<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fade To Black by Pugstabula (pugstabula)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608601">Fade To Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugstabula/pseuds/Pugstabula'>Pugstabula (pugstabula)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, News Media, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugstabula/pseuds/Pugstabula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James (Bucky) Barnes has dreamed of being an award-winning actor ever since he'd first seen Star Wars as a bright-eyed 8-year-old and decided he wanted to be Harrison Ford. He would soon realise he also wanted to be with Harrison Ford, but that was an issue for future Bucky to deal with. </p><p>After losing a limb in the Battle of New York, gaining an incredibly high-tech prosthetic metal arm (thanks Stark) and bagging some semi-successful acting credits, Bucky is finally close to fulfilling his acting dreams. So long as he doesn't swear at any small children or throw up on live television of course.  </p><p>However, there is tall, handsome Captain who won't stop being stupidly gorgeous in his general vicinity. Who can blame Bucky for being inexplicably drawn to the man, regardless of how controversial a figure he seems to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is brought to you by - 'Being Unemployed During a Pandemic'<br/>Huge thanks to my sister for listening to me talk about this for the past 4 months, and proof-reading everything. </p><p>Title 'Fade to Black' from Hannah Montana - If We Were A Movie. </p><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“James, am I correct in thinking that you once had a poster on your wall of someone who’s sat on this very sofa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, what are you doing to me, Graham!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just an innocent question, you totally don’t have to answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I do. Okay yes, I did have a poster of Captain America on my wall, but in my defence, so did everyone else in 8th Grade!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>James, or as he prefers to be called, ‘Bucky’, reaches forward to grab some water, avoiding eye contact with the broad-shouldered, aforementioned Captain who he had indeed once had plastered on the wall next to his bed. He’d actually had multiple pictures of him on his wall, even a favourite, but he wasn’t about to divulge </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>on TV. He hoped the hot flush on his cheeks wasn’t noticeable - if only because it clashed awfully with the red sofa he was sat on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bucky’s manager, Hope, had called to let him know that he had booked an interview on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graham Norton Show</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the UK’s most popular chat show, he had actually fist-pumped the air. He had yet to have his ‘big break’ in the UK and he knew that landing an interview on the show to promote his new film </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Line’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> was a leap in the right direction to securing a reputation as an award-winning actor. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Acting had been a passion for Bucky since he was a little kid - ever since he’d first seen Indiana Jones. The gun-wielding archaeologist whipped across the screen, fighting Nazis and cracking jokes all the while effortlessly capturing 8-year-old Bucky’s imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his mother’s hopes that the films might inspire him to branch into a more academic career, he had become fixated on growing up to be a dashing hero like Indiana Jones, or at the very least, pretending to be one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the following years, Bucky had proceeded to utilise his unruly imagination and set to work creating elaborate fantasies. Squaring off against makeshift nazis in the mirror, the belt of his raggedy dressing gown acting as a whip. He delved into a world of adventure and mystery that far surpassed his mundane school life. The existence of a real-life superhero like that of Captain America only added fuel to his imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, his mom allowed him to join after-school drama classes where he discovered that not only could he pretend to be Indiana Jones, he could be anyone he wanted. A dusty chimney sweep, a nervous woodland animal, or even a miserable old guy who had a passing resemblance to his elderly neighbour who enjoyed launching his newspaper whenever Bucky got too close to his front yard. It beat being a scrawny kid with a hero complex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than spending his days beaten up in the playground after daring to stand up to some smarmy bullies, he indulged himself in his fantasies.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>As if on cue, the audience of </span><em><span>The Graham Norton</span></em> <em><span>Show</span></em><span> break out into laughter and applause. Bucky sends a smile to the crowd, covertly wiping his sweaty palms on his eye-wateringly expensive suit, sending a silent apology to his stylist. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain ‘I prefer Steve’ America sits to his right, back ram-rod straight, a giant stoic mass whose impossibly blue eyes pierce into the side of Bucky’s face. He’s there promoting a children’s book that he had illustrated because, the infuriatingly hot superhero can also draw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, I’m not blaming you,” Graham Norton says, segueing into the next feature, setting his gaze on his other guest, “in fact, there are quite a few people with some… rather interesting Captain America memorabilia. For example, I’m not sure if the person who made this has ever seen a photo of Captain America.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graham turns around to the screen behind him, allowing Bucky to breathe a small sigh of relief. The studio lights are blinding him and every time he tries to ground himself into the uncomfortable red sofa he’s sat on, the roar of the audience's approval overwhelms him again. They laugh appropriately at the various bizarre items that have attempted to capture the likeness of the great Captain America</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There are, of course, toothbrushes, socks, poorly printed t-shirts, condoms and oddly a lampshade that when turned on, gives the Captain laser eyes. They got the piercing eyes right for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Backstage before they were about to head onto the set, Bucky had had a moment to briefly compose himself, ensuring his hair, grown long for his next role and tied back in an artfully messy bun, was still intact. There’d been a noticeable change in the staff that differed from their already frantic movements behind the scenes. He didn’t need to wonder why for long. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope had warned him he was to be sharing his interview with a well-known mystery guest, but he hadn’t expected the literal incarnation of God on earth to be strolling towards him. 6-foot-2, blond, chiselled with broad shoulders, and an ass that just didn’t quit (Bucky was certainly an expert). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain America. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had made eye contact and Bucky wormed out a small smile that felt more like a nauseous sneer as his eyes locked with what he could only describe as pools of pure, crystal water. Bucky was dying of thirst and the man before him had the only available water trapped behind his absurdly thick eyelashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha, his closest emotionally stunted friend would have just about died with laughter if she could hear the poetry he was already waxing about this man after one brief encounter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, you’ve got a new film out soon, very exciting, tell us a bit about it.” Graham Norton lilts in his Irish accent, turning to cup an obscenely large glass of wine in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky gulps down the bile that has just risen up his throat as hundreds of heads swivel towards him, including the obscenely hot superhero to his right. Thankfully he’s memorised the spark notes version of his latest film and doesn’t hesitate to reel off the details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The movie follows my character, a down-trodden journalist, who takes the same train every day and sits in the exact same carriage. He becomes besotted with another passenger who also takes the same train, and then one day they stop turning up. My character decides to try to find out why they stopped taking that train and quickly realises that something sinister is afoot.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His character in the movie is gay, like himself, which is one of the reason he was so thrilled to be apart of it. He’d been publicly out ever since he had stepped into the public eye at 22, he couldn’t not be. But there was something different about playing a gay lead in a romantic thriller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon first reading the script he had wept down the phone to his sister, Becca. The tender love story, coupled with the frank, unapologetic portrayal of two people who fell in love, and just happened to both be men, opened a box in his mind he didn’t know he had hidden away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was safe to say if Bucky had seen a movie that featured love like that which he had yearned for so silently as a kid, well he might not have longed so quietly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience coos appropriately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oohh, and I have to say, James, I’ve seen the movie already and it is fantastic, truly you are brilliant in the role.” Graham Norton takes a moment to sound uncharacteristically serious. “Very moving to see such a love story play out. Let's watch a clip!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graham Norton turns round as the lights in the studio dim slightly and Bucky’s face appears on the small monitor. He braces himself slightly. It’s a small scene between himself and his co-star, Simu Liu - their characters are meeting for the first time. Sat opposite each other on a rumbling NYC train carriage, they share glances in between the crowds of commuters gathering between them.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hopes Captain America is as liberal as he seems in the press. There’s very literal factual information about the man but there are certainly plenty of rumours. Bucky’s seen them of course, the tabloid pieces claiming to have unmasked the Captain’s trail of heartbroken exes, men </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>women. There’s even a swath of historical claims that were popularised in the late 80s about his rumoured sexual preferences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man himself had remained away from the media, rarely conducting interviews with the press, letting his Avenging teammates handle the pressure of the limelight. He’s pretty certain Natasha, who moonlights as the deadly assassin Black Widow, and the Captain regularly work together on their secret life-saving missions. But as a notoriously private spy, she has never even mentioned his name. Natasha certainly wouldn’t tolerate any homophobia, even from a man 70 years out of time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even still, Bucky holds his breath as the teaser from the film plays. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t be homophobic, please don’t be homophobic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bucky’s internal monologue sends out a silent prayer to whoever was listening. It would be a real bummer to find out his childhood crush rejected his entire existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights in the studio lift again and the audience restarts their applause. Bucky sends another nod and a ‘thank you’ to the crowd. He doubts they have much of an invested interest in his existence outside the fact that he’s currently sat to the left of a goddamn superhero. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is this film out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not Graham Norton who poses this question. It's the Captain, voice steady and low. He angles himself to face Bucky and cuts an imposing figure in his eye line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to throw up all over this man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bucky thinks. Panicking under the limelight. He needs more practise at these talk show gigs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it's in cinemas in the US and the UK next Friday. Plenty of time to get tickets,” Graham answers for him, but the Captain keeps his gaze on Bucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to check it out,” he says, giving a curt nod and breaking the hold his stare has on Bucky, who thankfully manages a strangled laugh instead of a retch, as Graham swiftly moves the conversation on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky isn’t sure what to make of the experience but back in his hotel room, exhausted from the hours of press, politeness and pained smiles he hazards a guess. Maybe Captain American isn’t homophobic. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The Hollywood Reporter</b>
  <span> @HollywoodReporter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘The Line’ starring James Barnes and Simu Liu rakes in $25mil on Opening Weekend </span>
  <span class="weblink">hlwd.rep.us/2gf </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not your mom </b>
  <span>@buckysjockstrap</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mad that bucko has sexual chemistry with even cap america who is the literal embodiment of watching paint dry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kat </b>
  <span>@lamesbarnes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been 0 days since james barnes made me cry </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-blue"> #TheLine #phenomenalbby #youdidamazing</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>User78654 </b>
  <span>@user78654</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Utter disgrace that the B B C (what does that mean) put an American hero next to a GAY failing actor.  He does NOT stand for the new trend of men being emotional. consider me never watching BBC ever again </span> <span class="font-blue">#failingBBC #gayagenda</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New York managed to return to normality surprisingly quickly after the 2012 alien invasion, considering it destroyed the notion that humans were the only intelligent beings in the universe. In fact, perhaps the biggest takeaway from the invasion was that New Yorkers were actually pretty stupid, if the number of people leisurely wandering the streets whilst literal aliens tried to swipe peoples heads off was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky proudly maintains that at 20 years old he was not one of those imbeciles who fancied a stroll through Manhattan whilst it rained concrete. He’d been on the subway racing to get to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> important audition for a gooseberry and cinnamon yoghurt commercial when the train carriage derailed. He remembers very little. Just the screams of terror, the tearing of heavy metal and a lightness in his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out when you lose an entire limb, you tend to feel like you’ve lost some weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky had woken up in the hospital after 3 days asleep. His entire family was crowded round his bed, fighting to hug him whilst all pointedly not mentioning the fact his left arm was lying in the bottom of a subway tunnel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His name made its way to billionaire Tony Stark (thank you Natasha) who deemed Bucky the perfect candidate for his new, highly advanced metal prosthetics. Bucky was led to believe Stark had been dreaming up ideas of prosthetic limbs for a while. It became quickly apparent however that Bucky’s arm was the by-product of a feverish Stark running on dangerous amounts of caffeine, deciding to try his luck at replacement limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Bucky is a success story. He gains an impressive metal arm and free healthcare for life. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following his injury, he found himself quickly propelled into the limelight. Stunning people with his ability to melt into a character, his metal arm proving no barrier to his acting capabilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is so incredibly grateful for his circumstances in life. Not many people seriously injured in the Battle of New York can say they are as lucky. However, he finds the long press tours, tiresome hours on set and the near-continuous jet lag deprive him of his one true love - sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More often than not Bucky sees the 4am sky, the sun blinking blearily over the horizon, as he inhales his coffee. So when he is finally blessed with a full night's restful sleep, he expects those close to him to know not to bother him at obscene hours of the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hence why when his sister calls, pulling him by the neck out of his blissfully quiet sleep, he seriously considers the legalities of premeditated murder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checks the time before answering - 5 AM. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Becca,” Bucky snaps, “I was asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You met Captain America and you didn’t tell me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky flops back on his pillow, pressing his free hand to his eyes until he sees stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I needed to,” he rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” she warns, voice icy. Anyone would think he had committed a cardinal sin. “You know I have one sole, singular, tiny request from you now you’ve hit it big. One small favour. I don’t ask for anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’d landed a role in the TV series </span>
  <em>
    <span>Political Animals </span>
  </em>
  <span>and gained some mild exposure, Becca had pinky promised that whatever happened in his career, as soon as he became successful enough to rub soldiers with the ‘proper celebs’ he was to get her a date with Captain America. If that wasn’t an option then she at least needed a video message from him, even an autograph. Bucky had laughed but agreed, he doubted he would ever get close to Captain America, let alone feel brave enough to even speak </span>
  <em>
    <span>words </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Bucky had forgotten his promise to his sister, and half felt that she was joking at the time. Now he realises she really hadn’t been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, oh,” Becca snaps, “I saw you on that English show, we get that over here y’know, besides, I have twitter, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Becks, I should have called.” He racks his brain, trying to remember the last time he had spoken to his younger sister. He felt a small pang of guilt - it had been a while</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you should have. Thankfully, my rage fueled me to the early hours of this morning and I have compiled a list of things I need to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky felt the rage that had bubbled up in his veins dwindle as he sighs heavily again. He had slept more last night than he had the whole week, but at this point, he wasn’t getting back to dreamland anytime soon. It wasn’t like talking about the walking wet dream that was Captain America was a chore. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he sighs, pulling himself upright, grimacing as his metal prosthetic grinds uncomfortably, stiff from hours of unuse. “But let me get a coffee, it’s five in the damn morning Becks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about his scent first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky thinks he might need more than coffee to deal with this conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p></p><div class="align-centre">
<h1>Variety</h1></div><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘The Line’ star James Barnes - On Growing Up in Brooklyn and Struggling with his Sexuality.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>By Jessica Johnson</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rising star James Barnes (27) is a relatively new face in Hollywood despite his IMDB page boasting of a working acting career of over eight years. Barnes first gained notoriety not for his acting but for being the recipient of a rather distinctive prosthetic arm made entirely of metal. Billionaire engineer-cum-philanthropist, Tony Stark funded, designed and installed the prosthetic after Barnes was injured in the 2012 Attack of New York. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rather than choosing to abandon his dream of one day starring on the big screen, Barnes decided to continue to chase the stars, overcoming the physical setbacks of his eye-catching prosthetic. Barnes succeeded - and still continues to - disappearing into every role he plays. His ability to transform into a character has proven invaluable in his acting career. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since 2013 Barnes has worked steadily, gaining small roles in successful TV series and even featuring in a few Broadway plays, notably ‘The Hydra’ where he gained rave reviews and starred alongside Sir Patrick Stewart and Maggie Gyllenhaal. Barnes was thrust into the spotlight as a promising young star in his role as TJ Hammond in the hit TV series ‘Political Animals’ and since then has continued to receive praise for his varied roles. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I meet Barnes in London…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Read More of This Article Here</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>@DailyShieldNews</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark Industries set to announce new high-tech prosthetics program tonight at a star-studded charity fundraiser </span>
  <span class="weblink">shnc.web/sfp38</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out from his bedroom, Bucky is greeted by a low whistle of appreciation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like?” he asks, tugging at the sleeve of his new tux that Hope had wisely chosen for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His manager ordered his suit custom made without a left sleeve and gave him strict instructions to make sure his arm was glistening for the fundraising event tonight. Understandably, as having the literal walking advertisement for your new high-tech range of metal prosthetics sporting smeary fingerprint marks wasn’t quite the image Stark Industries desired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha nods appreciatively from her perch on his couch. She’s sucking on a lollipop that stains her lips ruby red, looking as smug as a cat with a frog caught under its paw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s too tight isn't it?” The suit was a snug fit -  Hope might have underestimated the amount of weight he was steadily putting on for his next acting role. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bend over for me,” she says smirking at him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If Bucky wasn’t a closeted romantic he’s pretty sure he and Natasha would already be in a very advantageous fake marriage. The two met when Natasha pulled Bucky’s passed out form from underneath a tower of rubble during the Battle of New York. She claimed as soon as she saw his dusty drooling face it was love at first sight. Each retelling of the story gets more and more dramatic, in one version Natasha army crawled her way up through the subway, Bucky strapped to her back with his own shoelaces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what remains the same is that, for some reason, Natasha decided that she and Bucky were to be friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky likes to say that Natasha is like a cat who imprinted on Bucky once and hasn’t stopped peeing on him territorially since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bucky was laid up in hospital Natasha visited often, firing off a range of unconnected questions, ranging from his preference in hot sauce to whether he was familiar with Ancient Greek philosophy. Whatever she had concluded about him from the frankly baffling interaction was enough for a recommendation for Tony Stark's Prosthetic Enhancement Program - then a mere dream in Stark’s caffeine-addled brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he had assumed to be a brief meeting with a very intimidating spy evolved into a close friendship. Natasha was there for every meeting, prodding and calibration session, and even stuck around during the painful physical therapy that Bucky had to endure to get his metal arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was brutally honest, frustratingly detached at times and being the deadly Black Widow meant her appearances were woefully inconsistent, but the dark, wicked sense of humour and her ironclad ability to keep a secret meant she quickly became a valuable friend for Bucky. Especially now he travelled so much for work, they both respected their time apart</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t objectify me whilst I'm this vulnerable, I practically had to suck my balls in to zip these pants up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Barnes,” Nat says, raising an eyebrow appreciatively, “that suit is doing wonders for your ass. Those bored housewives are gonna love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky turns and frowns at himself in the full-length mirror behind him. He has to admit, his butt </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>look good in these trousers. But it’s not like he needs to be displaying his goods off tonight. It’s a charity event for goodness sake, he needs to look wholesome and filled with goodwill, even if the whole thing makes him want to gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone in Stark Industries had come up with the ingenious idea of ‘selling off’ an hour or so of certain distinguished guests' time to the highest bidder. Proceeds would all go to supporting the prosthetic programme of course. Bucky was deemed important enough to be one such guest and so, after a considerable amount of cursing, he had agreed to offer up an hour-long acting session. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha keeps taunting him with disaster bidders who would want to spend an hour with him - handsy old men, judgemental trust fund kids or lonely housewives. If it wasn’t for Pepper’s elite skills of persuasion Bucky would have already run a mile from such an event - he still might. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yes to the suit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat sighs, and flops herself onto his saggy couch, tucking herself between his fluffy pillows and flicking on the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I tell you if it looked bad? Now hurry up and sit down so we can carry on watching the Kardashians.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky rolls his eyes and disappears to slide out of his suit and carefully lob it on the floor, throwing on some delightfully dirty loungewear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’d have thought the world's greatest assassin would be so obsessed with the Kardashians,” He snarks, reentering the living room. A sticky lollipop stick flies through the air and by sheer dumb luck, narrowly misses Bucky’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a word,” Nat stares daggers at him, plopping her feet into his lap when he takes a seat next to her. Her famous, killer glare lost it’s venom long ago, but for her sake, he pretends it stings. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s just finished being paraded around by Tony Stark to countless insufferable sponsors who peer and stare at his metal arm like he’s a museum exhibit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s squeezed more thumbs than he can count, demonstrating his fine motor skills. He’d gotten to the point where he briefly considered just crunching someone's thumb between his fingers. He’s sure he could do it, and Tony would definitely consider it a worthy experiment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries and the organiser of the event (and Tony himself), arrived just in time before Bucky’s patience snapped. She whisked the billionaire away to another gaggle of rich investors shooting him a knowing wink. Bucky had made no hesitation to rush to the buffet table, downing a glass of champagne and funnelling as much tiny food into his mouth as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through stealthily shoving a shrimp roll into his mouth, Bucky feels a presence next to him. Glancing to his left, he attempts to swallow, but his mouth dries out almost immediately as he realises who is standing next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain America looks even better than he remembered, although his imposing figure looks laughably underwhelming as he nervously shuffles next to Bucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds up one finger, turning away slightly to choke down his shrimp feast with some more champagne. Of course, he’d have to bump into his literal wet dream of a man with shrimp breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve Rogers. We met in London,” Steve says, thrusting his hand at Bucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, uh.. I remember.. Barnes, Bucky Barnes,” he winces gripping Steve’s warm hand. Steve gives a firm handshake which of course leads Bucky to think about what his nice, large hands would look round his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bucky?” a frown creases Steve’s forehead as they let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, a childhood nickname, kinda stuck around for longer than I expected... I go by James Barnes publically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Bucky,” Steve smiles at Bucky, blinding him slightly, “I watched your film... The Line.. you really were… amazing. I really enjoyed it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky feels a flush rise up his cheeks, and he steels himself slightly, looking just to the left of Steve’s eyes, lest he falls in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m really glad you liked it, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve reaches up to rub the back of his neck, dangerously closing to disrupting his precisely styled blonde hair, “yeah it was really.. Nice, to see a love story… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. By </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve must mean a love story with two men. Refreshing to know that the living embodiment of the American ideal is not in fact a massive homophobe. Bucky locks that away in his mind for later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, gay people do indeed exist, and we actually fall in love. I know some people think we’re just soul-sucking demons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let them find out we can actually do both.” Steve retorts, his eyes crinkling with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We. We. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ha. Haha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky immediately begins mentally drafting a text to Becca already -  ‘Haha, in your face Captain America is a big ol’ soul-sucking homo and you can’t have him.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the rational side of Bucky’s brain calmly telling him that, just because someone plays for your team doesn’t mean they want to catch your balls, his monkey brain is already humming a wedding march. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutual gay understanding settles between them as Bucky pulls himself back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoning out staring at someone's forehead isn’t the best way to respond to a maybe-flirtatious-oh-god-please-say-he’s-flirting comment and Steve starts shuffling awkwardly. Bucky jumps to fill the void, so at least Steve doesn’t think he’s socially incompetent. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just hiding from Stark, he’s using me as his human advertisement for this fundraiser.” Bucky wiggles his metal fingers at Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that might be a Stark product, may I?” Steve says, nodding at his left hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing Bucky’s nod of approval he gently grasps the palm of his hand, inspecting the movement of the fingers, the smooth glide of the interlocking plates of the knuckles. In comparison to the host of gawking strangers that had demanded to peer at his arm, Steve is surprisingly gentle, eyeing the craftsmanship of Bucky’s arm rather than treating it as a novelty toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand is warm and gentle, and the sensors in Bucky’s metal hand are lighting up all the way through his arm and down to his toes making him feel slightly woozy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you can feel things? Heat? Touch?” Steve asks tracing a finger on Bucky’s palm as if he’s painting his way through the grooves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um it’s not quite as sensitive as my other hand, obviously, but I can feel most things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His reply snaps Steve out of the revere he’s in, blue eyes blinking back to focus. He drops Bucky’s hand, a bloom of red flushing his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just... technology these days, it’s come so far,” he abashedly rubs the back of his head, “I always was fascinated by science, back in the day we were just getting used to colour film and now...“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course by ‘back in the day’ Steve is referring to the literal 1930s. Bucky struggles to keep up with each new iPhone update. He can’t imagine how it must be for Steve to wake up in a world that had abandoned him whilst he slept. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This arm is pretty high-tech even for Stark, you should have seen how many apples I crushed when we were testing out the sensitivity of this thing. Now, I bet I could stroke a bumblebee and it wouldn’t even notice.” Steve is looking at him with a quizzical expression on his brow, but Bucky can see the twitch of his mouth, betraying the beginning of a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Bucky reaches out to Steve’s bicep and squeezes it gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a beat, he removes his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s control,” he says, standing back slightly, assessing the bemused expression of the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> In retrospect fondling someone’s bicep wasn’t the best way to showcase his dexterity, no matter how impressive and robust that bicep is. Could have just squeezed his thumb as he did to all the other nosy strangers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky kinda wishes he could drown himself in his champagne right about now. He’s saved from a bubbly death as Tony Stark comes up between them, clasping them both on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My two favourite guys, how are we, good? Great. I’m gonna need you to park your spectacular butts in your seats right about now. We’re starting the bidding for the exciting prizes and I hear your two respective dates are a hot commodity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve grits his teeth, tension rolling off his frame in waves. “It’s not a date. It’s a one-one painting class. Supervised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and last time I checked, dates don’t usually involve the highest bidder at a charity gala,” Bucky adds, shucking Tony’s hand off of him and grabbing another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I happen to know for a fact that neither of you two is in any way close to being the dating experts you seem to think you are. Don’t come to me when you’ve fallen in love with your rich donor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Bucky is separated from Steve and Tony, and ushered to a table with an ornate centrepiece of soft, creamy flowers situated to the far side of the banquet hall they are in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seats himself in front of his name tag, double fisting his glasses of champagne and introduces himself to an elegant elderly couple who glance at him with enough disdain to curdle milk. You’d think he’d have rocked up and taken a shit on their table. He chugs one of his glasses of champagne - perhaps then they might think him worthy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky cranes his head round the hall, trying to catch a glance of Steve's disappearing figure as the seats around him fill up, but is distracted by a man sitting next to him, shoving his hand under his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once again his metal arm has caught the magpie's attention and a number of curious attendees circle around him and he resigns himself to being just another animal at the zoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wholesome charity event his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t manage to find Steve again that night, but he is at least somewhat relieved to see that his one-one painting class goes to a girl, about 10-years old, who just about passes out with delight. He has to admit it is rather sweet. That and the numerous stories of future hopeful recipients of Stark Prosthetics is enough to remind him why he so gladly chose to be a part of the fundraiser. Bucky is glad he has long enough bangs to hide his eyes when he chokes up a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His honestly embarrassing display of emotional vulnerability is quickly extinguished by the time Bucky’s hour of time is due to be auctioned off.  He's offering a chance to have lunch with him at a glitzy hotel where he can give bespoke acting advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ideally, he would like the chance to impart some wisdom on a young aspiring actor, but instead, it’s snapped up by a woman with a smile eerily reminiscent of a shark. She places a hand so low on his back when they pose for photos he wonders if she’s about to give him a colonoscopy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes a quick escape after that, pressing a kiss to Pepper Pott’s cheek -  it really was a great event for a wonderful cause. It’s not really her fault it made him wish he’d never received his metal arm just so he didn’t have to attend the event so enthusiastically.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d feel guilty but in the taxi back to his apartment he spots a ruby red pair of lips imprinted onto the shoulder of his metal arm like a horrifyingly unwelcome tattoo. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>1 New Notification</b>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>@RealJamesBarnes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@CaptainAmerica </span>
  </em>
  <span>is now following you on Instagram!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The New York Times </span>
  <b>@NYTNews</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark Industries Prosthetic Enhancement Program raises over $500,000 as Captain America, Leonardo DiCaprio, Margaret Atwood and more auction off an exclusive chance to spend time with them - </span>
  <span class="weblink">nytnews.92/spep.us/ </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Daily Shield News </span>
  <b>@dailyshield</b>
</p><p><span>Captain America and James Barnes pictured together at Stark Industries Fundraiser! </span> <span>Swoon much? </span><span>#BrooklynBabies</span> <span class="weblink">twitter.com/picture.ghs2f</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lana </span>
  <b>@capcrunch</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve must be NUTs cos that boy is one nutritious looking snacc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>starboy</span>
  <b> @steviebby</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hello gay icon james barnes and steve rogers interacting at st*rk fundraiser??? Im </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a s c e n d i n g</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jelly baby </span>
  <b>@tacoboutme</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Im sorry but if i got an hour with the good cap he’d be welcome to shove his ***** ****** up my ***  thank you SIR </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“CUT! To the extra in the red hoodie... Yes you, can you please stop eating the food. It is in fact plastic… not sure how you missed that.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky releases the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and folds down into the hard, plastic chair he’s squeezed himself and his thick jacket into. Shifting his metal arm he ignores the dull ache in his shoulder. It’s been a while since he saw Stark for a check-up and he hopes it’s not a sign his prosthetic is on its last legs - so to speak. </p><p> </p><p>The makeup girl, Sarah, comes over to adjust his hair - grown out to support a mass of extensions for his current film. He’s left with a rather fetching voluminous bob that definitely <em>doesn’t </em>make him look like Lord Farquard no matter how much Becca says it does. </p><p> </p><p>He’s in a makeshift café in Prague filming for his new blockbuster film ‘The Winter Soldier’, a gritty action/drama, unlike anything he’s starred in before. He’s playing the titular role, a brain-washed spy who defies his conditioning and attempts to redeem himself. It requires an exhausting amount of physical prep for the stunts as well as tireless research into PTSD in an effort to transform into his character. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Darcy Lewis - his co-star on the film - sits opposite him with a fake cup of coffee in front of her. She has somehow managed to sneak her phone onto the set and is typing into the device with such speed he half expects steam to fly from her fingers. Sensing his gaze on her she stops, quirking an eyebrow at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re awfully quiet today, sure I didn’t beat you up too hard yesterday?” She drawls. </p><p> </p><p>Darcy was steadily making a name for herself in Hollywood for her energetic, bubbly sense of humour. She’s a fantastic actress, bouncing off Bucky in all their scenes, providing a spark to her role as an FBI agent turned rogue. </p><p> </p><p>Working together he feels as if he is rediscovering a love for acting he hadn’t realised he’d lost. It always helps when you're working opposite someone that you get along with. The two of them have certainly developed an affectionate bond - she’s always there in the makeup chair at 6 am, talking a mile-a-minute, content to let Bucky stoically reawaken himself by practically dunking his entire head into a vat of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s actually in my contract that you’re only allowed to speak to me when I address you, thanks,” he replies. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you enjoyed my hourly fun facts?” she says, feigning offence. “Like did you know, snails have over 10,000 teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>“That can’t be true,” he says as Sarah finishes artfully arranging his bangs, “for one, I have never seen a single snail tooth, and two,  if it were true, surely snails would smile more…”</p><p> </p><p>“The fact you think a snail would even <em>bother</em> smiling at you is laughable.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, just like you thinking your facts are ‘fun’”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Barnes that’s-,”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy is cut off by their director before she can finish her fiery retort, but she and Bucky are smirking at each other. They both enjoy pressing each other buttons, especially during the long days on set. </p><p> </p><p>“Start from the top guys, reset,” Their director calls, and Bucky readjusts himself in his chair, falling back into character. His face falls blank, cold behind the eyes, steady and tense. Ready. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Empire Films <strong>@EmpireFilmUS</strong></p><p>@Darcylewlew and @RealJamesBarnes arrive in Prague for the filming of their highly-anticipated film ‘The Winter Soldier’. View the article below for more behind the scenes photos of the stars - <span class="weblink"><span class="u"> empirefilms.us/ws1b</span> </span></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>For an experimental prosthetic, Bucky’s left arm certainly has showcased remarkable longevity. He’s sported the metal prosthetic for almost 7 years and besides the annual checkup with Tony Stark, hasn’t had to think too much about it. So he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised that at some point, the arm is going to start debuting some… issues. He’d at least hoped they wouldn’t be during filming his first-ever stunt heavy action role. </p><p> </p><p>It was a relatively simple stunt - his stunt partner would grab his left arm and help Bucky flip himself round to land on a soft mat on the floor. They’d practised it to the point he could swear he could do it in his sleep, easily accommodating for the slight rigidity in his arm. </p><p> </p><p>But on the day, as Bucky dipped to arc through the air he felt a sharp jolt and a judder in his left shoulder. A flash of excruciating pain. He must have blacked out for a moment because when he comes round he’s flat on his back, panting through the pain. His left side is heavy, sickeningly numb. </p><p> </p><p>Less than 12 hours later Bucky finds himself back in New York, perched on a metal table that poses as a makeshift medical bed, on the top floor of Stark Tower. </p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark hustles around his cluttered workshop, all but ignoring Bucky, calling out convoluted demands to a small robot that whirls frantically after him. He had detached Bucky’s metal arm immediately upon his arrival, crooning at the arm as if it were a small child, letting Dr Helen Cho focus on the rest of Bucky’s body. </p><p> </p><p> “Bucko you really must be more careful with my toys,” Stark says, waving Bucky’s former arm in the air like a flag, “fortunately, I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky bit back a grimace, “can we just quit the small talk and you give my arm back?” he says as Dr Cho prods the port in his shoulder that anchors his prosthetic to his body. </p><p> </p><p>She whispers a quiet ‘Sorry’ upon touching what must be an active nerve receptor. Unconsciously his body jerks and he lets slip a moan of pain. He hates this. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ouch Binky, we haven’t seen each other in months, I’ve missed you.” Much to his horror Stark grabs his former prosthetic and interlocks the fingers with his own hand, pouting at Bucky from across the workshop, clutching the intertwined hands to his chest. “So much so, I have a ready to use, super awesome left arm fit with my favourite gadgets just for you. If you keep up the attitude I might just go ahead and custom paint it red and gold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, can you come to take a look at this, looks as if a receptor in the shoulder port has been shifted out of place.” Dr Cho piped up, giving Bucky a warm smile of pity. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky rolls his eyes as Stark drops the metal prosthetic with a thunk and saunters over to press himself into Bucky’s personal space. </p><p> </p><p>“Scream if it hurts,” Stark says, but is uncharacteristically gentle as he inspects the complex mechanisms fitted to what’s left of Bucky’s shoulder. “Looks like you really did a number on this joint Buckster. Have you been experiencing any pain before that spinny action thing? Strange smells? Sudden urge to burst into song?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grits his teeth, holding back a snarky comment, but can’t help but flit a guilty look at the floor. Perhaps he had been noticing a little bit of extra discomfort around the joint of his shoulder. But hey, you have a hunk of metal surgically bonded to your spine you expect there to be some creaking.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s silence is enough of an answer for Stark who eyes him disapprovingly, “well we won’t be doing that again, shall we? Jarvis, let's bump up our next check-up to 3 months from now.”</p><p> </p><p>Exactly what he needed in his life, more Tony Stark. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sir,” Stark's AI assistant Jarvis responds, his disembodied voice sounding out around the workshop. </p><p> </p><p>“Now then, let’s attach this beauty. B-man, might want to hold on to your stomach, this is gonna make a thunk,” Stark says, approaching with Bucky’s sleek new arm as Dr Cho preps his shoulder joint, administering enough morphine to knock out a horse. He knows from experience that it will not be enough to numb the sickening force of Stark rejoining the arm to his body with the force of a semi. He takes a deep breath and thinks of Brooklyn. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He loses some time - not uncommon with such procedures - and comes round laying flat on his back. He’s still in Starks workshop, but thankfully, the man himself is staying away from him, muttering over his array of computers. There’s something gently patting his hair and he looks to his left slightly to see one of Stark's small robots is caressing his head. Brushing the spindly ‘hand’ away he pushes himself to a seat. </p><p> </p><p>Without turning Stark waves his hand at Bucky, “welcome back Metallica, your new favourite arm is attached and functioning. Thank me later.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe what Mr Stark is trying to say, Mr Barnes, is that the procedure went successfully. I recommend you rest for a moment whilst you wait for Ms Romanoff to come and collect you. Please help yourself to some orange juice.” Jarvis, Starks AI assistant, speaks through invisible speakers in a curt, british accent. </p><p> </p><p>Ever the gracious host, Stark seems to have already forgotten Bucky is still in the workshop he’s so invested in the complex mass of information he’s sifting through on his computer. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Jarvis,” Bucky replies, spotting a glass of orange juice to his left, he uses this moment to test ride his new arm. As expected, he grabs the cool glass just fine. His phone buzzes from his pocket and he reaches into his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Text Message Received: 11.43 AM. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>From Natasha Romanoff</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En route. See you in 5. :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once again he’s grateful to have Natasha in his life. Familiar with how these appointments with Stark often go, she is always there to collect him from them and keep him company whilst he adjusts to whatever changes Stark deems necessary. Ready to take away some of the pain he will inevitably face. She’s usually there to chaperone during the sessions but understandably Bucky assumes she was busy during the unexpected arm removal. He hadn’t even had a chance to let her know he was going to be back in New York for a few days, but of course, she has a way of knowing everything. </p><p> </p><p>He’s looking forward to escaping Stark's overwhelming workshop and collapsing on her sofa for a day or two before he has to go back to shooting. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Bucky’s day does not continue as smoothly as he hopes. He’s quite content to wait a few minutes for Nat to arrive to take him to her plush apartment in Stark Tower. He’s even happy to be ignored by Stark - who’s delving into a mad inventor phase - whilst the orange juice he’s sipping steadies his blood sugar. What he doesn’t count on is Jarvis announcing another guest to Stark's workshop.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Stark, Captain Rogers is approaching this floor.”</p><p> </p><p>The announcement is unnecessary. No sooner does Jarvis sound through the room, do the large double doors push open, revealing Steve Rogers, outfitted in his ridiculously tight Captain America uniform. </p><p> </p><p>Almost 2 months have passed since Bucky had fondled Steve’s rather impressive bicep. He’s fully aware he’s been pining like a lovesick teenager, scrolling (see: stalking) through Steve’s Instagram account, hunting for any information about the elusive man.</p><p> </p><p>So far, he’s posted a few scenic shots that tell him nothing other than the fact that Steve can’t get his camera to focus, and one close up of a painting that Bucky screenshots and sends to Nat in a delirious 3 am spiral because he swears the splodge of brown represents his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the blond-haired man in all his glory again sends a shock through Bucky’s body and he feels his orange juice attempt to make a reappearance. He hopes he doesn’t look as much of a tired wreck as he feels.  </p><p> </p><p>Steve almost misses Bucky as he makes to speed pass him straight to Stark, but he does a double-take and halts abruptly, a mixture of shock and confusion colour his face before he quickly schools his expression. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. Javis said Stark was finished with his meeting,” Steve says, and he looks genuinely apologetic. For what Bucky isn’t sure because Jarvis was very much correct - Bucky’s ‘meeting’ is thankfully extremely over. </p><p> </p><p>Up close Bucky can see the obvious signs that Steve has just returned from a mission. His hair is unruly, matted slightly with sweat and grime. Purple bruises stain underneath his eyes and streaks of red are smeared across his uniform that Bucky has no doubt are blood. He’s also carrying a duffle bag that looks to be emitting a strange green glow. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky feels himself feeling faint again just looking at it and fixes his gaze on the top of Steve’s left ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry man, you’re not interrupting anything,” Bucky says, aiming at some levity,  “I’m pretending Stark doesn’t exist, one of my favourite games.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve smirks, “I hadn’t heard of that one. My favourite is breaking his stuff. Did you know his tech isn’t slime-proof? And he calls himself a genius,” lifting the green duffle bag up onto the table opposite Bucky, Steve shakes his head, tutting. </p><p> </p><p>The opening of the bag slips slightly offering a view of the mangled twist of metal and plastic - the source of the glowing green light. The former Stark Tech looks as if it’s been put through a blender with a green highlighter. </p><p> </p><p>A cry of distress signals to them that Stark has noticed Steve’s appearance and he flies across the room on his wheely chair, clearing the room in an instance.</p><p> </p><p>“Rogers!” Stark says, mournfully peering into the duffle bag, “quit wrecking my things, you demon.” He prods one of the unrecognisable plastic waxworks and leaps back promptly as it belches a green bubble in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful,” Steve’s eyebrow quirks in amusement, “it’s feisty.”</p><p> </p><p>Stark is back to ignoring their existence, donning thick rubber gloves and barking orders to the various robot helpers that flutter around him. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky checks his phone, Nat is late and he’s starting to get hungry. If she takes any longer he’ll have to make his own way through the maze of the tower to Nat’s apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Steve is still standing next to Bucky, hands perched on his waist, looking every part the battle-weary soldier. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to presume, but you’re not racing out of here. You like listening to Stark doing his mad inventory schtick?” Steve turns to Bucky, smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. I’m waiting for a friend,” upon seeing Steve’s questioning gaze he continues, “Natasha. We have a longstanding movie night tradition after these torture sessions.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know Widow?”</p><p> </p><p>“We go way back. It’s.. complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve flushes slightly, some sort of understanding dawning on him. He doesn’t pry further. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if you need a guide to her apartment, I could show you the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky hesitates for a moment. He’s sure Nat is on her way and will rescue him from the awful heavy rock music Stark is pumping out, but he’s not certain how long that will take, and a stroll through Stark Tower… <em>alone </em>with Steve Rogers sounds inviting. He’s not one to shy away from gentle flirting on a Wednesday afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>That’s how he finds himself exiting the sleek elevator that opens into the private residence halls of Stark Tower, Steve’s broad shoulders brushing up against his.</p><p> </p><p>“You live here too?” Bucky asks.</p><p> </p><p>“For a while, I did,” Steve nods, “handy living where you work, especially when work is so…” </p><p> </p><p>“Unpredictable?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was gonna say demanding, but that works too. Yeah, it was nice being able to rest five metres away from a Quinjet. But I realised not so long ago, your life can’t just be work. Pulled a few strings and managed to convince the powers that be to let me go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky realises he is suddenly privy to a part of Steve very few are exposed to. The man looks thoughtful as a heavy-duty looking door scans the palm he presses against it. It beeps to confirm his identity, swinging open. Steve steps back letting Bucky walk through the door ahead of him.  He recognises this part of the tower, the sterile lighting is replaced by a warm glow. Serene artwork hangs on the wall. He eyes the door he recognises belonging to Nat’s apartment and wishes it was just a few paces further away, content to keep learning more about Steve. </p><p> </p><p>“I get that. Easy to let work take over your whole life.” Bucky stops just prior to Nat’s door, lifting his gaze to Steve’s who’s slightly taller than him, “so where is home for you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Brooklyn. Haven’t had much time to explore it again, not the same as it used to be, of course, and could barely afford it... but..”</p><p> </p><p>“Just can’t beat it?” Bucky agrees, resting against the wall next to Steve, “I don’t know what it is about that place, always find myself missing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re from Brooklyn?” Steve perks to attention, a grin sliding across his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Born and raised. Heck, I got so drunk once in LA I wouldn’t stop bleating on about the subway rats. You’d think I was talking about a pet cat or something ” </p><p> </p><p>“Might as well be,” Steve laughs, “they’re the size of one. Swear a plucky one tried to steal a meatball sub out of my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d have let it, seen the teeth on them? Look like sledgehammers.”</p><p> </p><p>They settle back into silence, neither quite yet willing to part. Bucky must still be slightly delirious from his fainting performance earlier because a swell of confidence rises through him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Steve. You say you haven’t seen much of Brooklyn now. If you want.. I don’t know.. I could.. show you around? Take you to the hole in the wall hipster joints that are actually worth spending your life savings on.” Bucky’s palms sweat and he hopes he hasn’t just stuck his foot in this tentative acquaintance. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll take you up on that offer actually,” Steve replies, beaming at Bucky. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still technically recovering tomorrow before I have to get back to work, if you’re free?” Bucky pulls his phone out of his pocket, swiftly ignoring the new message from Nat that reads: <em>‘can you speak up a bit, I can’t hear you properly through the door, thanks.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Steve nods his assent, typing his number into Bucky’s phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Great, it’s a date,” the words fall out of his mouth before he manages to catch them. Steve tenses and Bucky scrambles to save himself, “ a date... that we shall meet.. on… tomorrow. Thursday.” </p><p> </p><p>He gives Steve a fleeting wave, whose face is becoming more amused. A smile begins to peel across his face. </p><p> </p><p>“See ya, Buck.” He hears as he turns and busts his ass through Nat’s apartment door, slamming it behind him and leaning against it with a loud groan. </p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes he catches sight of Natasha reclining on the sofa in the middle of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Barnes,” She greets him, “sorry I was late, caught up in some light reading.” She doesn’t look up from the cosmo magazine she’s eyeing.</p><p> </p><p>For a world-renowned spy, she’s terrible at playing it cool. It’s obvious from her dishevelled appearance she’s just flung herself across the room onto her sofa and grabbed the nearest reading material next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Funny how that happens,” he snarls out, moving past her to the kitchen to fetch a coffee, “you’re reading your cosmo upside down, by the way.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@RealJamesBarnes </strong>on Instagram</p><p> </p><p>            [James Barnes is beaming at his camera, baseball hat tucked over his hair which is in a low bun at the nape of his neck. He’s resting on a comfy couch, his metal arm is glowing in the sunlight and catches in the corner of the frame, giving the camera a thumbs up]</p><p> </p><p>Caption: <em>A routine stunt move went slightly off-balance the other day so taking a few days from filming to recharge. Back to filming in no time! Thank you for all the love and support. #WinterSoldier #whyIhaveastuntdouble</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>DAILY SHIELD</h1><p>
  <strong>THE NATION’S FAVOURITE SOURCE FOR ALL THINGS CELEB</strong>
</p><p>Captain Gone Barney?!</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="newsarticle">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="left">
      <p>Captain America, aka loveable hottie Steve Rogers, was spotted in East Brooklyn today enjoying the cold sunshine with a hot cup of coffee from a local hot-spot with rumoured beau James Barnes.</p>
      <p>The pair sparked relationship rumours at the Stark Industries fundraiser to support their new Prosthetic Enhancement Program. Sources from the event noted how close the two were, commenting on the fact that neither spent much time talking to anyone else.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="weblink">
        <p>
          <span class="u">Read our article on CEO Pepper Potts Top 10 Girl Boss Looks.</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="right">
      <p>Recently, Barnes and Rogers were on a UK chat show and fans were overwhelmed by the intense chemistry the two had as they swapped heated looks across the sofa.</p>
      <p>The crime-fighting hero swapped his usual star-studded costume for a pair of relaxed chinos and a thick blue parka with a navy scarf. He paired the casual look with a pair of retro sunglasses. The two looked to be in good spirits as they found a booth and chatted over their coffees in the unique cafe. Both kept close conversation, pressed over the table, enjoying each other's company.</p>
      <p>They kept PDA to a minimum, perhaps to keep their relationship on the down-low, but Rogers showed off his much-loved charm by holding the door open for Barnes and occasionally reaching a hand to the other man.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Answer the Poll Here:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong> Barnes and Rogers ship name:</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>Brogers</li>
<li>Rarnes</li>
<li>CapJam</li>
<li>Stames</li>
<li>Jeves</li>
</ol><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> VOTE HERE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bucky is back in Prague, knee-deep in intense fight scenes as the unstable soldier when he hears that Steve and him are apparently in a relationship. He keeps himself off the internet, for the most part; he’d learnt fairly quickly that people have a lot of opinions and none of them are necessary for his general wellbeing. Unfortunately, he’s also not stupid. </p><p> </p><p>The hole-in-the-wall coffee shop that specialised in ridiculously impressive coffee art was popular, and he’d spotted the telltale lumbering cars that belonged to the eagle-eyed paparazzi within minutes of arriving. Barely having greeted Steve hello, who had arrived on a growling motorbike looking straight out of Bucky’s wet dreams, he hears the click-click of a camera. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Steve was used to the invasion of privacy, regaling Bucky over their coffee with a story of how one relentless paparazzi had followed him into a damaged building during one of New York's monthly alien attacks, and he’d nearly taken the guy’s head off. </p><p> </p><p>The Pap was heavily compensated for his silence on the event but Tony Stark had made sure to wrangle the only copy of the photo the man had managed to take of Steve. He was pale in the flash, typical deer in headlights, but the disgusting surprise that marred his usually stoic face as he went to unleash hell on the unsuspecting photographer was hilarious. Bucky promptly snaps a photo for his own phone when Steve shows it to him, saving it as the man’s contact photo, much to his behest. </p><p> </p><p>Unspokenly, they both agreed to continue their non-date ignoring any middle-aged men who wanted a cheap shop of Bucky’s foamstache. Overall, Bucky was pleasantly surprised at how easy Steve was to talk. In the 7 years since he’d woken to find himself 70 years in the future, the man had done a rigorous job of learning as much about pop culture as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Whilst his knowledge wasn’t full proof, he was adept at responding and navigating Bucky’s sometimes twisted humour, even spouting out one-liners that had him choking on his $10 muffin. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bucky isn’t surprised when he gets his phone out during a much-needed break on-set to see a flurry of messages from Hope.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Hope Van Dyne (Manager Extraordinaire) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Hope Van Dyne (Manager Extraordinaire) </b>
</p><p>Barnes?! </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Hope Van Dyne (Manager Extraordinaire) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>What’s this I hear about you defacing a national icon</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Hope Van Dyne (Manager Extraordinaire) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>If you’re dating CAPTAIN AMERICA and haven’t told me legally I can sue you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(1) Missed Call From Hope Van Dyne (Manager Extraordinaire) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Hope Van Dyne (Manager Extraordinaire) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Call me. NOW.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Cringing, Bucky sidles in his trailer, locking the door to avoid any prying interns bothering him and prepares himself for Hope’s intense chewing out. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I can explain-”</p><p> </p><p>“You better Barnes, I’ve had hundreds of calls this morning saying you’ve turned the literal embodiment of America gay,” she cuts him off, from the sounds of her breathy tones he imagines she’s been powerwalking on her treadmill desk waiting for him to call. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I think that’s a slight exaggeration-” he tries for some peacemaking. He already feels a migraine coming.</p><p> </p><p>“PAH. I wish. People have been ringing me so much I could use my phone as a fucking vibrator.”</p><p> </p><p>“Saves on batteries though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the point Barnes.” He hears a clunk and gathers she’s fed up of stress walking, a good sign. </p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t dating, don’t worry,” he wishes he didn’t feel slightly disappointed in the statement, but he can’t help it, “I took him to a Brooklyn coffee joint and that’s it, we’ve had no contact since.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the flowers you posted on your Instagram last weekend? You know what that looks like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… maybe I wanted to seem a little suave… aloof. They were from my mum..” Bucky admits, chewing his bottom lip. He’d hoped that Steve might have left even a brief message after their coffee trip, but Bucky’s ‘I had fun today!’ was unread, “Safe to say I’m not even friend-zoned... I’ve been ghosted… By the literal embodiment of apple pie... “</p><p> </p><p>“...kinda wish you were dating now,” Hope says, a hint of sympathy present in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off… I was a brief, shitty tour guide for the guy. Wasn’t like I was jilted at the altar. So you can tell the gossip rags I’m busy thriving, never been better <em>and </em>I have a metal arm. Captain ghosty pants can’t say that can he? Probably too busy checking his ass out in the mirror… prick.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope starts typing on her keyboard, the sound drilling through his phone, “I’ll just say no comment, wouldn’t want to burn any bridges…”</p><p> </p><p>She hangs up and Bucky briefly contemplates lobbing his phone out the window. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Silky, satin sheets rustle against his leg as Bucky turns over and presses himself on top of his companion, sighing deeply into their mouth. Their hands trail down his rigid back, pressing into the skin, testing,<em> wanting.</em> He cups the back of their thigh, lifting it over his hip so they can be closer, stoking the fire of passion between them. </p><p> </p><p>“And CUT. Darcy, James that was great. Next time I’d love to see a little bit less thrusting, looks like you guys are on a massage chair. Rest up whilst we set up the next shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky rolls off Darcy, swiping his bruised lips and sinking into the pillows of the bed they’re in. Darcy already has her phone out - he has no clue <em> where </em> she was hiding that - and is posing for a selfie, pouting at the camera, dark curls spread across the pillow behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing his stare she pouts harder, “what? I haven’t seen my girlfriend in months, just giving her something to remember me by whilst I have 10 pounds of makeup slapped on my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to tell her I just had my tongue down your throat whilst you’re at it, I’m sure Jane will love that.” He rolls his eyes, but smiles for the camera she shoves in front of him, squeezing her face close to his own to get them both in the selfie. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have garlic breath this time, she’ll be so happy for me,” Darcy pinches the top of his arm, throwing him a cheeky grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that kiss was <em> not </em>scripted. I would never force that taste on another being otherwise”</p><p> </p><p>“Who has garlic bread right before they’re about to do a close-up?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s delicious and it makes me happy,” Bucky said, pouting like a frustrated toddler. “Ask your girlfriend if there’s any space in Antarctica so I can join her, I’m not enjoying you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“That hurts… okay, Buck… I’m sorry, please don’t abandon me for Antarctica,” Darcy rolled over onto her side, keeping the sheets wrapped up around her torso. She was appropriately covered in nude pasties but someone on set decided her and Bucky didn’t deserve to feel warm. </p><p> </p><p>Darcy prodded his cheek gently, trying to worm a smile out of him, “We can talk about your new boo…” </p><p> </p><p>That perked him up. Natasha hadn’t been answering his texts and he was longing to talk about his feelings with someone who wasn’t going to moon over Steve like Becca ultimately would. </p><p> </p><p>He perked an eyebrow up and looked around, the crew on set were too busy figuring out the most flattering lighting for his left buttcheek so he figured they’d be okay to discuss his love life covertly. </p><p> </p><p>Flipping onto his side, so they were nose to nose, he released a small huff of air, “ixnay ghostay meay.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I don’t know what you think pig latin is... But that is not it.”</p><p> </p><p>“.... but did you get my general drift..?”</p><p> </p><p>“He made like Caspar and dipped?” Darcy said, staring intently at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, not even a courtesy ‘cheers mate’ message.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when did you last meet up with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um.. not sure, over a week ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so you don’t watch the news?” Darcy’s lips started to stretch into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that?” Bucky asked, but he had a sinking feeling where this was going. </p><p> </p><p>Recently he could barely be bothered to turn the lights on in his hotel room, let alone turn the TV on to focus on current news issues. Florida could have sunk into the ocean and he’d be the last to know.</p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t know that your man Caspar has been... ahem… occupied on a… business trip,” she said, air quoting ‘business’, which was a little unnecessary when she paired them with an obnoxious wink and eyebrow flickering.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“The ghost is actually… a well-travelled good samaritan?” Bucky asked, rolling onto his back, slapping a palm over his brow. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Of course, Steve wasn’t some asshole jerk who used him for his extensive knowledge of Brooklyn coffee shops and then tossed him to the side. It would also explain why Nat was MIA, no doubt she was off saving the world alongside Steve.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Darcy nodded, “yeah hun,” she reached up to take his hand off his face, “he’s a superhero.” she whispered into his ear and he flushed. </p><p> </p><p>She got that right, Steve <em>was </em> a bonafide superhero. It made him kind of embarrassed to think that whilst the man was literally saving lives, he was prancing about in spandex, pretending to throw punches and just overall being a 2/10 human being. Even his charity work had been taken on unwillingly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Stop overthinking, you’re messing with my phone signal,” Darcy said. She was back to furiously typing on her phone, but she kept her arm pressed up against Bucky’s, a warm reminder that she had his back. </p><p> </p><p>He moved slightly to rest his head on her shoulder slightly and inadvertently caught a glimpse of her phone screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sexting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, it has been a <em> long </em>few months.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Steve Rogers (!!) </b>
</p><p>Sorry for the late reply. Work stuff. I had a really great time last week :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Steve Rogers (!!)</b>
</p><p>When are you back in New York? I’d love to hang out again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Steve Rogers (!!)</b>
</p><p>x</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Flying into New York after what feels like a century away, Bucky is positively elated. He’s like a kid the night before Christmas, jittery and bubbled up with excitement.</p><p> </p><p> He’s been messaging Steve whenever he can grab a spare moment on set. It's just mundane conversation at first, vague small talk about how they are, but then Steve sends a selfie of himself. He’s at a park, his smiling face is blurry, pushed off to one side of the screen. Next to him, or perhaps <em>on </em>him, is a very excited puppy who’s taken a strong liking to Steve’s face. Its sloppy tongue covers most of Steve’s face but it’s clear he’s laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Steve says the little pup, what looks to be a border collie, became infatuated with him whilst he was on his morning run with his friend Sam. He joked that the dog almost overtook him. Bucky doubts that’s true, but has to resist the urge to send a stream of love hearts.</p><p> </p><p>From then on they started sending random pictures, comments or ideas, whatever reminds them of each other. Bucky is especially proud of the photo he sends of a complex, colourful mural that decorates the side of a building when he’s shooting in Paris for the weekend. </p><p> </p><p>They continue to chat throughout the holidays, where Bucky gets to spend a brief time off from shooting with his close family. Steve spends Christmas in DC with his friend Sam and his family, enjoying a huge feast fit for a small town, or so it looks like from the copious amounts of photos the man sends Bucky. In return, Bucky sends the man a family photo of the Barnes’ families annual roast, which includes an overcooked ham roast, his great aunt asleep in a chair and one of Bucky’s cousin’s mid-sneeze in his arms. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Steve, he learns, is an avid artist. Fond of capturing any special moment on lead and paper. One time Bucky sends a rough photo of himself, shirtless in bed, hair falling out of a birds nest bun after he slept 15 hours following a gruelling night shoot. </p><p> </p><p>Less than an hour later he gets out of the shower and is greeted by a quick, messy rendition of his sleepy self, finished with a thought bubble that says “Coffee. Now”. </p><p> </p><p>From the looks of it, Steve had clearly been in a meeting, the paper has the Stark Industries logo printed on it and there's a disposable coffee cup to the right. Butterflies bubble in his stomach and he can’t resist responding with a mirror selfie of his grinning self, a steaming mug of coffee in his metal hand, clad in only a towel. Gotta keep the man on his toes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As soon as Bucky receives the schedule for the last month of shooting he’s scanning the page for locations. Spotting New York’s eventual appearance he fist pumps the air and sends Steve a message of his return date. He counts down the days till his flight home, walking around as if he’s on a cloud. </p><p> </p><p>Darcy continually ribs him for his obnoxious happiness but even she begins to latch onto his enthusiasm. He is in such a good mood that he doesn’t even mind the gaggle of paparazzi that flash their cameras at him as he leaves the airport. He even throws up his hand in a wave as he slides into his cab, beaming at the message Steve has just sent him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Steve :)</b>
</p><p>Welcome home. New York missed you. Pigeons have been lost without their favourite target. X</p><p> </p><p><b>Text Message Sent: </b> </p><p>
  <b>To Steve :)</b>
</p><p>I’ve missed them! I can smell the rat piss already! x</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Steve :)</b>
</p><p>See you tomorrow x</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Stood over his oven top, Bucky is sweating <em>a lot. </em> Trails of sweat are running down his back and his tank top is clinging to his body. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, shit, shit,” he says, fanning himself with an oven mitt as he frantically stirs the pasta sauce he’s burning.</p><p> </p><p>He scrapes his wooden spoon across the bottom of the pan hoping to stir in some cool air but the spoon catches on the hard, congealed tomato sauce that has solidified against the metal. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>He grabs his phone and dials. </p><p> </p><p>“Say, perhaps I was making dinner for my super hot, lovely, kind god-like friend who I maybe really wanna have babies with, and somehow turned my pasta sauce into chunky molten lava… what should I do…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha.. Imagine..” Becca barks a laugh down the phone, but Bucky doesn’t say anything. He can’t tell if it’s sweat running down his face or tears. “Omg, you’re serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Help!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay step away from the pan.”</p><p> </p><p>Becca begins coaxing him through the acceptance process - the acceptance that he has destroyed not only his saucepan but also any confidence he had had in his own cooking ability. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After the paparazzi fuss during, and following, their first (and only) non-date Steve and Bucky both agreed that something more casual was necessary for the next time they hung out. In a spur of the moment decision Bucky had offered up his flat, bragging about his nonna’s spectacular spaghetti meatballs, where <em>everything </em> was made from scratch. He’d forgotten that it really was his <em>nonna’s </em>spaghetti meatballs, not <em> Bucky AND his nonna’s </em>spaghetti meatballs.</p><p> </p><p>Despite descending from a long line of renowned Italian home chefs, Bucky had only been given the ability to <em>eat </em>the food, with little to no talent in the kitchen. Not only did he burn water, but he had in fact burnt multiple pans by simply forgetting to put any water in them to begin with.</p><p> </p><p> Safe to say his deliveroo account was very well-loved.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But Bucky had offered up his cooking skills to Steve, who seemed moderately impressed, and his mum hadn’t raised a quitter. How hard could it be to follow a recipe anyway? Yet here he was, sobbing on the phone to Becca as 12 meatballs sat smouldering on his countertop. </p><p> </p><p>“Becs, Steve’s gonna be here in 20 minutes, 10 cos he’s a dick, and I’ve not even showered. I’ve got nothing else to give him except a pop tart. I can’t open the door and give him that,” Bucky wailed, pawing through his cupboard for any signs of easy food.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ve got a microwave lasagna... It went out of date last year, but it was in the freezer so it should be fine right?” he asked hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Please do not kill Captain America with an out of date lasagna, it’s probably grown a head by now. Chuck it Buck.” Becca says. </p><p> </p><p>He stares mournfully at the frozen meal, but admittedly he worries what could be hiding in the lasagna, especially as he’s only been in the apartment for 8 months. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay what you’re gonna do is shower, make yourself look as suitably put together and delish as you can, and when Mr Steve shows up, you’ll take him up to the roof with a couple of blankets, order a pizza and have a romantic date.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boohoo, you’ll spend the whole night mooning at each other either way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring my portable speaker, drown the sound out of New Yorkers murdering each other,” Bucky says, feeling slightly more confident that the evening won’t be a complete disaster. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Becca says gleefully, “Don’t forget I expect a detailed report tomorrow!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a truly impressive speed shower, Bucky manages to piece together an outfit, dark henley and nice jeans (a classic) and wrestles his hair into a semi-chic bun, just in time for the quick, sharp knock announcing Steve’s arrival. </p><p> </p><p>Steve is by no means surprised when Bucky informs him of the change of plans but is more than happy to follow Bucky to the roof of his building and settle down onto the camping chairs Bucky still has - a Christmas present from a well-meaning uncle when he was 16. </p><p> </p><p>Steve forgoes the blankets Bucky has brought up with them, claiming he ‘runs hot’. Bucky deserves a medal for not verbalising the numerous dirty thoughts that pop into his head and instead busies himself cocooning into his blankets. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky watches out of the corner of his eye as Steve dives into the pizza he’s ordered. He sips on one of the beers Steve had brought with him, letting the bubbles fizzle on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. The man doesn’t reap any benefits from alcohol but he assures Bucky he doesn’t mind the flavour. It must be a lie, considering Bucky has never once had a beer he’s enjoyed. He only drinks the brew for the cheap buzz. </p><p> </p><p>Steve looks every bit the wholesome American boy the country deems him to be, his blonde hair is finely coiffed in a modern yet still sleek style, his blue button-up clean and crisp, stretched over his broad shoulders. He’s rolled the sleeves up slightly, exposing thick, strong forearms. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky is transfixed for a moment, watching the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallows. Steve turns suddenly, smirking at Bucky who is obviously caught in the act.</p><p> </p><p>“I got pizza on my face or something?” he asks, cocking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re actually blocking my view of a spectacular skyrise behind you” Bucky jokes, jutting his head forward to stare around Steve’s form.</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckles, “oh that big ugly grey block? What a beauty…”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky nibbles on a slice of pizza, then leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, head on hands. </p><p> </p><p> “I did a little bit of googling of you,” he says when he’s finished chewing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Find anything juicy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No sex tape, unfortunately. But you’ve illustrated quite a few children’s books. You’ve got a real knack for vegetables I must say.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve lets out a laugh, settling back in his chair, hands clasped around his beer bottle, he looks skyward as if deep in thought as the stars twinkle back at him. </p><p> </p><p>“After I got out of the ice, people were trying to find any way they could to sell me, or their idea of me I guess.” He says as Bucky nods in understanding, content to just listen, “when they found out I was still drawing there was this race to see who could monetize my art first. The first one to stick any damn doodle I did in a museum. Thing is, I don’t need the money, I got a lot of back pay from the army. So I thought, how can I do what I love, and make others happy as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky scoffs slightly and Steve snaps his head to look round, a cheeky smile is threatening to burst across his face, “yeah I know, the wholesome American dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a bad thing,” Bucky says. “You’re just a bit of a cornball.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve laughs again, but his face drops quickly and he is pensive once again, “yeah well Pepper came to me with the idea for a children’s book, donate a large sum of the profits to children’s charity, hopefully, brighten up at least one kid’s day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt you do.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you, what you do with your films,” he shakes his head, “that’s powerful.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shifts uncomfortably, feeling hot beneath his shirt, despite the cool breeze. He’s unused to the praise that Steve is laying on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? I just say what’s on the paper in front of me. Nothing special.” He swallows.</p><p> </p><p> How can such a man, who regularly throws himself into life-threatening danger, think that Bucky, who prances about in front of a camera, thriving off attention, compares to himself? </p><p> </p><p>Bucky is the Chum Bucket to Steve’s Krusty Krab. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get it,” Steve says, picking up on the insecurity in Bucky’s voice, “your latest film, you subvert the entire notion of what an on-screen romance can be. What was once something formulaic, that peddled the traditional idea of love… you shone a light on what it means, <em> how it feels </em>to fall in love with someone, regardless of their gender. Better yet... That that love is… okay. That scene where you came out to your brother, I wept like a baby.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky ducks his head shy, “That means a lot Steve. You always hope when people see your films they respond to it. I’m glad you did.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He lifts his head, locking eyes with Steve, holding the stare. The earnest look in Steve’s eyes, paired with the emotion he feels, heart thumping behind his ribcage, makes his breath catch slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky swears he sees the reflection of the stars in Steve’s eyes, it’s not just him being mushy. He’s looking at Steve’s mouth, soft, lips parted, the slight frost of breath that fogs into the air. He’s close enough he can count the tiny freckles that dust across his nose. So close he catches the slight movement as Steve looks down at his own lips. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a tantalizing moment where Bucky is convinced that they’re about to kiss. He’s about to make out with Captain America. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, New York has a funny way of treating its born and bred citizens.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a squawk overhead. A rustling of feathers. Suddenly, Bucky feels like an egg has just been cracked over his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No fucking way,” he whispers. Steve is staring at him wide-eyed, hand pressed over his open mouth, looking as if Christmas has come early. </p><p> </p><p>Something warm drips down his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck-” he goes to speak but his shoulders start to shake and he bites his lip to stop himself from laughing.</p><p><br/>He can’t believe it. He’s just been cockblocked by a pigeon. No, not even a pigeon, <em> pigeon shit</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Variety </b>
  <span>@VarietyFilm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Barnes' performance in ‘The Line’ directed by Hayley Atwell is favourite for Lead Actor Nomination. Read more of our predictions </span>
  <span class="weblink">vfilm.web.us/aws.5j2</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky plans on suing the State of New York's animal department for emotional distress. Not only does he spend almost an hour scrubbing the congealed bird shit out of his hair, but he also has to listen as Steve busts his ass laughing at him. Bucky had sent daggers Steve’s way as he gagged into a plant pot, but this had only seemed to send Steve into fresh peels of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miraculously, Steve isn’t perturbed upon witnessing Bucky’s humiliating fiasco. He dutifully promises to only bring it up during moments of </span>
  <em>
    <span>essential</span>
  </em>
  <span> blackmail and he seems to be sticking to his word. He even stays to help clean up the mess that Bucky made attempting to make dinner - although the saucepan is a lost cause and goes straight in the trash. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the disaster ending, Bucky feels confident enough to deem the evening an overall success. Steve even suggests the two hang out again in his apartment the following night. Bucky has been on his case to watch The Godfather and Steve finally agrees, lured by the promise of popcorn and an array of cupcakes from his favourite bakery in Brooklyn - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angie’s Sweet Treats.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following day passes quickly. Bucky has the day off and spends most of it making his way through a fresh pile of scripts from his agent. Steve sends him a menacing photo of a pigeon on his windowsill but makes up for it shortly after by sending a selfie of himself next to a huge poster of Captain America. Pulling an adorably dorky expression next to his enlarged self, his good friend Sam Wilson grins toothily in the bottom corner. Bucky swiftly saves the photo to his camera roll.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evening approaches and Bucky takes his 4th shower of the day, paranoid that the bird poop smell is lingering, dons a baseball cap and sunglasses and heads to the subway. He fancies a break from the uber’s, and he can easily pick up the cupcakes for Steve on his way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping his metal hand in his pocket and his head down, he edges through the gathering crowds of bored commuters and giggling tourists. His paranoia over being recognised is not necessary. He’s seen enough loved up couples practically doggy styling it in the middle of a train carriage to know New Yorkers don’t care who’s sitting next to them. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes it to Steve’s in one piece, hopping up the steps of his building and pressing the intercom for the flat belonging to ‘Mr Grant’; a necessary precaution he understands. He’s buzzed in quickly and climbs to the top floor where Steve is waiting in his doorway, dressed in casual denim and a knit jumper. His hair is slightly ruffled, a marked change from the neat style he usually wears. Quite frankly he looks delicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grins, lifting the bag of cupcakes he has in his hand, “I made it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You get the carrot cake ones?” Steve asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you think I am? Some dumb punk? Course I did,” he scoffs,  following Steve into his apartment, peering into the open doors that border the short hallway. Steve croons in delight, making grabby hands at the bag of treats which Bucky relinquishes, taking the opportunity to nose around Steve’s place.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flat is nice if plainly decorated. There’s a few modest pieces of art on the wall, a soft rug that lies under a rustic looking coffee table. His bookshelves are filled with non-descript fiction books and some beefy looking history books that he doubts have been glanced over twice. Overall it's… functional.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is watching him survey the space, already digging into the selection of cupcakes Bucky brought over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pepper had some hand in helping me decorate the space,” Steve says, filling the short silence, “I don’t really have much of an eye for interior design. I’m used to being able to carry all my possessions in a backpack, now it seems you’ve gotta have all this useless shit to fill the place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” Bucky says, unwilling to let Steve put down his home, “it’s cosy. Prospect Heights though? What made you choose that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky follows Steve’s lead in heading to the kitchen, just opposite his living space, placing his jacket on the back of a chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s all Pepper too. I needed a place near a park - I run a lot - and this was close enough to Manhattan for Avengers emergencies. I grew up in midtown though, so this is a bit different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Steve talks he rummages through his cupboard, picking out various snacks for their movie night; crisps, popcorn, a bowl of nuts because he’s apparently a health freak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky hip bumps Steve slightly, taking charge of the delicate process of microwaving the popcorn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I grew up near Midtown. Always felt like you couldn’t spit without someone you know hearing about it,” Bucky chuckles, “I always remember, there was this old lady...Dot I think. She used to sit on the steps of her building, feeding these stray cats. Whenever anyone she didn’t like would walk past she would lob bits of food at them. She had a wicked aim, almost took my eye out with a bit of ham once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laughs with Bucky. His kitchen is generously sized, larger than most you’d find in Brooklyn but they gravitate towards each other. Grazing arms slightly, a hand brush against a back, or a gentle nudge of contact - unconsciously letting one another know that they are glad to see them. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is engrossed in trying to shake the popcorn out of its bag, almost burning himself on the popcorn. When he looks up, he is surprised to see Steve smiling softly at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he asks, feeling self-conscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I knew a woman called Dorothy, but we would call her Dot. She always seemed to have a stream of cats trailing after her. Pretty sure the term ‘crazy cat lady’ originated from her” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the world is smaller than we think,” Steve raises his eyebrows at him, turning around so his back hits the counter, leaning further into Bucky’s space, “just think, one-day future Brooklyn natives will be talking about ‘bonkers Bucky the pigeon man’.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up,” Bucky splutters. He grabs a handful of popcorn, ignoring the burning in his palms and chucks it into Steve’s face. The little shit just laughs, dancing away from him, holding his hands up in mock surrender. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Bucky’s annoyance has worn off they’ve had to make another two bags of popcorn. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky thoroughly enjoys the Godfather. It’s one of his favourite movies. He’s watched it so many times in fact he’s practically memorised it. It’s been a while since he’s rewatched it and he vaguely remembers why as he feels his eyes slowly start to get heavy. If he misses one or two scenes it won’t really matter, he promises, he could replay them at his own leisure in his mind if he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wakes up as the end credits start. His head is crooked at an awkward angle and the pillow he’s resting on is uncomfortably hard and keeps moving up and down slightly. He swears he’s never been more content and is just about to nuzzle further into sleep when his pillow huffs at him. He jerks up, swiping a bit of drool off his cheek and is embarrassed to see a wet patch on Steve’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a great film, isn’t it,” Bucky says as Steve smirks at him, looking annoyingly cuddly under a fleece blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d started the night off on seperate sofas, Bucky sat adjacent to Steve’s, but at some point, Steve had started accusing him of hogging the popcorn and Bucky’s feet had gotten cold, so they decided to huddle up together on the same sofa. Bucky’s pretty sure he fell asleep embarrassingly quickly after that.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, except someone kept mowing their lawn during the film,” Steve looks puzzled for a moment, hand on his chin, “or… I think it might have been someone snoring…” He throws the suggestion back at Bucky with a pointed look, who has the decency to look at least a little sorry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t like my sound effects? I thought they added to the vibe…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The vibrations certainly improved the 4D experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pulls his phone out of his pocket, standing tall and stretching out the kinks in his back. Shit, it was a lot later than he was expecting. He didn’t fancy a trip on the subway this late, but the uber back to his would-be extortionate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve must have read the dilemma on his face easily as he joins Bucky on his feet, “Hey, you’re welcome to stay at mine for the night Buck, I got plenty of extra blankets.” He looks almost hopeful as he says this, but Bucky rights it off as him not wanting to be responsible for Bucky’s inevitable kidnapping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah it’s fine, I gotta be up early in the morning for a meeting, so I should get back..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I live closer to the city, you can even take the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> I make a mean cup of coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve…” Bucky whines because he really would like to avoid trekking back home tonight, but the thought of waking to see Steve’s morning face makes his pulse race and his palms sweat. He’s not sure he could move on after that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna say no to a Steve Rogers one-of-a-kind cup of joe, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.... I take the sofa. And if you make the coffee, I promise to not make breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Steve vehemently rejects the idea of Bucky taking the sofa. They bicker for almost 20 minutes before the two of them both plop down on adjacent sofas and all but force themselves into sleep before admitting that they both need to pee and brush their teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stands in Steve's bathroom, using a spare toothbrush and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He can’t believe his dumb luck. Not only has he met the human embodiment of beauty, but he’s also about to sleep on their sofa. 13-year-old Bucky would be having a horny field day about it if he knew.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking early in the morning, Bucky is greeted by bright sunshine beaming through a crack in the curtains. Steve’s temporary bed for the night is empty, blankets folded neatly on the sofa, but Bucky can hear the soft sound of movement in the kitchen. He gets up, groaning, and shuffles his way to the source of the noise, still cocooned in his own blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G’mawning,” Bucky says, although it sounds more like ‘gmhhmhh’. Steve’s back is to him as he stands over his hob, it smells like eggs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, coffee’s ready in the pot,” Steve says, pointing with his spatula to where a complicated coffee machine stands. Bucky briefly rests his forehead against Steve’s back, his wordless version of ‘thank you’ and goes to inhale his coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has to admit, Steve  does make a rather amazing cup of coffee. He proudly tells Bucky how he grinds the beans himself and lets the coffee sit for a while. Bucky barely listens, the coffee is to die for, but he thinks that the best thing about the morning is getting to sit across from Steve, who all but glows as he chats nonsense about his intricate coffee ritual. Bucky has to hide his gooey, lovestruck eyes behind his mug.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carries this lightness with him as he gets on the subway, wearing the same clothes as the night before. He heads to his meeting in Manhattan and doesn’t think anything of taking the subway back to Brooklyn. In fact, it’s only when he gets back to his own apartment that reality greets him head-on and knocks him flat on his ass. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daily Shield </span>
  <b>@TheDailyShield</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Barnes spotted in Prospect Heights rewearing yesterday's outfit after leaving a ‘friends’ place early this morning #walkofjames </span>
  <span class="weblink"> twitterimage/hfy4l </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat</span>
  <b> @lamesbarnes</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sskkkhh james barnes doing a walk of shame has made my year</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sad </span>
  <b>@jimbobarnes</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James barnes wants every one to know he *** *** last night we love a hoe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Not your mom </b>
  <span>@buckysjockstrap</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait did james actually do a walk of shame????? Im d ying  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roxy </span>
  <b>@Rogersangel</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kay but we know Steve lives somewhere in Prospect heights and thats where james was papped….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reply to </span>
  <b>@Rogersangel</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Not your mom </b>
  <span>@buckysjockstrap</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxy ur miND… they f***ed ladies !!!!!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel</span>
  <b> @koalaRach</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those gossip columns should be ashamed of themselves spreading rumours about peoples sex lives is never okay! Have some decency</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You little slut.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat please, you know I didn’t sleep with Steve, don’t mock my celibacy any more than it already has been.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s in the bath, a bubbly treat that he rarely has time for now. He reckons he deserves it considering Steve’s sofa left his spine feeling like a camel’s back and that half the country seems to be convinced he had sex last night.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately you didn’t, and every day that passes my hair gets greyer. I’m getting a little bored with you mooning over Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve and I are just friends,” Bucky says, mournfully petting the vanilla-scented pile of bubbles on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t Captain America singlehandedly cause your sexual awakening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Firstly, credit for that goes entirely to my left hand, may he rest in peace. And B, Steve is objectively gorgeous, any reasonable person in my position would want to wax poetry over his ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d agree with that last one if I didn’t think you were a dirty liar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighs deeply. Nat is not going to give up without being proved right, but he’d just finished listening to Hope rage down the phone and Becca keeps spamming him with the aubergine emoji so he’s feeling a little emotionally strung out already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To make matters worse, he’s not even spoken to Steve since the news articles spread about Bucky’s walk of shame. Whilst none of them explicitly mention Steve by name, there’s a great deal of alluding to the man, and Hope reckons it won’t take long before people start to talk more seriously about the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky can’t blame Steve’s radio silence really. He’s not even publicly out, and Bucky’s only 80% sure Steve might possibly play for his team. No wonder the man might be feeling a little apprehensive about his and Bucky’s tentative friendship. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, of course, if Steve asked me too I’d lay my entire ass on the line for him. But it’s not like he wants anything more than friendship with me, he could have literally anyone on the planet. He’s not gonna want some grumpy actor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know what Steve wants?” Nat challenges, “you sound like you don’t think you’re worthy of him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Nat,” Bucky leans back heavily in the bathtub, sloshing water onto his bathroom floor, “last week I was busy making ‘pew pew’ noises as I held a fake gun whilst Steve was out there saving the fucking world…. Again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Self-loathing isn’t cute, Barnes. Why don’t I just ask him how he feels, he’s in Stark Tower right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s waving,” Nat says, ignoring Bucky’s squawk of indignation,  “Nah just I’m joking. I’m not in New York right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God you gave me a heart attack. I don’t think I can face Steve right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, that was also a joke. Didn’t know how to tell you he wasn’t waving. How do you say ‘tell Barnes to eat shit and die’ in sign language? At least, I think that’s what he’s trying to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Nat let’s be serious. Everyone thinks I’m corrupting the physical incarnation of the American flag.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know Steve is nothing like Captain America.” Nat is suddenly serious for a moment, he forgets that she and Steve have a complex relationship outside of Bucky’s pining, “For both your sakes you should remember that.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing for a moment, he feels a sinking feeling of guilt settle in his stomach. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been equating Steve with his Captain America persona a lot lately. Regardless of the fact that in the short time he’d known Steve it had been plain to see where the line between Steve Rogers ended and Captain America began. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… frustrating. It seems like we can’t do anything together without people going crazy. Not just press Nat, Hope is on my back all the time. She thinks associating with Steve is a one-way ticket to career suicide.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope thinks what fizzy drink you have is a controversial statement. I don’t understand why you care what the rest of the world thinks of you anyway. Remember when you dated that weirdo?? Chad? Thad?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it's Brad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little nosey press didn’t stop you from cartwheeling onto his lap when he kept getting drunk and showing his extra mini brad off to the paps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You forget that I was the one egging him on…” Bucky cringes at the memory. It was a dark time for him, not long after he had gotten his role in Political Animals and he had been feeling a little… well... chaotic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sentiments are still the same.” He can practically hear Nat rolling her eyes, “get yourself some prime American beefcake and screw the paps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....don’t you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>screw </span>
  </em>
  <span>some prime American beefcake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit! Now hang-up and enjoy your bath, Barnes. I'm trying to stop Clint from adopting a one-eyed dog he found whilst dumpster diving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure this call was actually helpfu-” Natasha hangs up before he finishes his sentence, off to rail in her loose cannon of a maybe-boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chucking his phone into a pile of clothes in the corner, he submerges his head below the surface of the warm water. Allowing the soapy world to block out any sound of Brooklyn. At least under the bubbles, he didn’t have to worry about being photographed not having sex.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>New Text Message Received:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From Steve Rogers :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks for last night Buck, I had fun x</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>New Text Message Received:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From Steve Rogers :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still thinking about those cupcakes….. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fancy getting one of each and holding a taste test???? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>New Text Message Received:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From Steve Rogers :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span> My treat x</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>

<p></p><div class="texttimes"><p>
  </p><h1>Time Magazine </h1>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Steven Rogers: The Man Behind The Flag</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By Robert Owens</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Born in 1918, Steven Rogers became known as ‘the first Superhero’ after receiving pioneering biochemist  Dr Erskine’s sought-after serum that transformed the once sickly man into the perfect soldier in a matter of minutes. Rogers has notoriously shirked most media attention, rarely giving public interviews unless to release carefully drafted statements following international and national disasters. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before meeting in a private conference room in Stark Industries tower - where Rogers spends much of his time - I am given a long list of rules I must follow, ranging from greeting etiquette to what I’m allowed to publicly reveal about our meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What I can reveal is that the 102-year old barely looks over the age of 27. Out of his iconic Captain America uniform, he looks even younger. If one were to see Rogers on the street you’d be amiss to assume he was just a passionate bodybuilder rather than an ‘ambitious science experiment’ - as he puts it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Steve, thank you so much for sitting down with me today.  I know you don’t really revel in media attention. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No worries Robert. Yes, that's an understatement. [He chuckles]. I still can’t get used to people wanting to know everything about me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well you’re certainly an interesting man. You were born in 1918, do you have any advice for anyone planning to sleep through 70 years of world history?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t. [He laughs again] Be prepared to field off dozens of pop culture recommendations. I think I’ve been told to watch Star Wars about a hundred times now - kinda making me not want to see it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Anything you wish you could bring back?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other than everyone I loved back then? Bananas. What's up with them now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Do you look back often, or try to focus on the future?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I like the third option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Which is?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stick to the present. It does no one any good to be stuck in their past, you have to move on. If you’re not focused on what's going on around you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then you’re not getting anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Rogers takes a brief pause]. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>That being said, It’d be naive of me to ignore the value in celebrating and remembering what’s come before you. Simultaneously, if you’re not aiming for something, a goal or an ideal in the future…</span> <span>Well, I find for me… I can get a little bogged down in the trials and tribulations of the now. It risks paralysing me.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Considering your trials are ‘end-of-the-world’ based I think that's reasonable. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I think so too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I understand the late Margeret Carter was a close personal friend of yours during the war. What can you tell us about the woman who had such a monumental influence over the American Intelligence Service as we know it today?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything you think you know about her; her character, her courage and dedication, her generosity. Triple that and you might just be close to understanding what a phenomenal person she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Can you speak on the rumours that you and Ms. Carter had an intimate relationship?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No comment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And the rumours about your sexuality?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absolutely no comment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There’s a lot of debate about the nature of the American flag and the conflict between what it represents vs what America </b>
  <b>
    <em>actually</em>
  </b>
  <b> is. As someone who is supposed to mirror the American ideal, why do </b>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <b> continue to wear the American flag?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[There’s a long pause as his team discusses the legalities of Rogers answering this question. They strike out the question so I rephrase. I get the impression that Rogers is firmly against those who try to restrict the scope of my questions.] </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>What does America mean to you?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>America is just a country, it’s a collection of people who came together under the same ideals. I’m hesitant to place the same amount of symbolic praise to America, the flag and its history especially with [redacted], that [redacted], in charge.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All I’ll say is, I stand for an America that embodies freedom, equality and justice </span>
  <em>
    <span>for all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not for the select few, not for those that [redacted] [redacted] apparently says so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>What do you think of movements such as BlackLivesMatter, Pride and other campaigns demanding for equality.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The passion, commitment and bravery that people exhibit whilst supporting these movements is why I am so grateful for the 21st century. Changes should have been made a long, long time ago. It sickens me that we still have to protest for this stuff. [Note: Rogers does not use this exact word] This base level of respect for people's lives, who they are, who they choose to be, who they </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>… it’s not up for debate. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Rogers speaks passionately for another 5 minutes. It is clear he has a great deal to say about such movements, but unfortunately, I am unable to print most of his comments here]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Turn to Page 7 for more of my interview with Rogers.</span>
  </em>
</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p>
<p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p>
<p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky Barnes is a grown-ass man, and because of this, he responds to situations of unease and stress responsibly and maturely. In fact, he thinks he acts like any reasonable person who finds their not-so-active sex life with a world-famous superhero spread across the tabloids. He turns his phone on do-not-disturb, grits his teeth and pretends he doesn’t have any emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his own defence, it's the last few weeks of shooting for ‘The Winter Soldier’. The director has him working stupidly long hours so they finish on schedule and he’s had little time for anything other than chucking his clothes onto his designated chair-drobe and face planting onto his mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hence why he doesn’t feel too guilty that he never got round to responding to Steve’s last 15 messages. They ranged from sweetly optimistic to vaguely concerned before they stopped altogether. Bucky’s phone hasn’t buzzed with a notification from Steve in 4 days. Which he’s totally fine with. He’s busy! And so is Steve from the sound of Darcy’s updates from her makeup chair - he’s too busy saving the world to be concerned about Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Becca is a lot harder to convince than himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s currently standing behind him, brandishing an electric razor. She keeps threatening to buzz an obscene image into the side of his scalp if he doesn’t stop pretending he’s not purposefully ignoring Steve’s messages because he’s a ‘wussy’. (Her words.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the penultimate day of shooting and he is finally allowed to cut his awful lanky hair off. He’d somehow persuaded the producers to let his sister administer the big chop - she moonlights as a hairdresser when she isn’t swamped with work for her Biochemistry degree. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the alien invasion that robbed him of his dominant hand, he’d felt a little touchy about any strangers touching his head too much. It was overwhelming enough having the makeup crew approach him with a curling iron, he didn’t think he’d manage to handle them wielding a tool with vibrating metal blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Becca had travelled down for the weekend to gift him with his favourite (boring) haircut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darcy was sitting on the small sofa that was squeezed into his modest trailer, smacking her gum as she typed at lightspeed on her phone. They were due to host an Instagram live q&amp;a to mark almost finishing the film. She’d demanded to be present for the culling of Bucky’s long locks. True to form she was being more of a nuisance than supportive, delivering dry quips in aid of Becca hounding him about his love life.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still while I trim your ear hair,” Becca said, leaning close to the side of Bucky’s head and folding his ear out of the way. He gripped the sides of his chair tightly, focusing on the obnoxious noise of Darcy chewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve actually never felt better,” He said as Becca finished up fading his hair and moved on to cutting layers into the longer curls on top of his head, “I feel really confident in myself, I think it’d do me good to not get bogged down in any boy drama.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becca scoffs at him, “could you say that again with more conviction, I’m not sure you quite convinced yourself there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m being serious. The stuff with Steve was getting messy. You know I don’t like that type of media attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how you avoid that attention?” Darcy quipped, “don’t swan about in the clothes you wore the night before for everyone and their mother to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becca nodded in agreement, “at least bring another jacket you can throw on, everyone knows that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know?” Bucky angled his head to look at Becca behind him, “careful how you reply </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, your protective big brother act stopped working when I turned 15.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky grumbled to himself but had to admit, at 22 Becca was already a better functioning adult than he was - steady long term boyfriend who wasn’t a complete tool; promising high-flying career; self-restraint when it came to chocolate. Bucky might as well have ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Disappointment’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>slapped on his forehead for every family gathering. God knows his great aunt certainly viewed him as such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Barnes,  Steve’s a great guy, how could he not be. What’s holding you back?” Darcy said, pulling herself upright and fixing him with a stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A healthy dose of pessimism?” He tried, recoiling forehead as Becca slapped him upside his head. “Fine, fine. Look, I don’t even know if Steve likes me in that way, let alone if we’d work out. It’s been a long time since I’ve put myself out there like that… and if it backfires in my face… I gotta risk doing that in front of the whole world. ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says the whole world has to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky chews his bottom lip, trying to formulate his sentence in a way that didn’t make him look narcissistic. “Steve is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain America, I know that. But the media doesn’t, the rest of the world doesn’t. That’s a lot of pressure that I’m not sure I can withstand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bucky…” Darcy said, a sympathetic frown creasing her brow. She reached forward to rest her hand atop of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becca lent down to rest her head on his shoulder, squeezing him into a tight hug from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you asked Steve what he thinks of this?” Darcy asked. She doesn't wait for a reply, already deciphering his expression as one of ‘haha ya think?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know what to do. Now.” She stood up, ruffling her hair back into its effortless brunette waves that she’d squashed laying on the couch. “You all done Beck's?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Becca replied, brushing excess hair that lay like dandruff off of Bucky’s shoulders as he peered at himself in the mirror - he was back in business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shedding off the mass of hair he’d had to sport for 6 months was already making him feel better. He didn’t hate the long bob, but he had quickly become sick of the maintenance. He struggled to recreate the effortless waves he saw some long-haired models swanning about with - it always seemed to look dull and lifeless on him. He’d quickly given up and settled on a messy bun more often than not. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right how does this work?” He asked Darcy, who was positioning her phone onto the coffee table as they both situated themselves close together on the couch to get in the frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smile, and answer the questions at the bottom of the screen. Ready?” She turned to give him a once over, smiling softly at him as she brushed a curl off his forehead, “pretty,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darcy leant forward and pressed the button on her screen that would broadcast them live on her Instagram story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone! I’m Darcy Lewis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m James Barnes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re on the set of our movie the Winter Soldier, which we actually finish shooting tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! And we thought to celebrate we’d answer some questions here on Instagram live. So send in any you have!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i would like to see it </span>
  <b>@jamsesh54</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>james heard my prayers and got rid of the mop on his head ty bby</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Just Barnter darlin</span>
  <b> @buckincool</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Short haired james &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; long haired james</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>James (1) curl </span>
  <b>@Mollylovesfilms</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pour one out for the long haired james barnes lovers she is very gorgeous to me</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet t***ies </span>
  <b>@jessypops</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>darcy lewis and james barnes have some babies together so we can experience the pinnacle of beauty at long last im starving </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat</span>
  <b> @lamesbarnes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stan one (1) old man who doesn’t understand how instagram works </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Bucky manages to avoid having to suppress any nausea or uncertainty by reaching out to Steve again. As is typically his style, Steve attempts to barrel his way back into Bucky’s life, sweeping down the legions of self-doubt that stand in his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Sunday, the day after shooting wrapped on ’The Winter Soldier’ and all he’s planning to do is hunker down on his couch, fisting popcorn into his mouth and watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear John</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he’s in the mood to weep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thudding on his door interrupts Channing Tatum’s longing, pained stares and for a brief moment, Bucky’s convinced he’s under attack. But Steve’s voice rings through the door, broken around some more loud knocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck? You in there? It’s Steve,” Thud, thud, thud, “Bucky.. I just wanna talk.” Thud, thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grunts and heaves himself up from his cocoon of blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Rogers, what did the door do to you.” He grumbles, swinging the door open, almost receiving a knockout wrap on the head from Steve's raised fist. The man’s quick reflexes prevent any possible concussion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky drinks in the sight of Steve in front of him - it’s been a long time. He looks the same: tall; broad shoulders; chiselled jaw; looks vaguely like a lost puppy. He’s wearing a blue workout top that looks as if it’s been tattooed on him. The man blinks owlishly at Bucky. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your hair gone?” Steve rasps out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering they haven’t spoken in almost 3 weeks he’d hoped that Steve could at least pretend to have missed him, rather than being slightly disgusted. Or is it shock?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky shrugs, “probably in the middle of a landfill site by now. Why? Did you want me to save you a lock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve has the decency to look a little embarrassed by his frankly bizarre question. “Uh.. no. I just… I liked the long hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I certainly didn’t. Pulling strands of hair out of my ass crack got old pretty quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know a little mystery between friends never hurt nobody,” Steve quips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re friends are we?” Ideally, this question would have been wrapped up in a cheeky wink, a flirtatious eyebrow raise, maybe even a sultry pout. As if to say, ‘Oh, we’re friends? Would a friend do this?’ and then he’d be on his knees for some time. But Bucky is tired and maybe just a bit vulnerable so it comes out as a pitiful plea. Gross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Steve doesn’t laugh and tell him to grow up. Instead, his shoulders slump down and his face falls.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck.. can I come in?” Steve asks, lifting his gaze to meet Bucky’s, “I brought Thai,” with that he raises a steaming, plastic bag of warm takeaway grease up to eye level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a beat, Bucky silently moves out of the way, gesturing to the man to head inside. He allows himself a quick butt ogle, just in case Steve never wants to see him again. He’ll miss those cheeks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat in silence, 5-feet apart on Bucky’s couch. He at least had the presence of mind to switch off ‘Dear John’ in lieu of a nondescript action film on Freeview. The film soundtracks their tension, which zips between them like hot bolts of lightning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through his spicy noodles, Steve breaches the heavy silence. He turns to face Bucky who’s trying to avoid making any unsightly sucking noises. Putting his food aside he looks at Bucky with such an earnest expression he swears his heart is about to pound its way out of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what,” Bucky replies, gulping heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Honestly, I’m not sure,” Steve shakes his head, chuckling humourlessly, “‘cept you haven’t been answering my messages and I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncertain of how to respond, Bucky remains silent, but puts his own food down and steels himself for whatever direction Steve is planning on going with the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know all that press about us dating or whatever... It was a lot to handle. I’m not quite used to that type of attention myself.” Steve bites his lip, furrowing his brow as he studies his twisting fingers, “But I’d be lying if I didn’t… I mean.. If just a small part of me… kinda wished those articles were true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky gapes, mouth hanging out like a fish. Before he can arrange his thoughts to form a comprehensible sentence Steve rushes to interject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know we haven’t known each other very long, but Buck.. whenever I’m with you… when I think of you… I just…” Steve scrunches his brow as if in anguish, “I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you. A ridiculous amount actually. I’ve been driving myself crazy thinking about you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Missing </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky goes to interject - surely Steve doesn’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything about him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The man knows him too well, he raises the palm of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, please let me finish,” Bucky’s mouth snaps shut with an audible sound, “I like everything about you. Don’t try to convince me otherwise. Your cold feet, atrocious cooking skills. The way your Brooklyn accent slips out when you get excited. I even don’t mind that you have no idea what’s going on in the wider world - although you really should watch the news from time to time. There are tons of apps for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Well okay, listing off a person’s major flaws isn’t typically the most effective way of professing your feelings to someone. Yet Steve, who seems so full of emotions that keep being prodded and twisted around PR agenda after PR agenda, is looking at Bucky with such genuine warmth</span> <span>in his eyes. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, Bucky hadn’t realised until now just how much he’d been wanting someone to choose him. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. To desire him for more than just his quirky metal arm, or is on-screen charisma. And here is Steve, God’s gift to mankind, professing his feelings for Bucky. He wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t seem to make his mouth move. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve rushes onwards, assuming Bucky’s silence is a rejection, “If you don’t feel the same way we can just stay friends... Or whatever you’re comfortable with. I promise I won’t ask you again. I’ll leave you alone, you’d never have to see me again. Well except for the news but it’d be like we’d never met -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The word comes out of his mouth involuntarily, as if pulled out of his mouth by an invisible string. But as he speaks he fills with a sense of confidence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>conviction</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, he’s been miserable without Steve’s solid, comforting presence at his peripheral. He wants nothing more than to pull Steve as close to himself as he can. Never letting go. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment they just stare at each other, paralysed by their emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they collide. At first, it’s all teeth, faces smushed together and Steve huffs a laugh, grabbing Bucky’s face and positioning it just where he wants him and - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It starts slow, gentle, almost tentative. Neither willing to rush a moment they had both longed for for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve angles his head, deepening the kiss, pressing his body into Bucky’s, who has no choice but to sink back, willing and pliant, until his back is flush with the couch. He slides his hands up over Steve’s chest, earning a quiet moan and cards his fingers through the golden locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve responds, moving his body over Bucky’s, slotting himself between his legs. He grasps Bucky’s hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tugs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If Bucky wasn’t absolutely smitten already, he certainly is now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spark of fire that lights up between them as their hips connect jolts them out of their reverie. They pull apart, panting heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky inhales a shuddering breath and distances himself from Steve on the couch slightly. He leaves his knee gravitating towards Steve's body, crossing the divide between sofa cushions that once seemed impossible to breach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you too… if you hadn’t guessed,” Bucky pants slightly, looking over at Steve and his red, swollen lips. He looks as if he’s been caught in a wind tunnel. Bucky feels slightly smug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week since Bucky finally planted a smooch on Steve, and oh what a week it had been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d rarely left the bedroom except for water and Steve’s hourly meal, and Bucky is thoroughly and gloriously all fucked out. He thought training for ‘The Winter Soldier’ had been challenging - daily 2 hour-long workouts that left him hanging onto the stair rail trying to reach his apartment floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to Steve’s superhero serum the man has the stamina of a bull in the bedroom. Bucky’s beginning to feel like an old man the way his hips hurt. But it’s not like they have anything better to do, they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of time to kill considering they’re both technically in between jobs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wakes feeling utterly and deliciously content. Steve had slid away from his octopus limbs at the crack of dawn to somehow go for his daily marathon. He’d made up for it by returning with hot coffee and a steaming chocolate croissant, which he plies Bucky with till he returns to the land of the living. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit at Bucky’s breakfast bar that looks out over a very expensive view of the East River. Steve is shirtless, the hair at the nape of his neck damp and curling slightly after his shower, reading a newspaper because he’s cultured. Bucky is in the middle of an intense game of Words With Friends with Natasha  - she’s winning, of course. Steve is mindlessly rubbing his hand over Bucky’s ankle, which is hooked onto the side of the bar stool he’s sat on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Huffing at Nat’s triple score word, Bucky slams his phone down on his counter and props his head onto his metal hand, peering at the newspaper Steve reads. Steve makes no sign he’s noticed Bucky’s fidgety annoyance, just continues tracing patterns on Bucky’s ankle bones, sending goosebumps up his legs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve hums softly, making no effort to verbalise any response to Bucky’s non-question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wrap party? For Winter Soldier…” Bucky says, pressing closer to Steve, folding down the top corner of the paper slightly. This gets his attention. He blinks at Bucky for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought any more about my offer? No one seems to want to destroy the world yet today.... And we’d go as best buddies of course. Wouldn’t want to raise any suspicions,” Bucky continues, waggling his eyebrows at Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected he receives a heavy sign in response. “You know I'm not crazy about parties Buck….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a celebration! I wanna see that ass of yours shake it on the dance floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me you don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steeeveee,” Bucky whines playfully, “ it’ll be fun, I promise…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky knows Steve is close to cracking. He’s got no reason not to go other than his dislike for organised social occasions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... I can introduce you to Samuel L. Jackson…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how, 8 hours later a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>tipsy Bucky pulls Steve onto the dancefloor, using him as a support as he flaunts around, wobbly-legged like a newborn giraffe. For his part, Steve looks to be enjoying it. Although Bucky is also seeing 3 Steve’s in front of him, so he could be mistaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky has silver glitter dusting over his cheekbones, sparkling through his hair and he’s managed to shower Steve in a glimmering shower of the stuff so that it shimmers over his shoulders, blinking in the strobe lights. The man’s blue eyes glisten brightly in the dark lights. He can’t get drunk but he is at least a very good sport. Humouring Bucky’s drunk antics, even playing along when Darcy joins in the bad dancing when Bowie comes on. Bucky is a sucker for glam rock.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat had pulled some spy magic and managed to worm her way into the highly-exclusive party, located on the top floor of a popular Manhattan club. She brought her ‘sort-of-boyfriend’ Clint Barton who almost immediately tied a feather boa around his neck and climbed up a wooden beam, yelling along enthusiastically to the cheesy songs the DJ plays. He’s turned his hearing aids off though, so he’s not getting any of the words right, but what he lacks in accuracy he makes up for entirely in enthusiasm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whilst Steve attempts to cajole Clint down from his precarious birds-eye view, Nat pulls Bucky away to the open bar for yet another round of tequila. Bucky is bopping along to the thumping bass as if in a daze but stops to stick his tongue out at Nat when he spots her knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to say I told you so,” She asks, cocking her head slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” he replies, popping the P.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for what it’s worth, I’m glad you sorted your shit out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I defini- I sssorted lotss of shit out, if y’know whaddamean,” he manages to slur out, attempting to wink with his heavy eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat bellows a rare laugh, “maybe I should have both these shots,” she says, promptly tossing back both shots of tequila in quick succession. Her face remains stoic - a russian talent he assumes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His exclamation of indignation is quickly drowned out by Darcy’s cries as she wraps her arms around the two of their necks, bringing them close to her in a sweaty hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WE FINISHED A MOVIEEEE,” She cheers, pressing a sloppy kiss onto Bucky’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, he returns the favour, catching sight of Steve in the background. The lighting of the club is pulsating around him as he stands just outside the crowd, looking bemused. It may be the alcohol talking but for a moment, Bucky is certain he sees a halo, looping its way around the man's head. Whatever it may be, he can’t help but think to himself - </span>
  <em>
    <span>God I am besotted with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in Bucky’s apartment, when he’s heaving into the toilet bowl and Steve is gently rubbing circles on his back, the same sappy words float their way back into his head. He might throw up again, but he no less stands by his silent adoration. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@realjamesbarnes</b>
  <span> on Instagram</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Slightly out of focus shot of James Barnes, smiling face pressed close to Darcy Lewis. They both are adorned with gold and silver glitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next photo is a photo from the set, James is dressed in a thick leather jacket, buckled together tightly across his chest. His long hair hangs in front of his face. Clasped in his metal hand is an iced coffee from Starbucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next is a picture of Darcy and James, slumped in their chairs during a break on set. They are resting peacefully, eyes closed, heads resting on each other despite the busy ongoings behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly, a wide shot of a mass of people, upwards of 100 - the hardworking crew. They all stand in the frame, celebrating the final day of shooting.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caption: </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a wrap! Thank you to everyone who worked so tirelessly on this film, your hard work does not go unnoticed. Thank you to the phenomenal @ZSaldanaFilms you continue to wow me with your greatness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To @Darcylewlew, thank you thank you for your endless love and encouragement even when I’m being a brat. You make me a better actor and an even better man. Lastly, thank you to all the fans!! Your support for this film has been overwhelming, can’t wait to show you what we’ve been working on in July! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#TheWinterSoldier #justamanandhisstarbucksagainsttheworld </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Eventually, Bucky wakes in his bed, somehow having survived the previous night’s antics. He quickly realizes the cost as he blinks at the midday sunshine that pierces through the blinds on his window. </p><p> </p><p>Hanging out his arse is an understatement. Someone is drilling a pencil through his left eye and it feels like he’s swallowed a mouthful of sand at some point in the night. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a painful hour for him to finally adjust himself into an almost upright position in bed - although he’s glad he’s alone in his bed considering the amount of retching he endures. Steve isn’t in his flat, he knows because he can’t hear the telltale signs of his presence; the soft humming of whatever song the man has on rotation through his head; the tinny clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen; or a quiet undercurrent of some extremely reliable news station. </p><p> </p><p>He needs not worry. Turning to his left he sees a glass of water, placed next to some painkillers which he swiftly gulps down. Underneath the corner of the glass is a post-it note. He lifts it to his face, smiling as he sees Steve’s choppy block capitals: </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Called on a mission. Sounds like I might be AWOL for a while. Miss you already x</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beneath the scrawled writing is a doodle. It’s a small, cartoonish version of Bucky, standing with his fist raised, mouth open as if singing. His face is adorned with David Bowie’s iconic lightning bolt face paint. </p><p> </p><p>The distance between them hurts after a blissful week wrapped up in the constant presence of each other, especially when they were only beginning to enjoy their new relationship, but the doodle soothes the pain - at least for the first few weeks. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Remarkably, Bucky uses his time rather productively. Usually, his rare time off in-between movies is spent trying to absorb as many shows as he can on Netflix. </p><p> </p><p>Hope sends him stacks of scripts and possible projects to overview, and he finds a few exciting ones that he earmarks for later. He even spots some promising endeavours that he could see himself producing, or even better <em>directing. </em>A tingle of excitement rushes through his body just thinking of the possibility of taking on such a task. </p><p> </p><p>Even without the lengthy process of script reviewing he finds himself with much to do. He’s spent far too much time on the phone to Becca - whose final year of college is proving significantly more stressful than her previous three and she’s called Bucky multiple times mid-breakdown. </p><p> </p><p>His mother has also occupied much of his time. Her and Bucky’s father had moved out to Beacon not long after Becca went off to college and he admittedly doesn’t travel to see them as often as he should. He decides to spend the weekend with his parents. His mother, Winnifred is, of course, delighted to see him. Not so delighted is the small yappy rat of a dog that she had recently adopted. </p><p> </p><p>His father, George Barnes, shoots Bucky a long-suffering look. It quickly becomes apparent that the small dog, affectionately known as Bluebell, or ‘Belly’ for short, was a vocal, needy little animal that spent half its time trying to trip Bucky up. </p><p> </p><p>Upon his arrival, his mother had cooed over his short new hair and the muscular frame that he was slowly shedding, ushering him to the kitchen where his father had been busy making dinner -  Bucky had inherited his cooking skill, or lack thereof, from his mother. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky had spent the weekend with his parents diligently helping them with whatever chores needed to be done, feeling like he was 15 again. It turns out to be just the thing he needed after the long six months shooting ‘The Winter Soldier’. He didn’t realise how bone-tired he was. Some home-cooking and evenings on the sofa squabbling at the TV were all he needed to feel like himself again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Altogether the first two weeks of Steve’s extended absence passed quickly for Bucky, even rather enjoyably. It’s not till he slides onto his couch, flicking his TV onto the news so he can watch for updates on Steve whilst he eats his postmates order, that he starts to resent the distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>The news pinwheels through various shaky cellphone footage showing a desolate of rubble and torn down buildings. The newsreader stoically reports the details: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “There have been reports of numerous explosions and collapsed buildings in Belarus’ capital, Minsk in the last few hours. Reports say the Avengers Team are on-site dealing with an unstable group of enhanced individuals, feared to be the result of illegal scientific experiments.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The feed cuts to a blurry video, taken from someone hiding in a doorway. They peer around the wall, revealing the street outside, swirling with dust and piles of rubble. Bucky feels a lead weight drop in his stomach - Steve. His dark blue stealth suit is clear through the dull, grey dust. He appears to be helping a family escape a building, looking around his shoulder frantically. There’s a shudder from the Earth. Screams can be heard from a distance. The camera shakes and then cuts to black. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Captain America can be seen aiding in emergency rescue operations in the area. It’s unknown yet the capabilities of these individuals but officials warn that they are still a long way away from deeming the area safe for community-led rescue operations. If you or anyone you know is affected by the ongoing events in Belarus please call our hotline on the number below.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky has lost his appetite. He puts his dinner to one side, turning the sound down on the news. The amateur camera footage seems reminiscent of his scattered memories of New York. The sight of the family, being guided to rescue by Steve makes his head swirl. </p><p> </p><p>The news reporter has moved on to another news story, something about a government official taking bribes. But the reporter could be speaking gibberish for all he cares.  </p><p> </p><p>He can’t stop hearing the screams. He thought he saw a small child amongst the family, are they okay? How many fatalities? <em> Is Steve okay? Oh god, what about Nat? </em></p><p> </p><p>Rationally, he knows that Steve is one of the few people who would be up to the task of dealing with enhanced individuals losing control of their powers, and he <em> knows </em> Nat wouldn’t be a part of the elite team of Avengers if she wasn’t so damn good at her job. But he still can’t help the worry. <em> The fear </em>. Bucky knows all too easily how quickly one can come to harm in such a situation. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky finds his way to Clint Barton. He knows little about the man that seems to have captured Natasha’s hard-won respect, other than that he is a complete mess at the best of times and somehow owns an entire apartment block. </p><p> </p><p>The man had first introduced himself to Bucky by managing to land in his dumpster, moments before Bucky was about to launch his rubbish into the container. He’d blinked blearily at Bucky before lighting up, “JJ Barnes! You know Natasha,”  the man cries out wearily.</p><p> </p><p>He had promptly passed out at the exertion which left Bucky the gruesome task of trying to drag the man out of the rancid bin. Natasha had seemed unsurprised when he’d called to get her to pick up her disgusting friend, but she couldn’t hide the softness in her voice after she agreed to collect him. It was a tone, Bucky learnt, she used only for Clint. </p><p> </p><p>Clint had been bragging about the concussion he was sporting from a previous mission and the order of bed rest he’d been ignoring when they celebrated the wrap of <em> The Winter Soldier. </em>So Bucky was fairly certain the man would be home. </p><p> </p><p>He was relieved to hear the sound of a dog barking and a man cursing as he knocked on Clint’s apartment door. The building was run down, as many were in the city, but the inside was surprisingly well kept together, clean at least. The same couldn’t be said for the inside of Clint’s flat. </p><p> </p><p>The door swung open to reveal Clint holding back a large one-eyed dog from leaping out into the hallway. He looked like shit, sporting a black eye and a laughably small plaster over his left eyebrow. He was at least wearing a pair of grey joggers and a ratty tee, even though both of them looked as though they’d seen better days. </p><p> </p><p>Cling took one look at Bucky’s drawn face and silently stepped aside to let him in. Bucky sat down on the shabby sofa in the centre of the room, moving aside an old pizza box. The fluffy dog padded over to Bucky and rested their head against his knee, wagging its tail when he gave their head a friendly rub. </p><p> </p><p>“I take it you’ve seen the news,” Clint asked. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky only nodded in return. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s Lucky by the way,” he said, gesturing towards the one-eyed dog, “he’s the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell,” Bucky said, voice slightly hoarse. He watched as Clint moved around the small kitchenette behind him, fiddling with his hearing aids. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want coffee?” Clint asked, waggling a broken coffee pot in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“dude...it’s 8 pm..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, yeah… so... With milk?” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky affectionately shakes his head at the man, “you got any beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah,” He replies, disappearing inside his fridge for a moment before pulling out a bottle. He throws the bottle from across the room, flying into Bucky’s outstretched hand, his aim impeccable as always. </p><p> </p><p>Clints joined him on the sofa momentarily, whistling to Lucky, who’s head perked up, ears pricked to attention. He leans over the side of the sofa and to Bucky’s astonishment, brings up a gooey slice of pizza. Lucky sits back on his hind legs, tail thumping the floor as Clint lowers the slice down to him. Lucky moves quickly grabbing the slice between his teeth and shuffling away to the far corner of the room where a pile of newspapers and a grimy blanket lie. The cheerful dog curls up around his dinner and chews away happily.</p><p> </p><p>Clint must notice Bucky’s near horrified expression but simply offers a shrug and answers his silent question with, “Dogs a nutter. Can’t get enough of pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky chooses not to fight the battle - he’s seen weirder things than a dog eating carbs. </p><p> </p><p>He ends up staying the night on Clint’s sofa, listening to the man babble to his dog as if Lucky could actually understand him. They end up attempting to reboot Clint’s ridiculously old video game console, spending far too much time arguing about whether a persistent flashing light is the console overheating or just the on light - turns out it’s neither of them. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky wakes the next morning after falling asleep mid-way through an intense game of Mario Kart. A slimy dog tongue is worming its way into his ear and he can smell something burning, but he hadn’t worried about Steve or Nat all evening. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It's been a week since the reports of unrest in Belarus first reached the news and after the first few days of footage that looked as if it rolled straight off of a war film, there’s a sudden silence. Intensive rescue and rehabilitation efforts commence, with some help from Stark’s high-tech robot team of glorified cleaners. </p><p> </p><p>The Avengers did their job well and there are reports of no casualties and only a few cases of minor injuries. The team themselves are noticeably absent but Clint assures Bucky that they can’t always be around to assist the cleanup after some disasters. The likelihood is they were focusing on the wellbeing of the enhanced individuals that seemed to cause the destruction. </p><p> </p><p>Despite Clint’s almost frustrating aloofness about the whole mission he’d actually been a great, level headed support for Bucky. Listening to his rambly concerns whilst they took Lucky on walks around a nearby park. Lucky spent most of the time eating dirt but they both agreed it looked as if he was enjoying it. Bucky doesn’t even care that he and Clint get papped and a gossip column assumes he’s got another fling going on. </p><p> </p><p>Although their newfound friendship was perhaps dented slightly after Bucky had confided in the man for some time one evening about some rather private things, including some deep insecurities he’d carried with him thanks to an embarrassing high school… incident. </p><p> </p><p>“You know you are a really good listener, Barton.” Bucky had said, feeling a strong sense of affection for Clint, who had listened silently throughout the whole evening. </p><p> </p><p>A beat passed as Bucky waited for Clint’s response, but the man was staring, transfixed out of the dark window.</p><p> </p><p>“Clint?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Clint turned around suddenly, sensing Bucky’s gaze. He fiddled with his ear for a moment, “Were you saying something? Sorry, I turned my hearing aid off like… 30 minutes ago…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Even so, it’s Clint that convinces Bucky to attend the Gucci party. He’d partnered with the luxury fashion brand last year, appearing in some sultry campaigns where he’d had to pretend he wasn’t sweltering in the hot Miami sun. </p><p> </p><p>It certainly helped that Darcy was more than willing to attend on his arm, fully prepared to exploit the free bar and rub shoulders with fashion royalty. Admittedly he did miss seeing her face every day, though he wasn’t prepared to tell her that. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky is anxiously adjusting the tie of his bespoke plum coloured Gucci suit, standing close enough to his bathroom mirror to fog up the glass. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thousands of miles away Steve is thrown into a building, disappearing under a cloud of brick and mortar.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky slides on his shiny, tight shoes, wiggling his toes around to free up some space.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bruce Banner digs through the rubble and pulls Steve’s limp body out from beneath the bricks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hired Mercedes pulls up in front of his apartment, the door opening to reveal Darcy, beautiful as ever in a fitted Gucci dress, shoes a deep plum like Bucky’s suit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A Quinjet piloted by Natasha Romanoff flies down to land next to the injured Steve who is swiftly relocated inside the aircraft. A makeshift medical bay is erected inside, which must adequately stabilise the man until they can reach New York.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>45 minutes later, Bucky and Darcy arrive at the exclusive event, giving each other a quick once over before stepping out of their vehicle and making their way to the short press line, arm in arm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is at this point that the Quinjet carrying a broken Steve Rogers lands at Stark Tower. He is carried away to the medical bay, ready to be treated by some of the top surgeons in the world.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A leaked video of the incident involving Steve is already circulating the internet.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a brief, frenzied moment posing in front of dozens of brightly flashing cameras, Bucky and Darcy move to the required press section, ready to answer mundane questions about fashion before they can move on to the real fun - the open bar. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Such is the speed of Steve Rogers medical evacuation and the subsequent media coverage that quickly followed that Bucky can’t help but wonder how on earth he missed it </p><p> </p><p>He gapes for a moment, a strange ringing in his ears. He is thankful for the solid presence of Darcy beside him who squeezes his elbow and leans towards the outstretched microphone in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“We both wish the Captain a speedy recovery. Does anyone have any questions about my dress? You'll never guess who made it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Darcy takes control of the few interviews they endure as Bucky feels the sweat begin to pool in his shoes. His right hand is shaking slightly so he keeps it tucked into his trouser pocket. The weight of his phone in his suit jacket is heavy, burning a hole through his chest because <em>he turned it off earlier.  </em></p><p> </p><p>If Steve is seriously hurt, even… <em> worse </em>he’d have no clue because he couldn’t leave his phone on vibrate like anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they finish their media trial Darcy pulls them both into a disabled bathroom, locking the door firmly behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Phone.” She says unnecessarily as Bucky is already staring at the startup screen on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>He waits nervously and watches as his phone buzzes, once, twice then three times. There’s a message from lifelong friend PizzaHut, one from Becca who is responding to his latest Instagram selfie with heart eyes and then... <em> Bingo.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(1) Missed Call From Natasha Romanoff </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He presses the <em>call back </em>button immediately and is relieved that Nat answers after one ring. He barely manages to choke out a ‘Steve-’ before she cuts him off abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine. You should come to Stark Tower though…. Tony’s sending you a car now.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky is slightly taken back by the curtness in her voice, but he remembers that it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to talk about the health of Captain America on an unsecured phone line of a well-known actor. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.. okay.. I… Nat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“... see you in a bit, Barnes.” Nat says, hanging up and leaving Bucky with a dial tone. </p><p> </p><p>Turning to Darcy, who is looking concerned at him, he gives her an apologetic smile. </p><p> </p><p>“No. No apologies, off you go and see your man.” She says pressing a kiss to his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re my fave bitch you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I fucking better be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say hi to Zendaya for me, would you.”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy throws her head back in a laugh, unlocking the bathroom door, “she’s far too cool to care about you. Now go. You’re cramping my style.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky reaches down and pulls Darcy into a tight hug, tucking his head into her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep you updated,” he says, pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>She nods, watching him walk briskly away to find the back door, keeping his head down as he pushes through the crowded hallway.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In no time Bucky is passing through the back entrance of Stark Tower, ushered into a private elevator where he is courteously greeted by Jarvis. Natasha is waiting for him as he exits the elevator - she looks pale and drawn but otherwise unscathed. She squeezes him tightly to her chest and wordlessly pulls him through the corridors of Stark Industries medical wing. An armed guard stands to attention outside a thick door but swiftly moves out of the way for him and Nat to enter. </p><p> </p><p>The room looks much like any hospital room, except the cheap, clinical hospital furniture is swapped for a slightly more comfortable version. No expenses spared at Stark Industries. </p><p> </p><p>Steve is lying in the hospital bed in the middle of the room, attached to a complicated array of wires that lead to a machine that beeps every so often - monitoring his vitals. His eyes are closed and his breathing is soft. It doesn’t seem as if he’s in too much pain but there’s a bloom of dark bruises across his cheek and a jagged mess of blood and stitches travel in a line through his hair. He looks like shit. </p><p> </p><p>Sat in the chair closest to the man is who Bucky recognises to be Sam Wilson. His head is bowed slightly as he leans next to Steve’s hand, but he looks up as they enter, a smile spreading across his face. </p><p> </p><p>“You must be Bucky,” Sam says, standing up and reaching out his hand for Bucky to shake, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise,” Bucky replies, grasping Sam’s firm hand, “How is he?” </p><p> </p><p>Sam turns slightly to look back at Steve who hasn’t seemed to stir upon their entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“All things considered, he’s doing well. Doctors reckon he’ll be walking in less than a week. Perks of that enhanced healing,” Sam says, as Bucky deflates with relief, “Unfortunately, he’s still a huge dumbass, they say that's terminal.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stutters a laugh because Steve really is a dumbass, but his attention is commanded by the soft groan from the bed in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I heard that.” Steve mumbles, wincing in pain as he shifts slightly. He spots Bucky though at the foot of the bed, trying for a pained smile. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky rushes round taking the empty chair next to the bed and clutching Steve’s hand in his own. </p><p> </p><p>“You big dumby, I was so worried.” He says, reaching out to gently cup Steve’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I had 'em on the ropes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what that means but I know it’s a lie.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam barks a laugh from behind, “ain’t that true.” </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Bucky asks, throwing the question to the room, as Steve looks to be struggling to remain conscious. </p><p> </p><p>Sam steps forward to give him the edited details as Natasha stands back, leaning heavily against the far wall. </p><p> </p><p>“We had reports of wack-job scientists trying to experiment with enhanced individuals. When we went to check them out it turned out there was a whole base in Minsk dedicated to just that.” Sam shakes his head, looking frustrated, “Puberty’s hard as it is without being a tester for Dr Frankenstein’s twisted ideas. A couple of the kids had enough. Decided to break free. But they hadn’t learnt how to control their powers. Spent days trying to track ‘em down and talk to them long enough to calm them down”</p><p> </p><p>“Your boy here thought it would be a good idea to get too close to a kid who was struggling with some elemental abilities. Steve said the wrong thing, flew headfirst into a building.”</p><p> </p><p>“The kids… did you get to them all in the end?” Bucky asks, squeezing Steve’s hand hard. It disgusted him that anyone could view a person's life as so dispensable as to put them through tests like some lab rat. He can’t imagine the turmoil those enhanced kids must be feeling.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Natasha who speaks up, “they really hit it off with a certain Norse God. They’re currently en route to a secure facility in Scotland. They’ll be safe there.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky nods, grateful that those kids might get a second chance at some form of normalcy. </p><p> </p><p>With that Bucky twists back round to Steve, a glare ready on his face. The man must know what Bucky is about to say, giving him a sheepish look in return. </p><p> </p><p>“We are so gonna have a long conversation about being reckless dum-dum when you get out of here,” Bucky says, pointing a finger at him. Despite his reproachful tone, Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s hand, who flushes. </p><p> </p><p>“And that's our cue to leave,” Sam says behind them, standing next to Nat who coolly raises an eyebrow at Bucky. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, all I’m gonna do it just watch this big lug sleep off his painkillers,” Bucky responds, jerking his head to Steve whose eyelids are already drooping. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see you two later,” Sam smirks, holding the door open for Nat to slip out into the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky salutes his departure and hear's Sam's laugh reverberate through the empty corridor just before the door closes. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank god we’re alone now,” Bucky drawls, turning back round to Steve. </p><p> </p><p>The man has passed out, head slack against his pillow. Bucky’s pretty sure he’s drooling already. He shakes his head, smiling to himself and drops a kiss to Steve's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>He leans back against the surprisingly comfy chair and raises his head to look at the ceiling, “Hey Jarvis? You got any spare clothes? I can’t feel my balls in this suit.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1>The Washington Post</h1><p>Minsk in Ruins: Are the Avengers Really Our  Best  Defenders? </p><p>By Barry Johnson </p>
<p></p><div class="newsarticle">
<p></p><div class="left"><p> </p><p>Much of the capital city of Belarus, Minsk, is in ruins following violent collisions between police forces in the city and a number of enhanced individuals. </p><p>These individuals are said to be a part of an unauthorized research project carried out by a group of scientists looking to study enhanced individuals in close quarters. </p><p>The <em> UN’s 2018 Enhanced Individual Protection Act </em>prohibits invasive testing on enhanced individuals. It is thought that the research undertaken in the private facility violated such laws. </p><p>Attempts to penalise the as-of-yet unknown team of scientists led to mass breakouts within the facility where the enhanced individuals were placed.</p><p>A team of Avengers, including controversial political figure Captain America, The Billionaire Iron Man and Norse God Thor, were deployed early on before the conflict broke out. </p><p>Numerous witnesses reported seeing the heroes working with local police teams to secure areas of safety for civilians as well as trying to contain the unpredictable individuals. </p></div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="right"><p>A spokesperson for the Avengers released a statement: “The Avengers were alerted about the existence of an illegal containment of a number of enhanced individuals within the city. They were deployed to facilitate the extraction of said individuals, and following an escalation within a secure facility, the team assisted in providing further relief efforts. The team worked tirelessly to protect civilians in challenging circumstances. They understand the frustration at the unintended damage to the city, but are committed to supporting reconstruction efforts where possible.”</p><p> </p><p>The team refused to respond to calls that rather than de-escalating the situation, the Avengers only furthered the violence. A witness accused the team of “significantly contributing to the destruction of the historic city”. </p><p>The Avengers' presence in Minsk has once again heightened the growing public tension between the Avengers and Public Officials. It’s been argued that the group of ‘superheros’ are the impetus for the rise in violent and destructive events seen across the world in recent years. </p><p> </p><p><em> Continued on page 8.  </em> <em><br/>
</em></p></div></div><div class="row">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
</em>
  </p>
  <p>New York Minute <b>@NewYorkMNews</b></p>
  <p>Footage shows Captain America talking to an enhanced individual before being thrown into a building, causing significant damage to surrounding properties. #MinskBreakout <span class="weblink"> nymn.us/cbde6 </span></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Rep. Mindy Lowle <b>@MindyLowle</b></p>
  <p>In typical Avengers fashion rather than making violent, unpredictable situations easier to manage they have instead facilitated the destruction of important landmarks. Where is the accountability? #MinskBreakout</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Todd <b>@ToddMalcom67</b></p>
  <p>Interesting thread comparing situations of civil unrest where the Avengers team intervened and those they didn't. Seems to be a correlation between the presence of Avengers and the quantity of damage. #MinskBreakout #BattleofNewYork #Sokovia</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lucy Wilkinson <b>@Wilk.Luce40</b></p>
  <p>This would be an interesting thread if you actually compared incidences of the same scale. Of course there would be a significant amount of damage when literal ALIENS ATTACKED compared to when a lone person commits a crime… the avengers aren’t being called for when John the postman goes full American Psycho….</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lucy Wilkinson <b>@Wilk.Luce40</b></p>
  <p>In fact, there are numerous studies that show that when the Avengers team were present, the amount of damage to local architecture went up, but <em> casualties </em> and <em> death rates </em>dropped to almost nil……</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lucy Wilkinson <b>@Wilk.Luce40</b></p>
  <p>Baffling that people and the news media seem to value buildings rather than human lives…… </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="texttimes"><p></p>
<h1>The Telegraph</h1><p><b>Should The Avengers Get Permission Before Saving A City?</b></p><p>By Elle Woods</p><p>We all remember where we were in 2012 when aliens attacked New York. </p><p>They blew a hole in the sky and with it destroyed the assumption that we were alone in the Universe, along with most of Manhattan. </p><p>But imagine if the Avengers, the seemingly arbitrary collection of ‘superheroes’, required permission from the city of New York before responding to the Alien Attack. Perhaps this would have caused a slight setback in their impressive response. Or maybe, their efforts to prevent the destruction of the Earth would have been stalled just enough, perhaps by human error, minor communication, even a clogged printer cartridge. Perhaps such human errors meant that New York did not end up surviving the invasion as remarkably as it did. If this was the case, then the fighting and destruction might not have been contained to Manhattan thanks to the Avengers timely intervention. </p><p>These are all genuine concerns raised by the proposal by the UN to enforce significant restrictions on the movement and capabilities of the Avengers. </p><p>Following the mass destruction of public property in Belarus, there have been calls to limit the team's unrestricted response to extreme situations like those in Sokovia in 2015 and last week in Minsk. </p><p>Resistance to such legislation, including WWII Hero Captain Steven Rogers,  make reference to the time-sensitive nature of the type of emergencies the team deals with - alien invaders don’t wait for the UN’s permission to enter a country. </p><p>In battle, time is of the essence.</p><p>However -</p><p><b>If you want to continue reading this article and many others, please sign in.</b><b> If you do not have an account, sign up </b><b><span class="u">here</span></b> <b>and join our mailing list. For only £5 a week you can receive dozens of </b><b><em>exclusive </em></b><b>articles. </b></p></div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As expected, Steve is placed on mandatory bed rest for at least a week after the accident in Belarus. He only lasts 3 days - although it’s not Steve’s fault. </p><p> </p><p>He’s ordered to hobble his way on crutches into Stark Industries, meeting with numerous government officials, lawyers and military generals for hours on end; discussing the ramifications of the destruction in Minsk. </p><p> </p><p>It's tiring stuff, even with Steve’s enhanced healing powers. More often than not he stays overnight at the tower, reaping the benefits of Starks array of on call medics who can offer him the powerful pain medication and support he needs. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky barely gets to spend time with Steve before has to say goodbye and hop on a plane to LA. It’s not quite the post-reunion bliss he had imagined, but he understands that dating Steve requires a lot of long-distance, even if they are in the same city. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s latest film, sci-fi thriller ‘<em> The Martian’ </em>is due to be released and though he doesn’t play a leading role, his name is garnering enough buzz lately that he’s booked in for a number of key cities on the lengthy press tour. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hope sits next to him on the flight to LA, biting her nails and flicking through a large stack of newspapers. Her hair is cut short and blunt, brushing the edges of her chin. It’s in its usual sleek style that she sports no matter how ridiculously early it is - her polished appearance always puts Bucky’s trademark jeans and a semi-clean t-shirt to shame.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky sends a quick message to Steve - mushy hearts galore of course - before he gets ready to pass out for as long as he can. Steve’s in Berlin meeting with key members of the UN, discussing more serious legality issues in the aftermath of Minsk. </p><p> </p><p>Next to him, he hears a ‘humph’. He glances over his shoulder, shutting his phone screen off, the sappy smile sliding off his face. Hope is leant on the armrest between them, staring at the phone in his lap disapprovingly. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asks, sitting up straight, ready to be affronted. </p><p> </p><p>“As your manager -”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, as my manager blah blah. Hope, just say what you wanna say.” He rolls his eyes and busies himself untangling his headphones. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to say<em> , </em> if you let me finish,” she retorts, raising an eyebrow beneath her fringe, “that whilst I am ecstatic that you’ve finally found someone to annoy, who won’t run away, I hope you understand the logistical nightmare I’m tasked with by you not-so-secretly dating political enemy No.1.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a slight exaggeration…” He replies, but already feels his stomach sink, he knows where this conversation will end and he’s not looking forward to it. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Hope flips round one of the Newspapers she’s been tutting her way through. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain Irresponsible: Has America Lost its Greatest Hero? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky winces. He had in fact seen that front cover, and the dozens like it since Steve was flown back abruptly from Minsk. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, James,” Hope leans forwards and aims at a sympathetic expression, something he’s never seen her do before, “You don’t need me to tell you how important these next few months are. You’ve been submitted for Award Season recognition but being involved, in whatever way, with a possible war criminal is the quickest way to social ostracization.”</p><p> </p><p>This speech isn’t new from Hope. In almost a decade of working together, she’s given a number of versions of said speech - when he first tried tequila and was papped practically flying out of a nightclub; after he’d posted on his Instagram that he didn’t really like cheese; before he’d gone up to Judi Dench to offer her half of his beef Pâté cracker.</p><p> </p><p>He playfully laughed all of them off - he wasn’t about to change who he was to mold himself into a Hollywood friendly version of himself. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This time it was different. </p><p> </p><p>Steve is a global entity, his mistakes weren’t shared to just a few gossip columns and forgotten in a week. When Steve makes a mistake his flaws are dragged out into the public eye for every judge, juror and uptight asshole to form an opinion on. He doesn’t need Hope to tell him how being associated with Steve could so easily damage his entire career. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So yes, Bucky <em> knows </em> the consequences of bad press, and he <em> knows </em>that dating Steve is the equivalent of going on a 3 day-bender and accidentally murdering someone. </p><p> </p><p>But he also knows that Steve makes little snuffling noises in his sleep, and that he wakes up at dawn for his run but as soon as he finishes he’ll slide back into bed, pulling Bucky close to him. He prefers tea over coffee and can spend <em> weeks </em>trying to get the illustration for one page of his children’s books just right. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, Bucky thinks idly, he’s not <em> my </em>public enemy. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand, Hope. I do really. Steve and I have agreed to keep things private for a while, enjoy each other before the press have a feeding frenzy,” Bucky bites his lip nervously but his voice is strong and certain as he continues, “Even so, I am not going to stop dating Steve. I <em> trust him </em> and his decisions. I’ve got no reason to doubt him. That means that whatever the press has to say about him, I don’t care. I get my information from the number one source.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s face is unsurprised, she must have known Bucky was gonna stick by Steve no matter what she said. </p><p> </p><p>She nods, “you always were a heart open, brain off kinda guy, James.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take offence to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should, god knows the stomach ulcers you give me.”</p><p> </p><p>“..is this a bad time to tell you that I’m taking Steve as my plus one to the premiere in London?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope moans so loud a passing stewardess nervously looks their way, continuing to look over her shoulder concerned even as Bucky waves her away with an assuring smile. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The first half of the press tour goes by without a hitch. Bucky is appropriately charming and handsome at the LA premiere, joking and laughing with his castmates. </p><p> </p><p>Although he does accidentally step on Matt Damon’s toe, not once but three times, but the man is gracious enough to laugh it off. </p><p> </p><p>He posts his highly crafted Instagram promos, takes so many selfies with people his face feels like it’s gonna fall off and allows himself to be primped and primed into a plastic, cakey version of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky even manages a quick sob in the shower after meeting a group of teenagers waiting at the premiere for him who brandished a large, cardboard sign that painted with the words ‘<em> We love you, James’. </em>Their enthusiasm to meet him is so touching and something he has rarely experienced so far. His intense jet lag has also left him feeling emotionally vulnerable so he writes the shower cry off as a highly effective form of self-care.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Unfortunately, he doesn’t manage to speak to Steve properly, other than a few quick messages checking up on one another here and there. He does manage to keep an eye on the ever updating news media.</p><p> </p><p>Public opinion is softening slightly - shifting to scrutinise the government's role in Belarus for allowing such gruesome experiments to occur underneath their nose. </p><p> </p><p>There are still calls for some form of ‘superhero’ regulation and Steve is still being hounded by the press regularly, appearing on camera noticeably drained and weary. </p><p> </p><p>He says he’s feeling better, almost completely healed from the accident, but Bucky suspects he’s just trying to make sure Bucky doesn’t worry too much. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tokyo, Singapore, Beijing and Paris pass much the same. Smiling, waving, recycled answers to recycled questions. He also discovers that his reputation seems to have spread far wider than he expected. </p><p> </p><p>Often when he considered his own ‘fame’, which he didn’t do often, he thought of himself as if inside an ‘American Bubble’. But to see so many people who have watched and enjoyed his movies across the world is humbling and he spends the short flight to London from Paris silent in thought. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When they land and arrive at the hotel he tells Hope he’s going for a quick nap before they have to go for dinner at some swanky restaurant with the rest of the cast. Steve is due to arrive from Berlin sometime this evening too, though he couldn’t confirm the time, so Bucky assumes he'll be rather late. </p><p> </p><p>He lies on his bed, pawing at his eyes and settling himself between the flush pillows behind him. His brain is far too active to allow his tired mind some rest. He keeps zoning out, staring at the intricate patterns of the ceiling tiles, his brain running wild in the background. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A soft knock on the door saves him for failing to get some rest. <em> Steve. </em></p><p> </p><p>Bucky swings open the door, drinking in the sight of the man in front of him. He’s wearing a dark suit, shirt buttons pulled apart at the top and ruffled. Deep bruises stain beneath his eyes that are as blue as ever. Steve still manages a weak smile at Bucky who immediately pulls him into a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>Steve brings him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist whilst closing the door with his other. He buries his head in the nape of Bucky’s neck breathing deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” Steve mumbles, voice muffled by Bucky’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too,” Bucky replies, pulling back to look at Steve, bringing his hands to cup the man's face and pressing a warm kiss to his lips.  </p><p> </p><p>Letting Steve shower away his tensions, Bucky sits patiently on his bed, zoning out to some quirky shopping channel selling mops. He shoots a quick message to Hope to let her know he might be slightly late to dinner. </p><p> </p><p>When Steve leaves the bathroom, haloed by steam, he still looks exhausted, but his hair is fluffy and he’s changed into a comfortable hoodie and trousers. He lays back against the headboard of the bed next to Bucky, intertwining his hand with Bucky’s cool metal one whilst Bucky mutes the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask how Berlin went?” Bucky asks, angling his body towards Steve. </p><p> </p><p>The man plays with their intertwined fingers for a moment, tracing out looping patterns on the back of Bucky’s hand. He gives a deep sigh before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>“It went… As well as we could have hoped. We’ve been hit with some… restrictions. Temporary ones for now. Not ideal but at least we can have some freedom of movement.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you can still save the world, just gotta let your mum know where you’re going?” Bucky quips. He’s gifted a small quirk of the lips from Steve who shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky opens his mouth to say something, but his phone vibrates across the room. Disentangling himself from Steve he picks his phone up - Hope. She’s asking where he is.</p><p> </p><p>“....I gotta go…” He says, turning around in time to see the flash of disappointment before Steve carefully masks it, “I’m sorry. I really wanna stay but it wouldn’t look good to not turn up to dinner tonight. I think the director is finally starting to like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ridley Scott?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that guy…” Bucky climbs over the bed to Steve, “I <em> promise </em> I will make it up to you.” He pecks Steve on the cheek before turning to grab his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Buck, I'm probably just gonna pass out anyway.” Steve says, feigning a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky looks at Steve one last time, kisses him on the cheek and then rushes out the door as his phone starts vibrating again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Unfortunately Bucky doesn’t get to make good on his promise. He’s practically dragged from his bed at 6am, where he’s wrapped up in Steve, by Hope yelling at him to get ready for a day of routine press interviews. </p><p> </p><p>He’s covered in a blanket of make up and silky shirts all before he’s even taken a sip of his coffee. He barely manages to wave goodbye to Steve, who’s still groggy in bed, as he’s ushered out the door. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s not until they’re in the car that evening, on the way to Leicester Square where the premiere is, that Bucky finally gets to actually have a proper, if brief conversation with Steve. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I spent most of my time in the National Gallery. They have some fascinating art collections there, Buck. It’s a shame you couldn’t be there.” Steve says, face lighting up as he recalls some of his favourite pierces in the gallery, following his day exploring London. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. This work trip is involving more work than I’d like.” Bucky pouts. </p><p> </p><p>“Well as the number one authority on chaotic work schedules, I understand.” Steve placates him, smoothing down the lapel of Bucky’s suit jacket. He’s dressed in Gucci again, black suede with fine silver trim. His hair has been blow-dried into a curling quiff that he could only dream of recreating. </p><p> </p><p>Steve sits next to him, as always looking like an adonis. Hope thoughtfully ordered him a suit in silver, with a crisp black shirt underneath to match Bucky’s. Their first appearance together on a red carpet needed to be as poised and professional as possible. Even if they were masquerading as ‘friends’. </p><p> </p><p>“‘<em> The Martian’. </em>Am I gonna like this one as much as ‘Gravity’?” Steve asks, coy.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m no Sandra Bullock….” Bucky cocks an eyebrow at him. He leans out of his seat, giving Steve a quick kiss before peering out the window as the car sidles up alongside the red carpet. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready handsome?” He says, looking back at Steve who looks vaguely nauseous at the sight of hundreds of screaming, excited fans. </p><p> </p><p>“As I'll ever be,” He replies, gulping audibly. </p><p> </p><p>The car door opens, blinding them both with camera flashes. Bucky steps out, the epitome of cool confidence. He grins and waves at the crowd before turning to watch Steve climb out the car behind him. </p><p> </p><p>There are gasps. No one expected Captain America to turn up to a film premiere, let alone with James Barnes. </p><p> </p><p>“Deep breaths,” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear as they head towards the media section of the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying,” Steve mutters back, lips closed. </p><p> </p><p>“You know how to smile right? Just pretend you like spending time with me,” Bucky retorts, laughing as Steve swats his arm gently. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t work miracles, Buck.”</p><p> </p><p>Cameras flash as they stand close together, arms around each other's waist, both grinning into the array of cameras. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Variety <b>@Variety Film</b></p><p> </p><p>‘The Martian’ Dir. Ridley Scott, receives rave critical reviews as it rakes in $54.3 million on its opening weekend. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Daily Mail<b> @TheDailyMail</b></p><p> </p><p>James Barnes and Steve Rogers spark more dating rumours as the two arrive for the UK premiere of ‘<em> The Martian’ </em> together <span class="weblink">dmns.uk/jse3</span></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>SallyB <b>@beanydarling</b></p><p> </p><p>Don’t see why captain america doesn’t just come out already… so obvious the way he looks at james barnes!!!!! swoon!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reply from @starspangledfan</b>
</p><p>It’s really not cool to pressure someone to come out... Even if he is gay he’s got no  reason to announce it to anyone</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reply from @starspangledfan</b>
</p><p>Besides, captain america has always kept his personal life private no wonder considering the amount of attention his relationship with Peggy Carter got when he first woke up </p><p> </p><p><b>Reply from</b> <b>@beanydarling</b></p><p>I'm not saying he should come out..  Just it would be nice if he could be open and honest with his fans, nothing to be ashamed about…. Not like i asked for your opinion</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s Just Barnter darlin<b> @buckincool</b></p><p> </p><p>Me: knows that the constant assumption that two close male friends must be gay if they have a close emotional bond reinforces toxic stereotypes about men and their emotions hence why james and steve are likely just good friends </p><p> </p><p>Also me: dey gay </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not your mom <b>@buckysjockstrap</b></p><p> </p><p>I thank our lord an saviour james bucky barnes for being completely incapable of wearing suits that fit lemme see them biceps bbs</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p><p>TW - mentioned drug abuse, brief physical assault. See endnotes for more information.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The Hollywood Reporter<b> @HollywoodReporter</b></p><p>James Barnes, Chadwick Boseman and Dev Patel among first Lead Actor nominations announced for #CriticsChoiceAwards</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="textcourier">
  <p>
    <em> Transcript of the Speech delivered by Actor James Barnes at Stark Industries Prosthetic Enhancement Programme Showcase Gala </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Thank you all so much for taking time out of your busy schedules to be here tonight. As an ambassador of Stark Industries Prosthetic Enhancement Programme I am delighted to see so many familiar faces ready and willing to change thousands of peoples lives like only a few years ago Stark Industries dared to change mine.    </p>
  <p>When I think back on who I was a mere few days after my accident in 2012 when I lost my arm, I see a broken, lost man. I’m sure many of you understand and can relate to the confusion and trauma that seemed to settle over this great city of New York, following the Chitauri Invasion. </p>
  <p>For myself, I was unable to come to terms with the fact that not only had I lost a limb, after two decades of relying on both hands, but also… ET was real. [Hold For Applause]</p>
  <p>Sorry, couldn’t not make that joke. </p>
  <p>But in all seriousness, I was struggling. More than I realised at the time. Struggling to keep my head afloat, struggling to even <em> want </em>to. </p>
  <p>A common question I get since my accident, other than, ‘do you have super strength?!’ (the answer is no ladies and gentlemen). [Hold For Applause] </p>
  <p>What I’m often asked is how my life changed <em> after </em>I received the prosthetic. </p>
  <p>It’s a fine question, understandable, well-intentioned,  but it’s one with a complicated answer. You see the question presupposes the notion that after I lost my arm, I needed it to be replaced to become myself again, to even function properly. </p>
  <p>Now there are many people without 4 limbs who showcase just how misguided the latter assumption is.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The former, however, is something I wrestled with for some time after my accident. Who would I be without this prosthetic? How have I changed since receiving this metal arm? </p>
  <p>My answer varies, depending on my mood, but the sentiment remains the same. I am not my prosthetic. It is a valuable tool that I use throughout my day to day life <em> but </em> it is not what <em> made </em>me. </p>
  <p>You see, it wasn’t receiving my prosthetic arm that pushed me to carry on after a lengthy and painful recovery period in hospital.</p>
  <p>Rather, it was the phenomenal, expert support and guidance of a team of qualified specialists, coordinated by Stark Industries, who guided me through the gruelling journey of recovery. Dedicated specialists worked tirelessly to ensure I received the utmost care, physically, mentally and emotionally when I was at my most vulnerable. </p>
  <p>And of course, my wonderful family and friends. Best not to forget them. [Hold For Applause]</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>As I mentioned, my prosthetic arm is <em> not </em> the maker of who I am. Without it, I have no doubt I would still be the strong, confident and successful man I am today. But I can guarantee that without the <em> therapeutic </em>care provided by Stark Industries I would be telling a much different story. </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>This is why I am so proud to announce that not only is Stark Industries Prosthetic Enhancement Program beginning to start developing state-of-the-art prosthetic limbs for it’s first few applicants. They will also help fund numerous care and rehabilitation centres dedicated to one-of-a-kind physical and emotional therapy for survivors of traumatic events like those in Sokovia and New York. [Hold For Applause]</p>
  <p>These services are not only available for applicants who are a part of SIPEP, but also those who do not wear a prosthetic limb, for whatever reason. [Hold For Applause]</p>
  <p>But that is enough from me tonight. Please allow me to introduce to the stage the woman who dared to dream up such a monumental, life-changing foundation. CEO of Stark Industries and Patron of Stark Industries Prosthetic Enhancement Programme, Pepper Potts.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Pepper had called to ask Bucky if he would be interested in becoming an ambassador for SIPEP he had jumped at the chance. Eager to increase his involvement in the programme that, in its infancy, had coaxed him back to health. </p><p> </p><p>Standing back from the podium he’s been speaking at for the last ten minutes, he looks on at the crowd of faces that stare back at him. The hot, yellow lights are trained on Pepper, who coolly handles the attention like the professional she is but the heat is still bouncing back into his face, making him sweat. He’s looking for one face in particular. <em> Steve.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sat to the right of the room, next to Tony Stark who is twirling a metal straw in his hand, is Steve. His blonde hair is practically glowing in the dark light and he looks like an Olympic swimmer amongst the crowd of regular-sized philanthropic millionaires. </p><p> </p><p>Catching Bucky’s eye Steve gives him a double thumbs-up, mouthing <em> ‘Well done’ </em> at him. He feels a flush of appreciation for the man. He’d truly been a source of constant support for Bucky throughout the evening. It had been a surprisingly emotional time for Bucky, who had naively thought he was fully recovered from his traumatic injury. </p><p> </p><p>He had spent most of the night, circling around the gala hall, slipping in and out of conversations, selling SIPEP to the masses. It wasn’t until he’d bumped into some current applicants for the prosthetic programme did it really hit home what this event was really about. </p><p> </p><p>Notably, when he meets an Army Vet, who discusses how she lost both of her legs in an IUD explosion, Bucky gets so choked up at her bravery she ends up being the one comforting him. He ends up snuffling away from her, guided by Steve's warm presence. Clinging onto a wrinkled tissue she’d had at the bottom of her purse, Bucky wishes her well for the coming month. She’ll be fitted for prosthetic limbs in the coming months and he promises he’ll get a proper grip on his emotions for when they get a chance to meet next. </p><p> </p><p>A small girl with a congenital limb defect, no older than nine years old, peers up at him and proudly tells him that he’s her favourite. She doesn’t elaborate on what specific favourite he is exactly, but he still has to turn around and bite his fist to stop himself weeping. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bucky’s amazed that he managed to keep it together on stage during his speech. But Pepper had an extremely efficient team of PR experts who had helped him craft the perfect speech that was just the right amount of genuine, emotional, funny and also motivating. Bucky could never have hoped of writing himself. </p><p> </p><p>Pepper finishes speaking and a few short videos play on screen, detailing the work Stark Industries is doing to expand their prosthetics programme. Shortly after Bucky can finally escape off of the stage, making his way through the crowds of people wanting a chance to discuss his prosthetic. </p><p> </p><p>Politely declining any attempts at conversation, Bucky makes his way to Steve’s side, who is ready and waiting with a strong alcoholic beverage in his hand. Bucky grasps the glass and gulps down the drink, wincing as the sharp jolt of vodka slides down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that was terrifying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you did great,” Steve says, gently squeezing Bucky’s elbow, in lieu of their usual more affectionate greeting, they are still hiding from the public after all, “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Steve goes to reject the compliment but Bucky cuts him off, staring at him earnestly, “no seriously. If it weren’t for you and your goofy face staring back at me I think I would have spewed. So thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve shakes his head, smiling at Bucky. He leans close enough so their foreheads are almost touching and Bucky can count the freckles that lightly dust across Steve’s nose. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re making it really difficult to not kiss you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Need I remind you, this whole secret relationship thing was your idea,” Bucky responds cheekily. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Placing the blame on me now? Kiss me. I <em> dare </em> you.” Steve squints at Bucky who grits his teeth - the damn competitive punk. </p><p> </p><p>Before Bucky can even respond or begin to mull over the risks of planting a sloppy kiss on Steve’s face, ruining their attempts at a secret relationship, they are separated by a Tony Stark sized cockblock. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for interrupting your frankly heinous attempts at convincing everyone you two are platonic pals, but I need ol’ buckanova here. There are some uptight would-be donors who I need you to use your metallic charms on.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky rolls his eyes and shares a look of disdain with Steve, who raises his eyebrows, clearly amused. He’s used to Stark's annoying antics that persist even through the tensest of circumstances. </p><p> </p><p>“Did the video montage of young children being gifted life-changing health care not sway them at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Stark shakes his head, wrapping an arm over Bucky’s shoulder, tightly pulling him closer to him, lest he tries to make an escape. </p><p> </p><p>“You should know by now that emotional manipulation is not persuasive enough for them. I need you to distract them with a shiny thing worth millions.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky sighs but gives Steve a sorry smile - he was used to being used as a compelling tool to convince rich billionaires to part with a minimal amount of their hoarded wealth for those in need. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, Bucky’s metal arm and charming smile<em> are </em>powerful tools when paired with Stark's own cunning manipulation tactics. He doesn’t mind showing his arm off like a science experiment, as long as it’s for a good cause.  </p><p> </p><p>“Go on and persuade some old fogeys to do something worthwhile for once,” Steve says, “Michelle Obama is by the food table so I’m gonna attempt to introduce myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell her I love her,” Bucky pleads as Stark ushers him towards a group of old, crusty white men grouped nearby. Steve merely salutes in response. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bucky grimaces as they close in on the small group of greying men, all wearing near-identical nondescript suits that cost more than Bucky’s entire apartment. He can practically smell the privilege that comes off them in waves. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you even bother associating with these men?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all just waiting for them to die off,” Stark responds quietly into his ear before letting go of Bucky and outstretching his arms to greet his targets, “My favourite Gentleman! Look who I’ve brought.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s silent in Steve’s apartment except for the soft sound of Steve tapping his paintbrush against the rim of a glass of murky water, dipping the tip into rich, creamy paint and then gliding his brush against a thick card. He’s sat in front of his large bay windows at his drawing table, focusing hard on the painting in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Across the room, Bucky is spread across one of Steve’s plush couches, folded into the cushions with a plush blanket draped over his legs. In one hand is a steaming mug of coffee, dark and bitter, in the other, he holds a thick manuscript. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a pencil tucked behind his ear which he occasionally reaches forward to scratch a small note in the margins of the page he’s reading. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They’ve been seeing each other officially for almost 3 months and have quickly settled into a comfortable routine. Spending most nights wrapped up in one another in one of their respective apartments, careful to leave in the morning as inconspicuously as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Much to both of their relief, the press seems to have ended their near-constant onslaught of invasive speculation. At long last, they have been able to venture outside together without worrying too much about any overanalysis of their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>The attention had begun to feel a little overwhelming so Bucky is glad that things have mellowed out enough for the two of them to enjoy the early stages of their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>It’s always been the most exciting part of any relationship for Bucky, not that he’s managed to maintain many long-term boyfriends. He relishes the tingle of excitement at just the thought of Steve’s name. The butterflies that flutter in his stomach even now whenever he sees him, even if they’ve only been separated for an hour. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Above all, it’s the moments of quiet companionship that Bucky values the most as their relationship continues to deepen. He listens to the gentle rhythm of Steve’s breaths as if they are the finest piece of music that’s ever been composed. A melody sweet enough to lull him to sleep. For now, he is content to observe peacefully.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Currently, Steve’s back is to him, hunched over his desk, but as Bucky stares at the man, he can sense the tension that sprawls through the man's shoulders like wiry tendrils of frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky places his pencil in between the pages of the script and crosses the room to Steve, leaving his coffee and blanket behind. He runs his hands over Steve’s shoulders, feeling the hard muscle relax slightly under his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s it going?” Bucky asks, bending down to tuck his chin into Steve’s shoulder, pressing a kiss into the side of his neck and wrapping his arms around the man's torso. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Steve breathes out heavily through his nose, leaning back into Bucky’s frame. </p><p> </p><p>“Not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks good from here,” Bucky says, and he means it. </p><p> </p><p>Depicted in fine, dreamy watercolour is a cool, crisp pebble beach, bordered by a choppy dark sea with white seafoam cresting through the water. A small boy stands in the centre of the scene, artfully nondescript, painted in washed-out watercolours to match the muted tones of the background. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky is no expert on art by any means, nor the requirements for children's illustrations, but he’s sure Steve’s art would be enough to inspire the likes of even the most stubborn of children.  </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s been commissioned by famous children’s author Tessa Thompson who is as witty and hilarious as she is creative and captivating. Bucky has gradually seen Steve piece together the masterpiece of the short story with delicate watercolour images, reminiscent of a Beatrix Potter book. It’s any wonder that Steve still manages to find blissful enjoyment in his work with the pressure he must feel to create perfection.</p><p> </p><p>“I think this is my favourite one yet, Buck,” Steve says, twisting out of Bucky’s embrace to look up at him softly. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky smiles, brushing a hand through the blonde fringe that flops over Steve’s brow, “you said that about Tessa’s last book.”</p><p> </p><p>“She just keeps getting better!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhh,” Bucky says, bending to press a kiss to Steve’s lips, “fancy taking a quick break..?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Steve replies, muffled against Bucky’s mouth, he pulls back long enough to continue, “I need to finish this… today… and we both know… it’s not gonna be… quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make it worth your while,” Bucky says, angling himself closer into Steve’s frame, squashing any attempt at a reply. Not that Steve would want to. He’s a sucker for Bucky’s charm. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They separate sometime later, breathing heavily, puffing air into the space around them as they manoeuvre themselves into a somewhat comfortable together on the sofa, whilst still remaining wrapped up in each other. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky is lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, heavy-lidded as Steve plays with his hair. He’s humming a song, something old that Bucky doesn’t recognise. The moment is peaceful enough that Bucky thinks, <em> wishes, </em>he could stay like this forever. It’s a shame he’s gonna have to leave soon to go back to his apartment - he’s running low on clean… well, pretty much everything at this point.  </p><p> </p><p>Steve has stopped the slow twirling of his hands through Bucky’s hair and he looks over to the man, who’s laying on his side pressed into the back of the sofa. Steve is leaning on one of his hands studying Bucky intently. At Bucky’s questioning gaze he pushes himself to a seat, legs sprawling over Bucky’s own, who follows suit quickly, waiting to find out the source of Steve’s pensive gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Bucky asks after a beat, finding the silence unbearably loud, and he’s never been one for patience. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking… I don't want you to go home,” Steve says quietly, staring at his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not going anywhere yet. Not on this empty stomach,” Bucky replies, stomach gurgling on cue in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Steve says, louder with more certainty this time, turning to face Bucky and clutching his hand in his warm grasp, “I mean ever… as in I want <em> this </em>to be your home. I love you. Heck, I love you enough that I want you to have more than just a drawer of boxer briefs here. I want you to have half the wardrobe.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is so sweet, that you think I’d only take up half of your wardrobe…”</p><p> </p><p>“I was being generous,” Steve jokes, but swiftly returns to seriousness, appearing almost uncertain, “...will you move in with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky pauses for a moment, enjoying the building of tension. He’s an actor, after all, he <em> thrives </em>on drama. </p><p> </p><p>“Steve. I would love to steal at least ¾ of your wardrobe space, <em> permanently </em>,” Bucky laughs as Steve’s face breaks into delight and he rushes forward to kiss Bucky who just about manages to stop him with a firm palm to the chest, “oh, and I absolutely love you too. A shit ton.”</p><p> </p><p>He lets Steve slide his lips over his own, relishing in the heat of the kiss that sparks a flame of desire in the pit of his stomach, happy to be swept away in the joy of the moment. So much for a quick break. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the end, Bucky never does end up moving all his things into Steve’s flat. The script he’s been making his way through gripped him so tightly he barely finished it before calling Hope, pleading with her to get a meeting with the producers attached to the film - the infamous Fritz Siblings. </p><p> </p><p>He’s thrust into half a dozen meetings with officials in suits who eye him up like he’s prey, where he has to sweatily make his way through a presentation as to why he’d be the perfect director for this film despite having little previous experience. </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the week, exhausted and drained he finally receives the call he’s been waiting for. In 2 months time, he will direct his first feature film - a conditional offer so long as there aren’t any major hiccups. </p><p> </p><p>The Fritz siblings, Robert and Mary Fritz, own a production company which is notorious for rejecting most forms of modern media. Regularly shunning all but a few rare public appearances and strictly monitoring those they work with to ensure the least amount of controversy on and off set. </p><p> </p><p>They claim it’s to ensure a ‘holistic’ work environment, but it sounds more like typical Hollywood snobbery. They’ve been known to fire directors just days before shooting commences for even the slightest sign of something that might offend them. </p><p> </p><p>What they lack in humility and understanding they more than makeup for in talent, being responsible for producing some of the most successful independent films in the last decade. Well known for taking chances on relatively unknown actors and new directors, they boast responsibility for discovering director Savannah Fleming, and actor Omar Brewer who ended up winning an oscar from starring in one of their films. </p><p> </p><p>He hopes the pros will outweigh the possible cons of working with the temperamental duo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to step on the subway from downtown Manhattan following an impromptu coffee date with his sister, when Hope calls to confirm he's got the job, barely containing a whoop of delight before elbowing his way into the humid carriage. Before the signal in his phone cuts off he assures her he’ll be on his best behaviour so as not to keep the Fritz siblings happy. </p><p> </p><p>Not even the sweaty armpit he has to squeeze under is enough to dampen his good mood. He’s sure he’s beaming like a mad man but he doesn’t care - he is about to be actor/director James Barnes!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shooting off a range of messages to his family and of course Steve, he reaches his apartment door and stops just short of putting his key in the lock - his TV is playing. He definitely didn’t leave that on, he barely watches it during the day and he knows it won’t be Steve, he’s at Stark Tower all day preparing for a party in the evening. There are only two possibilities, either an oddly corporeal ghost or a burglar making themselves at home. </p><p> </p><p>There’s only one way to find and Bucky’s lived in Brooklyn long enough to know most people are friendly, no matter how… suspect their activities are. </p><p> </p><p>He swings open his front door, hoping the forceful noise will scare whoever’s in his flat into making themself known promptly. </p><p> </p><p>Spotting a gleam of dark red hair on his sofa he feels his paranoia leek away. He’d not been looking forward to having to coax a stranger from his place. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Jesus Nat, give a guy some warning next time,” He says, coming round to the front of the sofa and pressing a kiss to her cheek. It had been some time since they’ve seen each other in person and her hair is grown out in long, auburn waves, for another stealth mission he assumes. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha doesn’t make excuses, just leans into his body next to hers and continues to watch the TV, legs spread out on the coffee table in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve run out of milk y’know,” she comments. </p><p> </p><p>“I had half a carton left this morning, so I can only imagine you’re the one who finished it off,” He says, side-eyeing her as she smirks quickly, eyes fixed on an old rerun of Hell’s Kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha looks clean and poised as always, but Bucky knows her well enough to see the faint dark circles under her eyes, the way she’s leaning into his side ever so slightly, seeking out some physical comfort. Her hand grips the remote, tight enough that her knuckles are white. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky doesn’t need to ask her why she’s here, he can already guess. Natasha is ruthlessly secretive, it took almost a year for Bucky to realise the constant snarky comments she was making at him were actually her way of bonding with him. </p><p> </p><p>The last mission she was sent on must have been rough, rough enough that she seeked Bucky for some silent support as opposed to one of her Avengers teammates. The horrors of elite espionage are on a need-to-know basis, and Bucky is more than happy to be a soundless reassurance when the darkness in her head gets a little too loud. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to the Stark party tonight?” Nat says almost inaudibly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. Steve made it sound like an Avengers rebranding party… not something I really wanna get involved in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you go? With me.” Nat turns to look at him, the first time since he’d walked into her apartment. He searches her face, unsurprised to find it as stoic as always, but he thinks beneath the cracks, he can see just a fraction of the turmoil burying inside her mind. </p><p> </p><p>He nods, lacing their fingers together and squeezing hard, “of course, Nat.”</p><p> </p><p>They sit in companionable silence, watching as Gordon Ramsey screams bloody murder at yet another chef. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want some popcorn?” Bucky asks after a while, feeling Natasha beginning to thaw next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Always,” Nat gives a small smile of gratitude, unlinking their hands and pushing herself standing, “I’ll pick out what I want you to wear tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t put me in orange!” Bucky yells as Nat disappears into his bedroom. She just gives a short cackle in response and Bucky feels himself relax slightly, glad that she’s beginning to feel a little like herself again, even if it is to torment him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Arriving fashionably late, or for Bucky unreasonably early, Natasha swiftly weaves her way through the large, open common area that serves as the centre of Stark’s party. Nat had dug around in his wardrobe and found a dark red shirt which he must admit, does look good. The colour matches her hair, which she wears heavy down her back as always, paired with A sleek black dress and killer stilettos she looks every bit the femme fatale the press makes her out to be. </p><p> </p><p>The bartender must be a regular fixture at these events because just as soon as Natasha sidles her way up to the bar two tall glasses of something and vodka are placed in front of her. She hands a glass to Bucky and watches as he takes a sip, wincing at the obscenely strong drink. There’s a pleasant cranberry after-taste which he appreciates and she smirks when he tells her such. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, your boy is over there,” Natasha says, nodding her head to where Steve does in fact stand, looking tall and awkward as ever, holding a beer bottle in his hand. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He’s standing next to Sam Wilson, and Clint Barton with a few other people Bucky doesn’t recognise. As always his pressed button-up looks far too small, the dark blue shirt stretched across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looks tired, Bucky thinks with a pang of worry. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the minor legal restrictions placed on the Avengers, Steve is still facing a significant amount of public scrutiny. Bucky can’t help but worry what the constant calls for every action of Steve’s to be nothing short of perfect is doing to the man. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, he allows Natasha to guide him through the crowd, who part for her as if she’s a member of the Royal Family, which she might as well be. </p><p> </p><p>Steve doesn’t notice them approaching even when Clint, who is looking around the room, apparently bored, spots Nat and lets out a cheer, bringing her in close for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky is reminded how surprisingly a good couple the two are because no matter how unforthcoming she is about the nature of their partnership, he knows there is a great deal of affection between the two. It’s clear to see as Nat all but glows in Clint’s embrace, laughing as he sways them gently to the music before letting her go. </p><p> </p><p>Spotting Bucky behind her, Clint claps his hand and brings him into a bro-ish chest bump. </p><p> </p><p>“Barnes! How are you, dude! It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good man, thanks!” Bucky says, feeling genuinely happy to see Clint again. </p><p>“Nice to see you again under better circumstances, Sam,” Bucky says, turning to the tall man next to Clint, who grins back at him warmly. </p><p> </p><p>“At least now we’re both in suits, Barnes.”</p><p> </p><p>At this Steve perks up, head whipping round like a dog spotting a cat, startling the couple he was politely making conversation with. </p><p> </p><p>“Bucky?!” He asks incredulously, recovering from his shock to reciprocate the hug Bucky pulls him into. Restraining from giving him the usual heavy-handed smooch he’d usually like to give Steve. </p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!” Bucky cries, “hope you don’t mind me spoiling your night.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, of course, you’re not, Buck. I just.. Didn’t think this would be your type of thing…” Steve says, clasping onto Bucky’s elbows keeping him close to avoid the prying eavesdroppers that surround them. They need not worry, Sam and Clint are loudly joking about next to them, forcing the attention from those around onto the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Nat asked me… what even is tonight about anyway? You said it was some type of Avengers thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his beer, “it’s Stark’s idea of a PR stunt. He thinks inviting a number of media officials an exclusive look into Stark Towers, including a party with the whole team, will foster a more positive relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think drunk Clint can win around some ruthless reporters?” Bucky jokes. </p><p> </p><p>“I think Stark needed an excuse for a party and Pepper was fed up with his whining enough to humour him,” Steve comments, releasing Bucky and giving him an appreciative once-over, “I’m sorry for not inviting you tonight, I really didn’t think this would be something you’d be into, what with your new film and all the other unwanted press attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey... “ Bucky says, hating to see Steve look so woefully guilty, “If I was upset, you’d know about it, <em> trust me. </em>Besides, I’m only here for Nat.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiles in relief, blushing as Bucky looks around and then quickly presses a warm kiss to Steve’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“I saw that.” A dry voice comments from behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Stark,” Bucky says, turning around to face the eccentric billionaire. </p><p> </p><p>“Barnes. How’s my favourite arm doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Still functioning,” Bucky lifts his metal hand up, wiggling the fingers to show Stark that his beloved prosthetic is indeed still working. “Love to chat, but I believe Nat wants me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky says, promptly patting Steve on the shoulder, letting him suffer the motor-mouth of Stark as he darts off to where Nat is talking with a short young woman, dressed comfortably in a cool, edgy way that 15-year-old Bucky could only dream of. He recognises her to be Wanda Maximoff, one of the most recent additions to the Avengers. </p><p> </p><p>“Nat,” He says, coming up behind her. She turns, opening up the conversation to him as if she knew he was coming, which likely was actually the case. </p><p> </p><p>“Running away from Stark, are you?” It’s Wanda who addresses him, smirking at him and raising an eyebrow at him. Her accent has the trademark Sokovia lilt to it, but it’s clear her time amongst the Avengers is Americanising her vowels. </p><p> </p><p>“That obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve just had to shoo him away,” Wanda replies, sharing a knowing look with Nat. </p><p> </p><p>“You two fancy another drink and a dance?” Bucky asks, “I’m feeling like this party needs to liven up a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>The two need no convincing as they head to the bar to quickly fuel up on more alcohol before heading to the makeshift dance floor where there’s already a small crowd of party-goers enjoying the throbbing music. They settle into a rhythm, Bucky finding himself quickly feeling at ease with Wanda, who cheekily plays along with some of his awkward dance moves. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night progressive smoothly. Stark stands upon a makeshift stage and gives a somewhat rambly speech about the Avengers' goodwill, responsibility and garners enough laughs from the crowd Bucky can’t help but feel impressed. The man might have actually succeeded in showcasing a more nuanced, rounded picture of the Avengers. </p><p> </p><p>Nat seems to be enjoying herself as well, relaxing into the evening, if the fact that she and Wanda are effortlessly ganging up on him is anything to go by. She’s still clearly keeping her guard up, but with Natasha, even the slightest hint of security is a rare event. </p><p><br/>*</p><p>Bucky escapes from the sweaty dance floor to survey the large array of crisps, dips and tiny hors d'oeuvres that he barely has to chew before swallowing. He’s just reaching over to grab what looks to be a wafer of carrot with one tiny prawn balanced on top when he feels something on his arm. He’s used to being at a party, surrounded by drunk, curious people who are far too friendly and overconfident. His metal arm attracts attention to it like a diamond to a jewel thief. </p><p> </p><p>When he feels the hand slide itself down the sleeve of his left arm he’s willing to give the person the benefit of the doubt. But when he turns around he feels his stomach drop.</p><p> </p><p>A middle-aged man, with a receding hairline that peels back to reveal a damp forehead is roaming his small, mousy eyes over his left arm. The man looks up and makes eye contact with Bucky, who is feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. The man's eyes are glassy, pupils dilated and his face twitches ever so slightly. It’s clear the man is on some sort of drug or two. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, mate,” Bucky says, distancing himself slightly from the man in question, pressing up against the group of people around him. The crowd feels much thicker than it did a moment ago. People seem to be pushing against him from all angles. </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the interest but I’ve got a strict no touching policy with my prosthetic..” Bucky attempts a nervous grin, looking around for an exit but fails to see one. </p><p> </p><p>The man in front seems to snap out of his daze slightly, fixing his muddled gaze somewhere in the centre of Bucky’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“So sorry. I’m a scientist, well a scientific reporter. Run my own blog you see. Very popular. And I'm sure my readers, they deserve something good for being so faithful, I think they’d love to see an invention like that. No one makes tech like Stark does.” The man lets forth a turret of words, mixing up his sentences and slurring his speech. His eyes keep darting from Bucky’s arm to his face and then the ceiling. The rate at which is almost dizzying to watch. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look so good, can I get anyone to help you?” Bucky almost feels sorry for the man. He’s clearly overdone it tonight and is having some sort of bad trip. He surveys the crowd again, looking for a steward or security guard to help him out, at least to get the man to sit down for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>As Bucky is preoccupied the man in front of him seizes his opportunity. Grabbing Bucky’s wrist he yanks forward, taking Bucky by surprise. He stumbles forward, attempting to wrench himself free. Greasy fingers are working their way up to his arm. The man doesn’t stop <em> pulling </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s arm is fused to metal rods in his spinal cord, it's going nowhere. But even so, this somewhat ordinary man is wrenching Bucky’s wrist. <em> Hard. </em>Hard Enough for Bucky’s shoulder to begin to ache. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! The hell are you doing?” Bucky cries out.</p><p> </p><p> People have started to notice the altercation. The next moment the man's hands have been torn from Bucky’s wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky is pushed to the floor, left to gawk as Steve pins the dazed man to the long table behind him. His hand is pushing down on the man's neck, and Bucky can see his fingers grappling at the grip Steve has on him. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky watches in horror as Steve snarls something at the man, who is visibly terrified. Natasha is standing next to Steve watching over the scene closely and Pepper is marching her way through the crowd to see the source of the spectacle. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Steve. Enough.” Bucky surprises himself by standing to his feet, voice firm. </p><p> </p><p>Steve visibly relaxes slightly as Bucky comes up behind him, but he doesn’t release his grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Let him go. He’s harmless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Buck, he was hurting you. You have no idea who he could be,” Steve says through gritted teeth, but the fight has left his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I know that this guy is on drugs, and likely has little clue what he’s doing,” Bucky pleads with Steve. There’s a rising thrum of whispers going on behind him and he can already see dozens of phones pointed in their direction, recording the ordeal. </p><p> </p><p>“Let him go, Steve. Let’s sort this out in private.” It’s Sam who speaks up, calm and steady thanks to years of therapy work at the VA. </p><p> </p><p>At last, Steve pushes himself away from the man, who nearly crawls away, failing pathetically to stand upright. There’s a couple of large security guards ready to escort him away. </p><p>*<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“If everyone would like to take a look at the bar, our talented bartender Maya is going to debut some fantastic tricks. Not one to miss!” Pepper Potts cuts through the whispers of shock as she and a few stewards usher the crowd of people away from Steve, Bucky and the rest of their friends. </p><p> </p><p>Steve is breathing heavily, but the slopes of his shoulders are low, almost defeated. Bucky can’t bring himself to look at him, almost mortified at the scene that's been created. He can practically see the headlines already. Hope is going to crucify him. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay Barnes?” It’s Sam, kind eyes looking at Bucky as he stands in front of him. Bucky realises a napkin is clenched in his fist, flesh hand shaking slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I need some air.” He mutters, making a quick escape to the nearest fire exit, grateful the door is unlocked. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The cool stairwell is empty and he takes a heavy seat on the concrete stairs, resting his head on his knees. He feels his phone buzz in his back pocket but pays no attention, not in the mood to deal with the eventual fallout from tonight just yet. </p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Steve has followed after him, and he stands with his back to the wall opposite Bucky, hands on his hips looking more like a righteous soldier than the man Bucky is familiar with. </p><p> </p><p>Neither makes to break the silence. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky focuses on breathing deeply, waiting for the dull ache in his shoulder to subside - he’s definitely going to need Stark to take a quick look at that. The damn creep was stronger than he looked. </p><p> </p><p>When the tension finally gets unbearable Bucky finally lifts his head to look at Steve properly. His hair has fallen out of its sleek style, falling beside his temples. He stands rigid and tight as if waiting for Bucky to explode. </p><p> </p><p>“If you want me to say thank you, you’re gonna be standing there for a while,” Bucky snaps, aware he’s leading on the defensive. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t expect you to. I came to make sure you’re okay, actually,” Steve says, eyes narrowing, “I can leave if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m fine. I <em> was </em>fine. I didn’t need you to come in all Captain Noble,”</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky. Don’t be like that, I was trying to help. That guy was <em> hurting </em>you,” Steve takes a step forward, impassioned. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky stands too, trying to make himself feel taller than Steve, stubbornly wanting to stand his ground. The buzzing in his back pocket is getting more incessant and he knows he’s gonna need to answer it soon before Hope sends in a swat team. </p><p> </p><p>“He was just some overzealous creep, I've dealt with plenty of those before,” Bucky retorts, lifting his chin defiantly. </p><p> </p><p>Steve is becoming further agitated, his brow his furrowing and he’s turning red slightly. “That man had no right to touch you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I would have politely delivered that message without body slamming him into a table. That guy could press charges for fuck’s sake. The press would have a field day!” </p><p> </p><p>“So this is what it’s about,” Steve says, understanding dawning over him, “you’re worried about what the press will think about big ol’ Captain America coming to save your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so bad?” Bucky is close to yelling now, frustrated at Steve’s apparent lack of understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky is on the precipice of his dream career opportunity. Steve’s career doesn’t live or die based on the perception of his character. Countless times the man has dodged public scrutiny over his behaviour, but if Bucky even so much as looks the wrong way at someone a cataclysm of assumptions and misinformation will be spread about him. </p><p> </p><p>No production team wants to hire a newbie director who carries a shed load of negative baggage with him. </p><p> </p><p>He’s gonna have to spend all day tomorrow grovelling to the producers of his next film, hoping the fallout from tonight's event doesn’t paint Bucky in too bad a light. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna say sorry if that’s what you want. I can’t change what happened tonight, and I don’t regret what I did.” Steve says, stepping back, exhaling a heavy breath, the fight dissipating from his body. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not asking for an apology… I just…” Bucky shakes his head, palming his eyebrows, feeling a tension headache brewing, “can you just give me some space. I need to talk to Hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“...if that’s what you want…”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky turns his back as Steves leaves him alone in the stairwell. He takes Bucky’s composure with him as he sinks back down on the cold, hard steps, releasing a shuddering breath. </p><p> </p><p>Once more his phone vibrates and steals himself to answer the call, taking his phone out, feeling the dread rise up like bile in his mouth as he’s greeted with half a dozen missed calls from Hope. </p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW - Minor character is under the influence of drugs. <br/>Said minor character physically assaults Bucky by refusing to let go off his prosthetic, this causes Bucky pain. <br/>It's a brief scene but one that might cause discomfort to anyone sensitive to such actions. Feel free to skip said scene - placed '*' at the beginning and the end of the section. </p><p> </p><p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trish I know you must have heard all about the latest Captain America gossip that’s going around.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haven’t I ever Ryan. If some of you listeners haven’t heard, Captain America was involved in a rather dramatic disagreement at a party this weekend hosted by everyone's favourite billionaire, Tony Stark. Rumour has it, it had something to do with the actor James Barnes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“James Barnes, the gorgeous actor from -”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, could you turn that off?” Bucky barks, leaning forward in his seat to bellow into his uber driver’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon man it’s Trish Walker!” His driver complains through his thick New York accent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to it on rewind.” Bucky snaps, flopping back into the leather car seat and staring moodily out of the tinted window. He was fed up with the constant assault of headlines and lengthy talk show features that deemed it necessary to give a play-by-play of the events from Stark’s party last Friday. Complete with all their unnecessary opinions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Monday and Bucky is up early on his way to meet the producers of his newest film in Hope’s Upper East Side office in an attempt to convince them he’s still the uncontroversial rookie they’d prefer him to be. He’s on his second espresso of the day already in the hopes it’ll curb the headache that has been pulsing behind his right eye all morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dutifully listening to Hope scream down the phone at him after the complete mess of a party on Friday night Bucky had been ordered away to his apartment where he wasn’t to leave or speak to anyone else until they could meet the following Monday. It wasn’t like he was gonna have a breakdown on 5th avenue just for fun, but he’s grateful for the excuse to be antisocial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He assumed his sister and mother weren’t included in the order of silence considering he had practically burnt a hole in his phone retelling the night’s events in excruciating detail to them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The uber pulls up outside the intimidating highrise building. The driver shoots Bucky a scathing look as he turns the volume knob of his radio up loudly, letting the bubbly chit-chat of the Trish Walker show fill the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t hesitate to slide swiftly out of the car, resisting the urge to flip the man the bird. Really who gets that upset about a damn radio show? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s met outside security by Hope who grips his elbow tightly between her sharp-nailed fingers. Somehow she looks even more severe than usual but that might just be the purse of lips and the frown on her brow. She commandeers an elevator to themselves, a miracle considering the number of people who are continually streaming into the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Firstly, how are you, James?” Hope says, turning to him as the elevator doors close in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whu-?” Bucky replies, shocked that the first words out of his mouth aren’t chewing him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your feelings, James. How are you handling things emotionally,” She sighs, rolling her eyes at his blank face, “I can be nice sometimes. I know how hard it is to have a reckless, idiot of a boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky blinks, bewildered for the moment. Over the years they’ve worked together she’s been unforthcoming about her personal life. So to learn such an intimate detail about her is unexpected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… thanks. I’m…” Bucky pauses, considering how he’s actually doing for a moment and honestly, “Tired. I’m really tired. Just wanna get this meeting over with and wait for things to die down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They will,” Hope says, pulling her suit jacket closer across her body. She stands proud and tall as the elevator doors open again and guides Bucky out into a large hallway, “Now, I think we have a good chance of convincing the Fritz’s to keep you on as director of their film. But before we go in there, I need to know. Are you still seeing Steve? Answer me honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t need a moment’s hesitation to answer, considering the last conversation they had on the Saturday after the party, he knows exactly where they stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We broke up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What makes the whole situation worse, is that Bucky didn’t even have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>balls</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to Steve face-to-face. After a sleepless night, tossing and turning trying not to think about the possibility of his dream job being so close and by Monday it would be all gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the birds start singing merrily outside his window, oblivious to the turmoil inside his head, he gives up the fight. Might as well watch the dawn haze dissipate. Bucky heads to the rooftop, watching the slow ascent of the sun, warming up the sky as he rests against the low wall overlooking the alleyway next to his block. A bittersweet hue blossoms over the towering sky rise's along the New York skyline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light hits Bucky’s face, warming his cheeks. He closes his eyes and watches the technicolour that spirals against his eyelids. His certainty solidifies in the rising sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is here he decides to break up with Steve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve answers after one ring, always an early riser. His answering ‘hello’ sounds strained and Bucky has to steel himself, bite back the words of ‘I miss you’ and ‘let’s forget about last night’. Because he knows he can’t.  And Steve knows this too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m fine Steve. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck… I didn’t mean to cause a commotion last night, let alone put your involvement in your new film in jeopardy. I’m sorry about that,” Steve breathes out heavily. Bucky can just imagine the way he must be frowning, digging his fingers into his eyes, leaning his head back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Bucky winces as Steve continues, because there is always a ‘but’, “I can’t lie and say I regret what I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t need your regret. I know who you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are,” Bucky hears a sharp inhale, a warning, but quickly forges ahead, “you are Steve Rogers. And you don’t know how to let a fight go unfought.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just sit back and let someone get hurt. If I see someone in need, I’m gonna help them. Whether they think they need help or not.” Steve bites back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See there’s the problem Steve. That might work on a battlefield, where everyone needs a righteous hero to whisk them away from harm. But this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the real world, Steve. Not everyone needs saving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s pacing now. Bucky can hear the rhythmic thuds of his heavy footfall on his floor. Bucky knows he’s being petty, knows he’s cutting Steve right at his core but he can’t help himself. Bucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>the chaos that Steve tows behind him in the tonnes to be gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see this working out Steve. We’re just too different. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, wait… please-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Steve. I got this far by keeping my head down. I am so close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t risk taking my foot off the gas now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is silent for a moment, letting the weight of Bucky’s words settle between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually one for fluid shifts of emotional Bucky feels uncharacteristically empty as if he just severed a cord that was keeping him tethered to reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...you really don’t think we can move past this..?” Steve asks, voice small, uncertain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This probably would have ended anyway. I’ve got a lot on my plate right now. Being in a relationship just wouldn’t be the best thing for me.” Bucky says with finality, turning his back on the rising sun, “It’s for the best, Steve.” He adds, convinced the statement is more for Steve than himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call ends and Bucky turns his phone off, making his way down the security stairs to his apartment, taking measured careful steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The relief he’d hoped he would feel just hasn’t hit yet, he assures himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This emptiness you’re feeling is just a surprise hangover, lack of sleep. Totally understandable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He carries this falsity with him throughout the day, blearily making his way through mundane chores until he makes his way to bed, feeling groggy and worn-out, later that night. His pillow still smells like Steve, and god that sucks so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Total Film </span>
  <b>@TotalFilms</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fritz Productions signs actor James Barnes to make his directorial debut on their latest film. Read here for all the information about this upcoming project and the rumoured cast - </span>
  <span class="weblink">
    <span>tfns.us/fgh3a?_ </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin Smith </span>
  <b>@KevDoesSci</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Read my new blog post - </span>
  <em>
    <span>What I Learned in Captain America’s Chokehold. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not one to miss! #CaptainAmerica #CapGate #TonyStark #OpinionPiece #MyTruth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky handles breakups as well as most people do. He eats copious amounts of takeaway food, especially now that he doesn’t have Steve’s unfairly efficient metabolism blessed physique to compare himself too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Notebook plays on a loop as he cuddles a pillow on his sofa, ignoring the fading New York summer heat that’s tempting him outside. He even reaches the stage of researching pet rescue centres nearby. He thinks maybe getting a cat might make him feel better but then he spots a beautiful soft tabby with wide blue eyes who reminds him of Steve and decides he’s not cried enough to be ready for a pet yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha visits briefly, complaining about his scraggly beard and the stench of his moping which apparently she can smell from a mile away. She does, however, dutifully play with his hair while he moves on to watching the Pixar movie '</span>
  <span>Up'. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t mention Steve at all, even when she announces she’s going away on a surveillance mission, following some classified leads that were discovered in Belarus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping a kiss onto his head as she stands to leave she promises to send Clint over, who’s apparently on medical leave yet again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Do me a favour and shower before I get back,” She quips over her shoulder as she moves out into the hallway, “you’ve got fried rice in your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flips her the finger, shovelling more take-out into his mouth, but there’s no heat to it. In her own way Nat shows she cares, it might be hidden behind a scathing comment but he knows even showing up to his flat to check up on him is a big deal from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she is right about the fried rice in his hair, and he finally showers for the first time since he broke up with Steve, washing away the grime and grease from a week spent wallowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night he sleeps as bad as he usually does, flipping his pillows every half hour hoping the cold side will send him off. Of course in June in New York, the cold side doesn’t exist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> In the morning, after finally getting a few hours of sleep, he’s greeted by a cheery Clint carrying a steaming bag of waffles from the cafe down the street from Bucky. He’s towing Lucky behind him, whose tail is wagging a mile a minute. Upon seeing Bucky the one-eyed dog takes a leap to slurp at Bucky’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint announces that they are to have a long, romantic breakfast together and then take Lucky on a nice, sunny walk in the P-A-R-K. Clint mouths the letters behind his hand but Lucky must sense the words through the air and hops around so vigorously he knocks over one of Bucky’s dining chairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, they do enjoy breakfast together. Bucky listens to Clint whine about his latest injury; a sound grenade has blown out his left hearing aid so he’s now walking around half-deaf. This doesn’t affect his ability to shoot arrows anymore than usual, but apparently he doesn’t listen to orders with two working hearing aids and no one wanted to suffer through ‘one-hearing aid Clint’.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky silently agrees with Clint’s superiors there. The man is a loose cannon at the best of times, especially now Bucky can only get his attention when he’s near his right ear. The man seems incapable of focusing on anything Bucky is saying. When they head out for a walk in the park, it takes Bucky three tries to get Clint to notice that Lucky is trying to hoover up a pigeon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Clint’s quirks, he makes a great companion, rarely spending too much time dwelling on one topic. Bucky finds himself so focused on keeping up with Clint that when they separate outside a subway station, he realises he hasn't thought about Steve all day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bucky makes his way home feeling slightly lighter until he looks across his carriage to spot a woman reading a newspaper that details Steve’s face front and centre, which sets him back to square one mentally. Steve’s face is stern and commanding, framed by his dark blue cowl. He’s standing, rigid next to a politician Bucky vaguely recognises. Someone Steve talked about a lot after the incidence in Belarus. Bucky can’t see the title too well and doesn’t let his gaze linger any longer. He’s back to not caring about the news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@RealJamesBarnes on Instagram</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Selfie taken in a large auditorium surrounded by dozens of smartly dressed people. James Barnes in a sandwich between two smiling, dark-haired women, Becca and Winifred Barnes. They all share the same cool, grey eyes and beaming smiles.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had the pleasure of taking my phenomenal mother and alright sister (@Becksatron) to the #CriticsChoiceAwards last night. The best dates a guy could ask for!! Love you two x</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was an amazing evening and a huge HUGE congratulations to the talented @ChadwickBoseman1, I couldn't think of a more deserving winner for lead actor. Proud to call you my friend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The amazing, wonderful human that is @SimuLiu absolutely stunned me in his latest film ‘A Lovely Silence’, truly overjoyed to watch him accept his award for best-supporting actor. Don’t forget you still owe me a drink...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lastly, to everyone who has supported me in my career so far, family, friends, fans, fried rice THANK YOU. I cannot wait to show you what I’ve got planned for the rest of the year. #Onwards&amp;Upwards. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One does not necessarily ‘get over’ a break up so much as they simply get better at ignoring their pain. Or so Bucky heard from a very drunk girl at a house party when he was 17. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whilst he spends a reasonable amount of time doing the weepy, binging breakup routine, which Natasha informs him he’s technically not allowed to do since the break up was his idea, it’s not long before he has to throw himself into preparing to direct an entire film. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Fritz Producers were kind enough, or perhaps snootily resigned, to keep him on as director for their film. It’s a rom-com that plays on the typical meet-cute scenario by imagining what the couples first meeting would be like if just one singular thing was different. Bucky likes the way the script plays with time and the cascade of possibilities that follow one decision.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a weighty burden, one he doesn’t take lightly. But his head is brimming with ideas, and for the first time in a while, he genuinely feels excited to research and prepare for work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spends hours discussing ideas with his production designers, screenwriter and when they’re not busy, the Fritz siblings. Considering different sequences, possible tonal choices, even creating a rudimentary soundtrack on Spotify to help track the emotional progression of the film. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The time comes for his first day on set, 43 days since he broke up with Steve, not that he’s counting. Darcy sends him a good luck message which is almost entirely composed of exclamation marks and he feels a pang of guilt. He hasn’t seen her since the glittery Critics Choice Awards, and even then he was so nervous about being nominated for an award he could barely hold a conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nervousness and anticipation he feels sends him back to when he graduated middle school and was so petrified about what the high school experience was going to be like for him. It didn’t turn out too bad and he can only hope this film turns out the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in front of a crew of about 15, crowded in the apartment they’ve rented to pose as one of the main characters' homes, he attempts to swallow the lump in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The film is a small independent production. Thankfully Bucky is familiar with the tight-knit, fast-paced environments of such productions which is about the only thing he feels confident about heading into this process. His crewmates all seem friendly enough, excited to get started on the project and he gets along well with the two leads, Tom Holland and Laura Harrier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi everybody. I’m so excited to get started on this project. We’ve got a great bunch of people working on this, so I’ve no doubt we can all work well together to produce something to be proud of! Let’s get started!” Bucky says, feigning at brevity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clapping his hands together to disperse the team he shoots his production assistant, Claudia Kim, a nervous grin, she winks at him and moves away to quickly check on the director of photography. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s a tiny woman, with a lithe frame but her on-set presence is commanding and she has already proved herself a reliable companion for Bucky, especially during the previous weeks of prep when the Fritz siblings were proving to be challenging.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully the two aren’t on set today, claiming an unmovable meeting. No one misses their presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky has never met producers so unable to relinquish control over a film as the two siblings. He understands as backers and organisers of the film they have certain responsibilities over locations, acting choices and scheduling decisions. However, as director, Bucky would like to have the final say in some of the creative choices that are made in the film. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Robert Fritz had clashed heads over whether to include a shot of Tom Holland’s character on the subway. Fritz had claimed he’d rather show him climbing out of a dumpster than riding in a dirty subway carriage. It had taken a great deal of thinly veiled insults to convince the man that not featuring a scene in one of New York’s many sprawling subway lines was borderline laughable considering the characters were supposed to be ‘every-day New Yorkers’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, the Fritz siblings had proved to him already why they were such a respected team. No sooner had they signed him on as director had they scouted impressive locations to film in, managed to convince the wickedly talented and incredibly busy Laura Harrier to be their lead actress, all whilst being mindful of their strict budget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pushes any thoughts of the oppressive Fritz siblings to the back of his mind and settles into his role as director, checking in on the rest of the crew members and adjusting a few props on the set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he cries ‘Action’ and Tom and Laura begin performing their quick-witted dialogue he can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Feeling for the first time that his directorial debut might turn out to be alright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raise a drink for Oscar-nominated director, James Barnes!!!!”  Darcy cries out, sloshing two large cocktails over her hands as she gingerly makes her way to the table where Bucky is sitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darcy!” Bucky groans, quickly moving to save his drink from being poured entirely on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky has been a film director for one tiring, eventful week, and he is incredibly glad to have an evening off to spend getting slightly pissed with his friend. Darcy is in New York for the weekend and Bucky jumped at the chance to reconnect with her. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to actually do something exciting together and ventured into a rather prestigious cocktail bar. It’s filled with lots of young, model types all dressed artfully, who all look over in condemnation at Darcy’s exclamation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I would have said Oscar winner but… well, it is your first film.” Darcy replies, perching onto the barstool next to Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee thanks,” he mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignores him, taking a sip of her cocktail and humming appreciatively, “You know you're like my favourite person ever beside Jane right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “You must not know a lot of people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush,” Darcy says brusquely, patting his arm, “and I love and respect you and your body? Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t wait for his reply, barrelling on. “So when I say this, remember that okay,” She holds his eyes for a moment, blue eyes staring into his own. “You look like shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh jeez. Okay, I did not come here to be insulted,” Bucky says, making to stand up as if to leave. Darcy grabs onto his arm and pulls him back to his seat with surprising strength. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” She snaps her fingers in front of his face, “remember my love!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can your love be a little kinder…” Bucky comments, taking a deep sip of his drink, feeling the liquid burn down his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I meant. You’ve just been through a breakup and it shows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he does know what she means. It’s not like he doesn’t see the dark circles that hollow under his eyes, or his 5’o’clock shadow that he can’t be bothered to shave. He might have had his new film to focus on but he’s still not sleeping well. He’s slacking on his workouts and he’s ordered so much takeout from his favourite Chinese place they’ve memorised his order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky slumps down in his chair slightly, and Darcy rubs his back gently. The action reminds him of when his mother used to do it when he was little and he almost feels as if he wants to cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I know we didn’t see each other for that long.. But I got used to having Steve in my life. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked having him around. Just feels like there's a big gap in my life that I have nothing to fill with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy nods, “I get it. You got used to sharing your life with someone. But you’ve been single before and you can do it again. Gotta remember what makes you, you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky huffs a sigh, finishing off the remains of his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just pretend I’m not feeling shitty right now,” Bucky says, not wanting to put a damper on the evening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Darcy says, sitting up straight and ruffling her large, dark curls. She gives him a devilish smile, “Which is why I think we should put you back on the market.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Look around. There are dozens of young, attractive men all looking for a casual fling.” Darcy says, spreading her arms wide as Bucky surveys the room. He has to admit there is some truth to what Darcy says, as he catches the eye of a few handsome men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I’m ready to meet anyone yet…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then just get their number. Doesn’t mean you gotta follow through with anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky mulls over Darcy’s proposition. He genuinely doesn’t want to enter into any form of relationship just yet, it would feel too much like he was betraying Steve. But then again, flirting is a skill that must be practised, and it wouldn’t do any harm to mingle with some attractive men and just… have fun. Besides, Darcy will be by his side and he does want to have a good time with his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Fine,” He sighs, holding back a grin as Darcy cheers, almost knocking over their glasses, “But I need at least 2 more drinks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay,” Darcy beams, pressing a red-lipped kiss to his cheek as she heads back up to the bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she goes he checks his phone. No new messages. He doesn’t know what he expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Daily Shield News </span>
  <b>@dailyshield</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy Lewis and James Barnes enjoy a boozy night together. Both seen partying with multiple men at a Manhattan Bar </span>
  <span class="weblink">
    <span>tdsnews.us/dbjl_6/</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>K i n k y </span>
  <b>@buckysrighteyebrow</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So are james and cap not together anymore ??? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Reply from @buckysrighteyebrow</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel like a child of divorced parents :((((</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>steve rogers fan club </span>
  <b>@capCRUNCH</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and steve havent been seen in public togethe</span>
  <span>r for over a month and NOW james is seen getting drunk in a bar with a bunch of models !!! America explain</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Reply from @Janey_hunx</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can someone explain? Where did they even say they were dating???? I’m so confused</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Reply from @capCRUNCH</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was never confirmed but they were deffo dating at least during March/April time they were always seen at events together and leaving each others apartments</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Reply from @Janey_hunx</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t realise captain america was gay :0</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Reply from @capCRUNCH</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never publicly confirmed but hes at least bi. The way he looked at james at the martian red carpet ugh an him an peggy carter were said to be actual soulmates</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reply from</span>
  <b> @buckincool</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bi cap OWNS my ass skskssk</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p>
<p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p>
<p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TMZ  News <b>@TMZ</b></p><p>No one does grocery shopping like James Barnes <span class="weblink"> twitter.com/picture.sgh6_? </span></p><p> </p><p>The Daily Mail <b>@DailyMail</b></p><p>James Barnes spotted in New York stopping for a coffee at a local cafe. We hope it is as hot and steamy as he is! <span class="weblink"> twitter.com/picture.dmjc4/ </span></p><p> </p><p>Celebrity News <b>@CelebBuzz</b></p><p>James Barnes drives twitter wild by liking an Instagram post by model Peter Quill, sparking romance rumours clbn.us/fsa7/</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn Style <b>@BrooklynStreetWare</b></p><p>Top 5 Outfits worn by James Barnes in Brooklyn this month. Read here about all our thoughts and opinions on Brooklyn’s favourite hotty - <span class="weblink"> bsws.us/jbb_st/page_one </span></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s a joke! An actual joke,” Bucky cries out, running his hand through his hair as he paces up and down his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>The laptop on his coffee table is open on a tabloid article with another ludicrously mundane headline about whatever menial tasks he’s been photographed doing once again. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even fart without someone writing an article about it. It’s beyond ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>From the end of the phone, he can hear Becca laughing, finding the joy in Bucky’s suffering as always. Shooting for his new film has reached the halfway mark and everything is running efficiently and smoothly, besides the occasional Fritz Sibling blow up which is quickly becoming their trademark. </p><p> </p><p>However, to his utter dismay, Bucky seems to still be receiving a considerable amount of press attention. He had assumed that no longer being associated with Captain America might diminish the interest in his private life, following the natural ebb and flow of press interest. </p><p> </p><p>On the contrary, Hope seems to continually be sending tweets and tabloid news articles or waffling about his various whereabouts, errand runs or his questionable wardrobe choices. Hope seems to find the attention more amusing than anything else, but Bucky is utterly confused. He has always lived a relatively boring life and for most of his career, he has stayed under the press’s radar beside scheduled media appearances. </p><p> </p><p>But as his new film requires him to shoot on location in and around Brooklyn, the past three weeks he’s spent more time exploring the city compared to the past year altogether. This change in behaviour hasn’t escaped the eager press’s notice, who have seemed to collectively decide that he’s their new hot topic of the month. </p><p> </p><p>He can barely look outside his window without hearing the telltale click of a camera. When he was seeing Steve he understood the attention, but now he’s single and back to mundanity he can’t understand the fascination. </p><p> </p><p>“On the bright side, mom is ecstatic. Doesn’t need to text you to get her hourly updates anymore.” Becca giggles down the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut. Up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Bucky. Lighten up,” she huffs at him, “surely this type of menial gossip comes with the territory? At least they aren’t grossly overestimating the activity of your sex life.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky rolls his eyes back so far into his head his brain hurts, “the bar is so low.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe one day they’ll learn to step over it but for now, you have to just suffer with the press army crawling their way underneath it.”</p><p> </p><p>“This metaphor has gone too far. And can’t you just let me be angry for once?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always angry at something,” Becca digs at him, “I’m just saying, you’re a public figure. Of course, people are gonna be interested in your life.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky tries not to think about the implications of such a notion. Becca knows him well enough to bite her tongue, but he guarantees she’s thinking the same thing. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky had broken up with Steve because of the press attention they were receiving. Now that he is still experiencing similar levels of attention, albeit not as negative, it throws into doubt whether Bucky actually did the right thing in breaking up with Steve. If even without Steve he was still being hounded by the press, then was there really any reason to break up with him in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>Bucky had adamantly maintained to anyone who would listen that he didn’t regret their split. He was at the precipice of the success he had always dreamed of. Too busy to attempt to meander a complex relationship with a man who’s life was even more unpredictable than his own. Bucky had <em> needed </em>to be alone. </p><p> </p><p>Feelings of doubt that had bubbled up as soon as Bucky ended the call with Steve could just be written off as post-breakup insecurities. But if he was wrong? </p><p> </p><p>No. Bucky couldn’t think like that. </p><p> </p><p>He still had three more weeks of shooting for his film and the Fritz Siblings had announced that they were to be spending more time on set to ensure everything was running smoothly still. This comment raised some eyebrows among the crew considering the Fritz siblings' previous rare appearances on the set were the complete opposite of ‘smooth’. </p><p> </p><p>To even begin delving into his feelings about his and Steve’s break up would do nothing for Bucky right now. Naturally, he decides to bury his feelings. An entirely healthy coping mechanism. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Enough about my boring life,” Bucky swiftly changes the subject, “why does mom seem to think you and Paul are about to be engaged.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Becca’s turn to release a moan of despair. Bucky closes his laptop and settles into his sofa to listen to his sister, pushing their previous conversation to the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs as she starts to complain about her long-term boyfriend Paul, who is apparently already researching house prices in the suburbs as if they both aren’t broke 20-somethings. Becca herself is barely ready to finish her degree let alone start a family but the slight mention of the future has sent their mom into a frenzy of excitement. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Celeb Sightings NYC <b>@CelebsSpotted</b></p><p> </p><p>James Barnes got WHAT?! In his subway yesterday….  <span class="weblink"> csnb.us/zvls6?_ </span></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>True to their word, the Fritz siblings arrive on set promptly the following week, sour-faced already looking to spew venom at some poor crew member who gets caught in their line of sight. Their entrance to the set is greeted with a heavy silence.  </p><p> </p><p>Robert and Mary Fritz are quite clearly a product of Hollywood elitism. Both tall and slender, with almost papery pale skin. They look to be high-fashion runway models except the clear contempt tattooed on both their faces scars the image like a knife through a painting. </p><p> </p><p>Mary Fritz weakly holds her hand out for Bucky and Claudia, his production assistant, in greeting, the heavy jewels adorning her fingers catching the light obnoxiously. She sneers down her nose at them, surveying the two of them from behind her large, blacked-out frames. </p><p> </p><p>Her brother, Robert Fritz, barely acknowledges their existence, choosing instead to glide around the crew members, raising a dark spindly eyebrow at the rudimentary equipment they are using as if he wasn’t the person responsible for the film’s budget. </p><p> </p><p>“Remind me why I thought I could handle working with these two,” Claudia whispers next to Bucky’s side as Mary Fritz moves around the set, offering her limp hand to whoever she deems worthwhile. </p><p> </p><p>“Must be some deep-rooted self-hatred going on there,” Bucky replies as Claudia snorts into her hand, “seriously, have they always been this….”</p><p> </p><p>“Haughty? Snobby? Arrogant?” Claudia supplies helpfully, “I’ve got more, trust me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They’ve rented out a diner to film a lighthearted scene between the two main characters. It’s a relatively simple setup, focusing largely on the developing chemistry between the characters and Bucky is pleased with the blocking they had set out at the beginning of the day. </p><p> </p><p>However, the Fritz siblings deem most of the choices Bucky and his crew have made to be woefully sub-par. The light is too harsh, but it’s not harsh enough to make the colours of the food ‘pop’. The wide shot is too wide but not wide enough to get the full effect of the diner atmosphere. The actors are too sappy and romantic but they also aren’t convincingly portraying a couple about to fall madly in love. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky almost ends up pulling his hair out by the end of the day, and he can tell that the rest of his small crew are beginning to tire of the constant comments and calls for adjustments. He’s willing to grin and bear their criticisms if he focuses hard on their inevitable departure.  At some point soon they’ll be away on their jet for more meetings and whatever else they deem worthy of their time. </p><p> </p><p>They’re about to do the last shot of the shoot before the weather outside darkens to the point that their lighting set up won’t suffice. Tom and Laurahave been great sports throughout the day, listening to Bucky’s guidance and sharing their own ideas whilst attempting to ignore the Fritz siblings. </p><p> </p><p>An extra is playing their waitress who needs only to take their order and deliver their food with a few minor lines. Bucky appreciates Chloe’s enthusiasm and is willing to give her a few one-liners - perfect for exemplifying how wrapped up the couple are with one another. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky has barely called action and cues Chloe to make her way to the main character's booth before a screech like a gargoyle calling to end the take causes everyone in the vicinity to pause. </p><p> </p><p>Mary Fritz. </p><p> </p><p>Never in his entire time working on Film or TV sets has Bucky ever, <em> ever </em>seen someone besides a director yell ‘cut’. It’s a huge film faux pas permissible only when there is a technical failure or possible danger on set. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky doesn’t even have to turn around to know that neither of those two things has happened. He’s just suffering from a case of severely intrusive producers. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chloe has halted in mid-step on her way to serve food in the shot. Bucky sees her glance nervously over at Mary Fritz, who picks herself up off her chair, and delicately makes her way, like a grim reaper where Chloe stands. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky makes his way from behind the camera, signalling the rest of the crew to reset, feeling uneasy about the look on Mary Fritz’s face. Her dark eyes rove hungrily over Chloe’s face who visibly gulps, gingerly placing the trays she’s carrying on a nearby table.</p><p> </p><p>“Now dear, I’m sure you’re quite familiar with the practices of a mere waitress. But striding about in some attempt to solicit loose diner change is not acceptable here. This is a film set. And you are here as simply a prop.” Mary Fritz practically snarls and Chloe, who visibly cowers at the imposing woman. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky is moving quickly before he realises what he’s doing, he makes to stand in front of Chloe, blocking her from Mary Fritz’s cold gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll find that as director of this film, I am the only person who has the authority to give <em> any </em> comments on the performance of <em> anyone </em>on this set,” Bucky says, voice firm. </p><p> </p><p>“James,” Mary says almost carelessly, as if he is an annoying fly, “don’t forget who the one paying you is.”</p><p> </p><p> Bucky grits his teeth, furious with the callous and spiteful actions that both siblings have demonstrated all day. He has tirelessly tried to make the small team feel at ease with one another on set and to have the producers come in and tear their efforts apart, after being woefully absent for most of the shoot almost feels like a slap in the face. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath in, he turns to Chloe, who is determinedly looking at a scuff on the floor, chewing her bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chloe,” He says softly, waiting for her to lift her head to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>His heart pangs briefly as she looks up at him. She is only 19-years old, bursting with enthusiasm to learn, just taking her first steps into the film industry. Bucky knows that such interactions with people on a film set can halt someone’s entire career in their tracks. He would hate to see Chloe lose her nerve and give up on acting. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing really well. Exactly what I wanted from you there, this waitress has a bit of an attitude,” Bucky tries to rouse a laugh out of Chloe with a quirked eyebrow. She manages a small smile. “Why don’t you ask Lauraand Tom if they can tell you a bit about their first times on a film set, I know for a fact Tom has a super embarrassing story.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky watches as Chloe gives him a watery smile and hastily makes an escape over to where Tom and Laura still sit in the diner booth, who both grin at her when she squeezes in next to them. </p><p> </p><p>Stealing himself for what he’s about to do, he pushes his shoulders back. He knows confronting the Fritz siblings is, at best, a ludicrously stupid idea. But goddamn is Bucky going to let them destroy the confidence and passion of any single one of his crew or cast members. He’s watched all day as they’ve bit by bit dragged down the morale of everyone near them and he can no longer watch from the sidelines, regardless of if they fire him. </p><p> </p><p>“Whilst I appreciate everything you have done to support this project, I must remind you <em> and </em>your brother that any unnecessary, frankly cruel comments, suggestions or criticisms shall not be tolerated.” Bucky inwardly winces as he sees Mary’s head twitch almost mechanically in response to his onslaught. </p><p> </p><p>Her brother has noticed their tense conversation and has edged closer to them, looming over Bucky with his thin, hooked neck.  </p><p> </p><p>But he’s started so he might as well continue. </p><p> </p><p>“If you refuse to treat my colleagues with respect, then I will have to request you refrain from visiting the set unless permitted. Both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>A hush falls around them. Even the soft chatter of the crew resetting the shot has halted. Mary and Robert Fritz stare aghast at Bucky, who, now his moment of bravery has finished, feels a little sick.</p><p> </p><p>He might just have fucked up. So. So. Badly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mary Fritz turns to look at her brother, communicating something privately with him through her gaze and on turning back to Bucky, contorts her face into an ugly sneer. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s enough for today.” She drawls, waving a hand as if to dismiss Bucky. </p><p> </p><p>He feels a knot sink in his chest as the crew briefly stutter, and then slowly start to pack up the equipment around them. Claudia shoots Bucky a sympathetic look as the Fritz siblings leave swiftly, leaving a trail of nervous glances in their wake. </p><p> </p><p>He is so fucked. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so tell me again how you basically told them to suck your dick and get the fuck off of <em> your </em>set…”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha is crouched on Bucky’s sofa, practically cackling with glee over Bucky’s… ahem… outburst. Between the two of them, he is often the more, milder, meek-mannered friend but after the altercation with his producers on set early that week he has now been promoted to ‘the friend who won’t hesitate to throw hands when shit <em> really </em>hits the fan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Noooo Nat,” He whines, slouched next to her on the sofa, practically lying on his floor, “Everytime I think about it I wanna <em> die.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Nat rolls her eyes and pats his arm in an attempt at sympathy, “If they were gonna fire you, you would know by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky concedes that she is right. Following his forceful outburst at the Fritz Siblings, he has heard nothing from them and ended up finishing the 4th week of shooting ahead of schedule. If he was to be fired, no doubt would they have chosen to do it quickly, and very, very publicly. </p><p> </p><p>It helps that the rest of the crew were incredibly impressed with his gumption, Claudia described it as, “a field mouse takes down a lion,” and he’s been offered so many drinks he’s ended up keeping a rolling tally until he can get paralytically drunk on his birthday next week. </p><p> </p><p>Currently he’s awaiting a call from Hope who is attempting to salvage Bucky’s relationship with Fritz production, in an attempt to avoid him being blacklisted from the entirety of hollywood. Safe to say, she was not impressed with Bucky’s recent behaviour and even threatened to quit as his manager until Bucky practically begged her to stay, promising a pay-rise and a large gift basket of chocolate. </p><p> </p><p>Even so, Bucky is struggling to feel too guilty at practically ordering the literal lead producers off the set of <em> their </em>film. Chloe had pulled him aside and gratefully thanked him for standing up for her, apologising for any shoddy acting she had done. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky doesn’t need her gratitude, he knows if he hadn’t have said something he would have bitterly regretted it. Somehow he’s feeling a newfound sense of responsibility to look after hopeful young actors in this cut throat industry. But her graciousness does help to  solidify the feeling that he did something right. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There’s a sharp, sudden pain in his ear that causes him to careen to one side. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey?!” He cries out, looking over at Natasha who is innocently chewing on a slice of pizza, ”did you just flick me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pay attention to me and have some pizza,” she responds, reminding Bucky of a sly cat. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope is going to call any minute now and deliver my death sentence. I’m too scared to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Nat shoots him an unimpressed look, “Tell me again what you said to those pretzel siblings. That’ll take your mind off it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fritz,” Bucky grumply corrects her, but begrudley begins a short retelling of the events early that week. </p><p> </p><p>Once he finishes, Natasha is silent for a moment, eyes roaming over his face thoughtfully. He furrows his brow at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell Clint,” She begins seriously, “but I am finding you really attractive right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“....you weren’t already before?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey,” Nat smiles sympathetically, placing a hand on his cheek, “absolutely not.” </p><p> </p><p>The phone rings. Bucky startles and frantically runs a hand through his hair before remembering Hope won’t be able to see him. </p><p> </p><p>He answers his phone, putting it on speaker so that Nat, who has moved closer to his side, can be privy to the conversation. There's a beat as the call connects, then Hope’s voice comes through. </p><p> </p><p>“You lucky bastard.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky and Nat erupt into silent cheers, hugging each other like a crowd of excited football fans. </p><p> </p><p>“You just so happened to insult the only stuck up producers in Hollywood who admire anyone who has the balls to be an asshole back to them.” Hope continues wryly. </p><p> </p><p>“So I’m forgiven?” Bucky asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hope hangs up promptly, but Bucky doesn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>He’s too busy high-fiving Nat and shoving a slice of gooey pizza in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Time <b>@TIME</b></p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Captain America: Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’.  </em> <span class="weblink"> Time.Articles.us/csgbi_17/ </span></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Morning brings an orange haze across the sky and Bucky wakes with a mouthful of soft hair in his mouth. For a moment, he is very confused as he’s spent a long time alone in this bed recently. Then the hair in his mouth moves slightly and he remembers that Nat slept over the night before. And she’s a bed hogger. </p><p> </p><p>Currently, her muscular frame is starfished across most of his mattress and her head is using his sternum as a pillow. He huffs a deep breath, trying to off-set her weight but somehow she becomes even heavier on top of himg. That's how he knows she’s awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Geruff you lump,” Bucky grunts, trying to shift himself for underneath her. He can see her begin to crack a smile, but resolutely keeps her eyes closed. “Swear to God Nat….” </p><p> </p><p>Natasha moans softly, as if waking from a deep sleep, “I’m so comfy.” She whispers. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off… you devil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Barnes, you need to learn some bedside manners.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for unwanted house guests,” and with that he heaves with his hips to upend her onto the opposite side of the bed. Her quick reflexes save her from face planting the mattress, quickly flipping over to glare playfully at him. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky ignores her and gets up, walking over to his bedroom mirror and admiring the bird nest on his head, “I’m gonna have a shower. Don’t set fire to anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ha Ha.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky takes a long, steamy shower, letting his tight muscles relax under the hot water. The past 4 weeks have been intense and exhausting. He can’t say he hasn’t enjoyed the new creative challenges of taking on a directing role, but he certainly had underestimated the significant amount of pressure that would be placed on him. </p><p> </p><p>There’s only 2 weeks of shooting to finish and they all take place along the East River - the final reunion place of all the various decisions made by the main characters (spoiler they end up together in the end). He’s looking forward to the last day of shooting which coincides nicely with his birthday week. The new found friends he’s made from the shoot will certainly help to celebrate the occasion. </p><p> </p><p>When his fingers begin to prune he begrudgingly decides to get out the shower. After quickly getting changed and towel drying his hair, letting the air curl it the rest of the way dry, he heads to the kitchen, following the smell of fresh coffee.  </p><p> </p><p>Nat is sitting at the small kitchen table, staring intently at his laptop that she, of course, knows the password too. It's oddly quiet, she’s forgone the radio and doesn’t greet him when he enters. </p><p>He pours himself a strong, dark cup of coffee, letting Nat choose the moment to break the silence. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming you haven’t seen the news,” She says quietly, not raising her head.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shakes his head, feeling his pulse quicken. </p><p> </p><p>She turns the laptop screen around to face him and pushes it across the table closer to where he’s sat. </p><p> </p><p>It’s open to a news article, one emboldened with Steve’s face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Captain America - Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky skims the page, quickly pulling out the essential items of information. His gaze catches on a particular section. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>‘Can you tell us why you’ve chosen ‘The Trevor Project’ in particular to focus your philanthropic endeavours on Captain Rogers?</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Of course Ian. The Trevor Project is an incredible charity that provides a wide range of services to the LGBTQ+ community; be it providing resources to parents and educators; offering a range of counselling and therapy sessions to LGBTQ+ youth; or even crisis intervention. The list goes on.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I truly believe that any member of the LGBTQ+ community, especially those under-25, deserve the utmost care and respect and that can only come from dedicated organizations that support and educate especially when they are at their most vulnerable.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> How could anyone not want to support such a great organisation?  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’ll be honest though. That is not the only reason why I’ve chosen to partner with The Trevor Project.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I was born in the early 1900s. Served in the second world war. During that time I witnessed the persecution, discrimination and cruel mistreatment of people who dared to defy the expected sexual norms. It was illegal to be gay. In fact, only a few years before I joined the military, being homosexual was made grounds for dischargement.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Being gay wasn’t just considered morally wrong, it was considered to be a psychological defect. An illness that needed to be eradicated from existence.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> So I know first hand, the toll such toxic beliefs can have on a person who is struggling with their sexuality.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>May I ask what do you mean by that Captain Rogers? </em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You may. [He chuckles] </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I mean, that from a very young age I knew I was different. That not only could I develop intense feelings of love for women, but I was also capable of feeling that way for people who weren’t women.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> [A pause] </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’m bisexual. I was bisexual in 1943 when I joined the army, bisexual when I fell in love with Agent Margaret Carter, bisexual when I sacrificed my life for the freedom of this country in 1945. And when I woke up in 2012, I was bisexual then too.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky pushes the laptop away from himself slightly, looking up to meet Natashas unreadable gaze. She’s carefully watching his reaction - for what?</p><p> </p><p>“This is… really good,” Bucky says, taking a sip of his coffee as nonchalantly as he can, “I’m happy for him.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s the truth. Steve coming out publicly could never be anything but a good thing. It’s the timing that Bucky questions. Of course they had discussed one day being open about their relationship but Steve had always said that he didn’t see the need to come out yet. The world already fixated on everything he did or said, he didn’t want another reason to be talked about it.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, Steve’s desire to stay in the closet was the main reason, at the start of their relationship, that they kept it so private. Bucky respected that. He certainly understands the difficulties of being gay in the public eye.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just whenever they had discussed Steve announcing his bisexuality Bucky had always imagined that he would be there by his side, supporting him. It felt strange to see Steve take such a big step in his life, and Bucky not being there to see him through it. </p><p> </p><p>His throat closes as Nat continues to watch him, “did he… did you know? That he was going to do this,” He says, voice hoarse. </p><p> </p><p>She shrugs, “He’s been wanting to for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“And… is it because….” Bucky rubs his jaw, feeling the tense muscles under his hand as he grinds his teeth, “is he seeing someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“If he was, would you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>He thinks for a moment. Perhaps a month ago he would have. It would have been a flaming motivator to inspire a movie montage recovery following their breakup. Very dramatic. But it's been over 2 months since they split. Long enough for Bucky to feel the disconnect from Seve’s life all the more fiercely. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess not. So long as he’s happy. That's what’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s important that you're happy too, Barnes. Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Nat’s question throws him off balance. Not expecting the discussion to swerve so quickly onto his own life. He hesitates to answer for a moment. It’s not something he ever asks himself, especially lately as he's been buried headfirst in his work. But now he’s faced with the reality that his own moving on must also come with Steve moving on, he understands why Natasha is even asking him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to be,” is all he can say.</p><p> </p><p>Nat’s face falls. The moment is so slight it could be easily written off as a twitch, but Bucky knows her. She reaches across the chasm of the table, grasping his flesh hand in her cool one. She squeezes. Grounding him to the room, the space around him. They sit in silence until their stomachs growl and they decide to head out for waffles. </p><p> </p><p>Neither mention Steve for the rest of the day. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not your mom <b>@buckysjockstrap</b></p><p>Steve said fuk ur heteronormativity </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reply from @buckysjockstrap</b>
</p><p>Bi  visibility !!! I love my son</p><p> </p><p>Roxy <b>@Rogersangel</b></p><p>Im crying  cap came out as bi seriously guys this is huge</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phil <b>@stevescaptain</b></p><p>Captain America has come out as bi? Thats MY president </p><p> </p><p>Captain America Fans <b>@CapAFanAccount</b></p><p> </p><p>This account has and alway will support Captain America. This account has and always will support the LGBTQ+ community. If you disagree with this please unfollow. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Naomi Beam <b>@Nbeam93</b></p><p>Captain Steven Rogers has come out as bisexual. This is a huge statement to the alt-right movement that wields this man as an american icon despite his clear track record on, you know, Nazis. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reply from @Nbeam93</b>
</p><p>A lot of Captain America supporters believe him to be the american ideal that we should all aim to return to - a white man fighting for the flag. A perfect specimen. In reality Captain America is a much more complex, liberal symbol. Always has been. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reply from @Nbeam93</b>
</p><p>Those in my mentions attacking me and calling me racist slurs, I literally have a PHD in American History. Trust me when I say I know what I’m talking about. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reply from @Nbeam93</b>
</p><p>Even in the 1940s Captain America was considered to be radically left, constantly discussing equal rights issues, and he was criticised for such thinking. He was NOT respected as an american hero the way he is now. He grew up in Brooklyn in the 1920s guys!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Resources for Sexuality in the 1940s:</p><p>'How exclusion From the Military Strengthened Gay Identity In America' -  https://www.rollingstone.com/culture/culture-news/how-exclusion-from-the-military-strengthened-gay-identity-in-america-125267/</p><p>'When Brooklyn Was Queer' - https://www.theguardian.com/books/2019/feb/27/when-brooklyn-was-queer-telling-the-story-of-the-boroughs-lgbtq-past</p><p>***</p><p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Text Message Sent 9:34 AM </b>
</p><p>
  <b>to Steve Rogers</b>
</p><p>Saw your interview in Time Magazine. Really proud of you for coming out, can’t have been easy. Buck x</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received 4.23 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Steve Rogers</b>
</p><p>Sorry for the late reply. Was out of the country. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message Received 4.25 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Steve Rogers</b>
</p><p>Thank you, Buck. Your support means a lot to me. Hope you’re okay. X</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Following the release of Steve’s Time article, there is unsurprisingly public outcry, both in support and in horror towards America’s favourite superhero. #CaptainAmerica, #BisexualityVisibility and a slew of other hashtags all trend for the next three days. Coupled with the relentless discussions about the symbolism of the American flag - spearheaded by a histrionic Fox News who seem to think the very fabric of American society is under attack. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky briefly does his part in showing public support for Steve by reposting some pro-LGBTQ+ Instagram stories and posting a photo of the pride flag. He doesn’t feel it necessary to say much more at the risk of becoming performative. But he’s pleased to see that online there is an overwhelming amount of support for Steve, especially from the older LGBTQ+ community in response to Steve’s discussion of homophobia during the early to mid-1900s, which deeply resonated with them.</p><p> </p><p>As with most peoples coming out stories, the topic of Steve’s bisexuality quickly becomes normalised and the news cycle slowly begins to move on. This enables Bucky to push any thoughts of Steve from his mind as he races to finish his film during the last two weeks; frantically working overtime to ensure the necessary shots are captured to avoid any need for costly reshoots. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Fritz siblings remain true to their ‘agreement’ and only visit the set once, on the penultimate day of shooting, where they simply watch from the sidelines. They both have twisted, judgemental looks on their faces but at least they aren’t verbalising their petty complaints. </p><p> </p><p>It is with relief, coupled with extreme physical and emotional exhaustion, that Bucky officially calls it a wrap on his first directorial debut. He stands in front of the crew of 15, who are all beaming back at him as he stands on a chair in their final location - another rented Brooklyn apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“It has been a huge pleasure to work with every single one of you who have helped me to undertake this massive task. Honestly, I was extremely underprepared,” He pauses, smiling widely as his crewmates laugh around him, “I cannot wait to reunite in 6 months time when our film, which I can officially confirm will be called ‘Let Us Meet Again’, will be released to the public. Let’s hope it doesn’t suck.” He cries out, raising his fist in the air to more laughter and hoots of joy. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s pack everything up, then we can all meet at the Cosmopolitan Bar!”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky jumps off of the wobbly chair and pulls Claudia into a big bear hug, laughing as she pokes him hard in the ribs. </p><p> </p><p>It was his 29th birthday on Wednesday but besides a few special presents from his family and birthday wishes on his Instagram, he hasn’t celebrated it properly yet. He’s been waiting until filming finishes so he can enjoy his birthday in the middle of a sticky club floor with copious amounts of tequila. Darcy has booked a VIP booth in the coveted cosmopolitan bar and he’s invited as many close friends as he can. </p><p> </p><p>He’s making his rounds, individually thanking each one of the crew members who provided him with invaluable assistance throughout the shoot when the chatty noise around him dulls suddenly to a murmur. Turning around he sees the tall, lanky figure of Mary Fritz. She’s not with her brother and looks wholly uncomfortable without the miserable man by her side. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky approaches Mary, who is looking intently at him, expression unintelligible. The rest of the room pretends to go back to their conversations, but Bucky can see they all keep one eye fixed on the two of them at the entrance to the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I just say, I’m sorry for-” Bucky begins, eager to put their past issue behind him at least to leave the film on a positive note. </p><p> </p><p>Mary cuts him off quickly, “Don’t. Don’t apologise for something you’re not sorry for.” </p><p> </p><p>He feels himself blush slightly, because yeah, he really wasn’t sorry for what he considered to be a very necessary outburst. </p><p> </p><p>“I admire what you did James. Not many people are able to stand up for what they think is right, especially at the risk of jeopardising their own wellbeing,” She continues, surveying the room coolly, “The purpose of my visit is in fact to congratulate you. This is your first foray into directing and what you have achieved is no mean feat. The daily’s we’ve received so far are… promising.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky gives Mary a small, relieved smile, “I appreciate you saying that. Thank you, Mary. Maybe… we could work together again?” He asks, feeling hopeful that maybe he could partner again with the siblings in a more cohesive way. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we definitely won’t be,” Mary replied shortly, which Bucky supposes is fair, “Some of my colleagues, however, might be partial to a working relationship…”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Mary Fritz takes her leave, practically gliding out of the room like a woman who knows the weighty power of her words and has just used them wisely. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky stands aghast for a moment, watching her leave, as Claudia comes up next to him, shock etched across her face. </p><p> </p><p>“... I think she likes you…” Claudia comments. </p><p> </p><p>“I think she might…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once the set has been taken down, he dismisses the crew and heads back to his own apartment, which is thankfully nearby to where they were shooting, to squeeze in a quick shower before he heads to the Cosmopolitan bar. </p><p> </p><p>Entering his flat he is greeted by a musky silence. He hasn’t managed to spend much time in his place since he’s been so busy working. The place feels stale and lifeless in his absence. </p><p> </p><p>Admittedly he doesn’t consider interior decorating to be his forte. But for the first time, he looks around and wonders what’s missing. He had attempted to decorate the place with a few pillows and blankets on his sofa when he first moved in, there’s a lone picture of him and his family on a bookshelf in the corner of his living room. But other than that, the place could belong to any faceless stranger. Or no one. </p><p> </p><p>Even flicking the yellow lights on does little to warm the place. He heads to his bedroom, trying to focus on putting together a suitable outfit for his birthday celebrations, wishing he didn’t feel the heavy emptiness trailing after him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arriving at the Cosmopolitan bar, Bucky is grabbed swiftly by Darcy, who marches him to the packed bar where Becca is waiting, already slightly glassy-eyed and covered in glitter. She hands him and Darcy a shot of Tequila and he shoots it back, grimacing as the liquid burns down his throat.  </p><p> </p><p>“Another!” Darcy cries to varying degrees of support. Bucky for one feels ready to drown his sorrows in more alcohol but Becca has other ideas. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll meet you at the booth,” Becca shouts into Darcy’s ear, competing with the thumping bass to be heard. Darcy nods distractedly as she waves frantically at the busy bartender. </p><p> </p><p>Becca pulls Bucky towards the VIP booth which is surrounded with large silver balloons. He can see Nat and Clint are already there and he bumps into Claudia who gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>A champagne bottle is burst open to loud cheers and a spray of fizz which he dutifully allows to soak him. He laughs when the spray hits his mouth, choking slightly on the tart bubbles. Cries of ‘Happy Birthday’ ring out from his close friends and he doesn’t bother trying to stifle a grin, allowing the joy to wash over him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At some point in the night, Bucky is pushed to stand on the sticky table in their booth. He’s got an inflatable crown perched lopsidedly on top of his head and a half-drunk glass of champagne in his hand. Darcy is a little blurry in front of him, but he can make out her beaming red smile. </p><p> </p><p>Britney Spears is playing over the speakers and he is doing his best impression of her in the ‘Slave 4 U’ music video. Clint hops up next to him to show off some impressive feats of flexibility, squeezing into his personal space, but he doesn’t care. It’s <em> Clint. </em>The man who surprised him by being such a pillar of support when he least expected it. </p><p> </p><p>The champagne and tequila mix is turning him into an emotional drunk and he momentarily grips Clint hard to his chest before pushing him off the table - it is his birthday after all. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Clint’s squawk of protest, he dazedly gazes into the crowd, attempting to piece together his surroundings amid the bright flashing lights. His eye catches on a streak of blond. Golden and glowing, the mop of hair is like a spotlight in the dark room. He recognises that hair. He’d recognise it anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Next moment he’s flying off the table, careening out of the booth and is swallowed by the crowd, ignoring the shouts of dismay as he pushes his way through the dancing crowd. </p><p> </p><p>“Steve, Steve,” He’s crying it out like a gospel, reaching to the golden-haired man in a frenzy who turns and - </p><p> </p><p>“Heeyyyy! It’s Bucky right?” Peter Quill turns around a huge smile on his face, loosely flinging his cup around so the liquid inside slops over his hand. He wastes no time in sucking the moisture off his fingers, head bobbing in time to the music. </p><p> </p><p>“...Peter...Hi,” Bucky can’t even be bothered to hide his disappointment, though he does feel pretty stupid. </p><p> </p><p>Peter Quill is a fairly well-known underwear model. He and Bucky had occasionally hooked up in the past, but Quill had an unfortunate tendency to be one of the most annoyingly relaxed dudes in the solar system. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When they’d first hooked up a few years ago Bucky had woken on Peter’s dilapidated mattress on the floor to find him naked as the day he was born standing in front of his wide window that overlooked a busy manhattan street. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, you’re alive. Come check out this dude, we’ve been having a staring contest for the past five minutes. I don’t think he’s blinked once.” Peter doesn't look away from the window, nor does he show any ounce of self-consciousness exposing his entire body to half of New York.</p><p> </p><p> “I’ve blinked loads,” he had added unnecessarily as Bucky plotted the quickest way out of this apartment other than propelling headfirst out of the window.  </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Bucky keeps his activities with Quill rare and very casual.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’ve got a bit of glitter in your hair dude,” Quill says, running a strand of Bucky’s hair through his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… it’s kinda everywhere,” Bucky replies, attempting to cover up his slurring, “It’s my birthday y’know…and I’m alone.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh happy birthday dude!” Quill cries out, grasping Bucky in a sweaty bear hug, “let me buy you a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter lifts a toned arm, trying to flag down a steward to get them a drink. The crowd around them is pushing up against them and Bucky feels himself sway slightly, suddenly aware of how tired he is. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Peter is about to pass a strong drink to Bucky, he is grasped firmly by the arm and pulled away, barely getting a chance to wave goodbye to the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyy, that hurrtsss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well maybe if you weren’t acting like trashy barbie I wouldn’t have to be so firm.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Natasha. She’s dragged him out into the smoking area which is just a small cordoned off balcony with a lone security guard looking bored. There are only a few stragglers trying to weed as much nicotine out of their stubby cigarettes as possible, who all leave swiftly when Natasha gives them a hard stare. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s back meets a wall and he lets his knees collapse until he hits the cold stone floor. </p><p>Clutching his legs to his chest he drops his head to rest on his knees in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. Next to him, he feels Nat drops down, her arm cool against his own. Silent as he takes deep breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“I mwan film ahum,” He mumbles between his knees. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhh? You’re gonna need to enunciate if you want me to respond.”</p><p> </p><p>He tries again, lifting his head slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Nat, can we go to…. shops… tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you be more specific?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Bucky says, before abruptly turning to one side and spewing onto the concrete next to him. He wipes his mouth, grimacing at the lingering acidic taste in his mouth, “I wanna.. Get plants for my flat….”</p><p> </p><p>“Plants?” Nat asks, sounding amused. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and some pictures for my walls…”</p><p> </p><p>“What about some empty, useless vases?”</p><p> </p><p>“Them too,” He nods but immediately regrets it, leaning back over to throw up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we won’t go tomorrow,” Nat says, rubbing his back as he heaves. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Celebrity News <b>@CelebBuzz</b></p><p>James Barnes celebrates his birthday in boozy style with rumoured new fling, model Peter Quill and ‘Winter Soldier’ co-star Darcy Lewis <span class="weblink"> twitter.com/picture.dlp_23 </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The New York Times <b>@NYTNews</b></p><p><em> ‘Captain America is Bisexual - the most important coming out event since Ellen in 1997.’ </em> Evaline Duke writes for the NYT Opinion section - <span class="weblink"> NYT.us/NYTopinion_6jk? </span></p><p> </p><p>Vox <b>@Voxnews</b></p><p><em> ‘Why Captain America coming out as bi should not be a big deal’ </em> - Opinion piece by Neil Harris  - <span class="weblink"> VoxNews.us/cbd76/_s </span></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As expected Bucky and Natasha don’t end up going shopping the following day, after Bucky’s birthday celebrations. He barely makes it out of his bed besides frequent trips to the toilet as he sobs into the bowl because he’s <em>so hungover.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He’s sent the same version of a pitiful text, declaring he’s NEVER touching alcohol ever again, to every single one of his treacherous friends who all aided his transformation into a human tequila bottle the night before. </p><p> </p><p>No surprise none of them believed him. He’s survived worse hangovers before, cursing the devil's drink to no end but it only takes a meagre suggestion to get him crawling back to a bar for some sloppy fun. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s hangover lasts the entire weekend, although this might also be because he’s finally crashed after the near non-stop stress of the last 6 weeks shooting his film. Come Monday morning he’s up almost obnoxiously early, feeling as bright as a daisy. The previous weekend's events were practically forgotten - not that he remembered much anyway. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He’s waiting for Natasha to pull up outside his apartment block in her sleek Porsche so they can drive the 2 hours out of the city to find some good home decor stores. Bucky is <em> very </em>serious about his sudden interest in interior design. </p><p> </p><p>As he’s waiting, slumped across his couch cushions, scrolling through of his favourite animal Instagram accounts, he gets a call from Hope. </p><p> </p><p>She usually calls him on a Monday morning to give him a brief rundown of the week and any new information or events that he needs to know about far in advance. But she usually calls later in the day, not at 8 in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Nervously he answers the call, bringing the phone to his ear, “Hello…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have fun celebrating your birthday Barnes?” Hope asks, forgoing any greetings. Bucky goes to respond but he is quickly cut off. “Don’t bother responding. I already know you did considering it’s <em> all over the front pages of the tabloid news </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope's voice rises as she speaks, his phone gives a weak, static crackle as it protests her rising anger. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…” Bucky tries, wincing guilty, “I didn’t realise there was such a buzz around my night out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not sorry, Barnes. Because if you were sorry this wouldn’t be the tenth time we’ve had to have this fucking conversation,” Hope cries out. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> am </em>sorry, Hope. I was just trying to have a good time,” Bucky flounders trying to adjust to the rage pouring off of Hope in turrets. “I didn’t think about how it would look.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could you think about what you’d look like when you were half carried out of the bar. Do you know how <em> humiliating </em>it is, trying to sell you to production companies when you’ve got this type of media presence.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky understands, he really does. But he can’t help find it infuriating that he has to live up to this arbitrary standard of life that Hope seems to reel out whenever he does something vaguely unpleasing. And it’s not just because he wants to go and get hammered every weekend. </p><p> </p><p>No. </p><p> </p><p>Rather he wants to be able to live his life with a certain freedom, not worry that every Instagram post, every outfit he’s seen in, even what his favourite soda is, will end in a conversation with Hope much like this one. </p><p> </p><p>Above all, he wants to date who he wants. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope. I’m not sure this partnership is going to be able to continue like this.” Bucky says, halting Hope’s furious ranting. </p><p> </p><p>She’s silent for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that how you feel?” She asks into the quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“...I think it is. I just… you’ve helped me so much especially when I really needed a steady hand to guide me through this industry. But I can’t continue like this. I need to be able to live my life. I mean I broke up with the guy I <em> loved, so much, </em>because I was worried about what you would think. What everyone else would think…..”</p><p> </p><p>“If we can’t come up with a compromise for the way we manage my public image… I’m afraid I might need to find a new manager.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s voice cracks slightly, feeling unexpectedly emotional. Hope had taken him on as a rookie, newly disabled with a heavy metal arm that threatened to pull his left side down almost two years after the accident. Head believed his dreams of being an actor were ruined until Hope had stepped in, seen the promising spark of talent and helped mould a career in the tough, ruthless acting industry. </p><p> </p><p>However, Bucky is tired of the chokehold around his neck that squeezed every time he dared step into the public eye. He needs a break. </p><p> </p><p>“...I can compromise.” Hope breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky smiles, hearing the telltale raw of Natasha's car pulling up outside, she honks the horn obnoxiously and Bucky flips a finger out the window that he knows she can see. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good. Take the rest of the week off Hope. We can meet again, later on, to discuss things in detail.” He says, hanging up after a quick goodbye and taking the stairs down to his lobby 2 at a time. </p><p> </p><p>Now that weight is off his chest he’s ready to burn a hole in his credit card. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That is exactly what Bucky does. After struggling to squeeze the bounty of goods into the back of Natasha’s tiny sports car they carefully spend the evening arranging the various plants, quirky decorations and even a new, essential blanket. </p><p> </p><p>A large, banana leaf plant is placed in the corner of his living room by the large window overlooking the street below. It stands floppy and green as if waving to New Yorkers on their late-night journeys. </p><p> </p><p>They decide to order a greasy takeaway pizza, as they always do, and as they wait Bucky takes the time to appreciate possibly his favourite purchase of the day. It’s a wide scenic painting, etched onto a canvas with rough, edged streaks. The painting depicts a cold mountain scene. White-tipped points stand to attention, the dark cobalt blue of the lifeless rock is captured so vividly Bucky half expects the rock to take a sighing breath. </p><p> </p><p>The mountains stand over what must be an intimidating chasm, painted an inky black. These dark cool tones are off-set by the sky. It cuts behind the tips of the mountains, spilling out over the edges. A soft pink; hazy orange fog; a spark of yellow, the suggestion of a glorious sun. It lights up the rest of the gloomy painting - the literal light over the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why Bucky likes it so much. The promise of a new day. </p><p> </p><p>He also gets a really, really ugly picture of Natasha staring disgruntled at a collection of sweet, little knitted teddy bears, which goes straight into his blackmail folder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Retweeted By James Barnes</b>
</p><p>Pepper Potts <b>@PepperPottsCEO </b></p><p>Delighted to announce that Stark Industries Prosthetic Enhancement Programme is joining forces with @MarvelFilms new project ‘The Winter Soldier’. For a chance to walk the red carpet and meet SIPEP ambassador @RealJamesBarnes click <span class="weblink"> HERE </span></p><p> </p><p>New York Minute <b>@NewYorkMNews</b></p><p>Captain America visits Manhattan City Hospital where a number of recipients of Stark Industries coveted prosthetics are undergoing the first round of therapeutic care. Is this a sign the Captain is trying to focus on more philanthropic endeavours? <span class="weblink"> nym.us/cpsF_43?/ </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Avengers Updates <b>@AvengerNews</b></p><p>Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, The Falcon and War Machine all spotted in Copenhagen responding to possible illegal experimentation on enhanced individuals. Notably, this is the 4th high-profile mission that none of the OG 6 Avengers have taken part in.</p><p> </p><p>Reply to <b>@AvengerNews</b></p><p>Not uncommon for members to take breaks from regular missions, but the sudden drop off in mission appearances following the restrictions placed on the team seems no coincidence. Notably, both Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were both vehemently against the restrictions currently in place. </p><p> </p><p>Reply to <b>@AvengerNews</b></p><p>Important to note - both of the aforementioned Avengers have been seen taking on a larger number of philanthropic roles, Tony Stark in particular which suggests little desire to shun the public eye. So why the lack of missions? Remains to be seen if any OG Avengers lay down their mantles anytime soon.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Bucky’s life was a movie, this would be the moment where a wholesome montage of self-discovery and glorious learning would unfold, set to the wondrous tones of ‘David Bowie - Changes’.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, his life isn’t a movie, so, in reality, the cute montage actually involves a handful of motivational speeches into his bathroom mirror, one very dramatic breakdown in the pasta aisle of whole foods and a lot of painful yoga with Claudia. This doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel like he makes positive changes to his life - certainly, he’s become an excellent plant dad to the large banana leaf plant in his living room, affectionately called Barney. </p><p>As the weather in New York begins to warm he takes the opportunity to take a few months to himself, declining any offers to read scripts or to become involved in any new projects. It also enables him and Hope to negotiate a working relationship that appeases both of them - Bucky promises to not do anything career-ending and Hope accepts the occasional tabloid coverage that comes with being a figure in the public eye. </p><p>He’s got a busy second half of the year with a number of films to promote, most excitingly ‘The Winter Soldier’ which releases worldwide soon. The trailer came out a few days ago and Bucky watched it excitedly with Darcy and Becca by his side. The final shot features a close up of his face, long bangs swirling in the wind. He’s wearing the soldier’s trademark black domino mask, which blacks out the lower half of his face, leaving his eyes smeared with charcoal, to bore into the camera lens. </p><p> </p><p>Collectively they all give a roar of approval, glad to see the payoff after the gruelling shoot. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He visits Stark Tower for his routine checkup, which passes as smoothly as it usually does, with Tony being his typical obnoxious self. Mercifully he doesn’t bump into Steve, though the current media silence on his whereabouts suggests he’s either on a deep-cover mission or hiding out in New York somewhere. The press coverage on the man’s bisexuality has finally moved on to speculation about the wider range of possible celebs that Steve could now be dating; male models, acclaimed academics and notable humanitarians are all fair game. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky tries not to think about Steve dating anyone else. It makes him feel sick, especially because despite the length of time since he last even <em> saw </em> Steve, the thought of him being with anyone else is too raw a notion</p><p> </p><p>All things considered, he’s doing fine. He even tells Becca and his parents, whilst at a family dinner one week, that he hasn’t felt this good about his career since he landed his first acting gig post losing his arm - it was just a walk-on role in a sitcom that was popular at the time, he had to wear a thick coat and gloves to hide his prosthetic, but he was just grateful to be able to dip his toe into acting waters once again. </p><p> </p><p>He’s even taking on more responsibilities as an ambassador for Stark Industries Prosthetic Enhancement Programme. They’ve partnered with the studio behind ‘The Winter Soldier’ in order to help bring awareness to the programme itself, and also as a tool to promote a nuanced discussion on disabilities that extended from the ‘cool metal arm’ notions that no one wanted the film to perpetuate. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A week before the premiere of ‘The Winter Soldier’ Bucky heads into Manhattan to visit Stark Tower. He meets with Pepper, for a casual meeting to discuss the particular ways in which Bucky can raise awareness about the programme. They both agree that an Instagram live takeover, a twitter Q&amp;A and even a short video discussing his personal experience with his disability is the right way forward. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently there will be a few other ambassadors for SIPPEP gracing the red carpet of the world premiere in Los Angeles, including Tony Stark himself. Bucky appreciates the fact that this means the spotlight on him will largely be focused around the film itself. He doesn’t mind talking about his prosthetic, in fact, he enjoys sharing his experiences. But being his first major leading role, he’s already feeling the pressure mounting behind him. It’ll mean there is one less thing for him to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a lot of prep involved before the premiere next week, including the beginnings of the press tour - mercifully he will be partnered with Darcy for the press junkets. Hope’s already sent him a long email about all the possible red carpet outfits he might be wearing. He’s even booked for some late-night talk shows and he’s nervously prepared some family-friendly anecdotes that he can whip out on demand. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bucky leaves the meeting with Pepper feeling positive about his future work with the prosthetics programme. He even asks if he can visit the medical bay in Stark tower, which is currently supporting some of the recipients of Starks prosthetics currently. Pepper smiles warmly at him and after confirming with Jarvis, assures him he is more than welcome to visit the patients in the medical bay. </p><p> </p><p>He’s busy fiddling about on his phone when he gets into the elevator, sending an ugly selfie to Becca in an attempt to make her laugh during a seminar, which is why he doesn’t pay any attention to the person who enters the elevator until they stand right next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Barnes! Long time no see,” Sam Wilson grins at Bucky, he’s holding two steaming cups of coffee in his hands and the scent swirls around the small space. “Common room please, Jarvis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Mr Wilson.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam turns to Bucky giving him a friendly once over. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sam. How you been?” Bucky asks, feeling his jaw clench, fully aware that the last time they’d seen each other was when he had broken up with Steve. </p><p> </p><p>“Been good man. Usual world-saving stuff,” Sam jokes, shrugging his shoulders, “Hey, congrats on directing that film bro, look forward to seeing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky is surprised Sam knows about ‘Let Us Meet Again’. Considering it’s an independent film it’s not had a lot of media coverage, a blessing if you ask him. He can’t imagine Natasha would have told Sam considering she’s a master at compartmentalising. </p><p> </p><p>Unless… Maybe Steve had something to do with it. It’s probably a ludicrously hopeful thought, but he can’t deny the idea of Steve still being interested in his life sends butterflies through his body. </p><p> </p><p>Sam must see the confusion on his face, commenting, “I keep up with my friends, Barnes. No big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Bucky tries to laugh it off, wishing the elevator would hurry up and get to his floor, “forget my work schedule is available on google.”</p><p> </p><p>Mercifully Jarvis prevents Bucky from having to pretend he enjoys talking with his ex’s best friend by informing Bucky that they have reached his floor. He steps out of the elevator with relief, turning to say a quick goodbye to Sam. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Barnes,” Sam calls out before Bucky’s back turns, “forty-third floor has the best coffee. You gotta try it.” He lifts the two coffee cups in his hand, and Bucky watches the elevator doors close, feeling his smile drop. He shakes himself off. Trying hard not to think about who that second coffee is for. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he enters the crisp, bright light of the medical bay, he is relieved to hear from the friendly receptionist that Stark is busy with R&amp;D today, and so will not be present whilst Bucky makes his rounds.</p><p>There are a number of residents staying in the medical wing in Stark Industries, ranging from intelligence agents injured in high-level security missions to employees seeking rudimentary medical care.</p><p>Bucky himself had been admitted to Stark towers medical bay, albeit when the centre was nothing more than a surgery room and a makeshift hospital bedroom. </p><p>Looking at the signs plastered along the walls, it seems that since his extended stay, the place has greatly expanded. The medical bay spans multiple floors of the tower, with exclusive access to the landing deck for patients arriving via the air. There’s an emergency department, separate anaesthetics and cardiology units, an entire surgery department, physiotherapy units and even a section dedicated to psychiatric health. </p><p>It’s not just the size of the centre that impresses Bucky. The cheap, ratty furniture typical for most under-funded hospital waiting rooms is replaced by sleeker, softer finishes. The linoleum on the floor is untarnished and the nurses and doctors scrubs all look as though they are pressed clean. </p><p>Bucky is the only person seated in the small waiting room, listening to the soft tapping of the receptionist working away on their computer. Noticeably absent is the distinct medical sounds that come with busy hospitals. Instead, there is low, humming music drifting from invisible speakers. </p><p>An HD monitor embedded in the wall opposite of where Bucky is sat plays CNN with subtitles and when he looks to the small coffee table to his left, he is unsurprised to see the magazines are all up to date. The wonders of super, super, private medical care.</p><p>He makes a note to ask Stark why his prosthetic check-ups always take place in his workshop. Though Bucky can guess the answer already - it’s his version of special treatment and definitely not just for Starks engineering convenience. </p><p> </p><p>“James, lovely to see you again,” Bucky’s head snaps up as he is greeted by Dr Helen Cho, who glides into the waiting room in her usual white lab coat.</p><p>“Dr Cho, I didn’t realise you were still here.”</p><p>“Mr Stark convinced me to join the prosthetic programme as a lead consultant. I split my time between here and Seoul,” She smiles warmly at Bucky, who rises to follow her as she wordlessly begins to lead the way through the medical bay’s corridors.</p><p>“It’s good to see you,” He says and means it, “Stark’s lucky to have you on the team.”</p><p>Dr Cho simply smiles over her shoulder as she takes a number of turns until she reaches a long empty hallway and stops outside one of the many sleek metal doors. Of course, Stark Industries medical bay only has private rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky had no idea how meeting and chatting with some of the participants of SIPPEP was going to unfold, but he is relieved to find that everyone is incredibly friendly, welcoming him into their rooms and inviting him into their lives, even though he is a complete stranger. In return, Bucky answers any and all questions they have for him.</p><p>Surprisingly, he finds discussing losing his arm and the lengthy rehabilitation process incredibly therapeutic. Most of the participants have experienced similar recuperative care, they empathise and understand his continuous struggle with phantom limb pain, the ludicrous advice and comments completely random strangers like to offer him. </p><p> </p><p>Notably, there is a young girl, about 6-years old, who is visiting the medical bay for therapeutic treatment having opted out of receiving a metal prosthetic, preferring to keep her right arm ending at the elbow. </p><p>The little girl, Louise, sits next to her mum on a plush sofa, having just finished her physical therapy session. She sucks on a small bottle of juice, swinging her legs in time to a song only she can hear.</p><p>Bucky chats with her mum for a few minutes, smiling at the young girl who looks up wide-eyed and snotty-nosed at him. He notices a small teddy is tucked under her arm and when he points it out Louise pulls the straw she has chewed to a near pulp out of her mouth.</p><p>“Put your hands up!” She cries out, brandishing the soft toy at Bucky in an adorably fierce show.  </p><p>Bucky feels his stomach sink slightly as he spots the round object delicately stitched to the bear's left arm.</p><p>“Louise, don’t shout at the nice man,” Louise’s mum pipes up, rescuing the juice box from her daughter, “Sorry about that. Captain America came to visit us this morning and she was very excited.”</p><p>“How lovely,” Bucky manages to choke out as Louise continues to wave the tiny Captain America bear around.</p><p>“He was…” Louise’s mum says dreamily, “Have you met him?”</p><p>“I’m familiar… with his work…” Bucky replies tersely, suddenly wishing to be anywhere but in Stark-damn-Tower right now.</p><p>“Well, Louise, it was lovely to meet you today, enjoy the train back to Washington,” Bucky says, smiling softly at the small girl who barely offers him a parting glance. He doesn’t need to guess who’s visit she had preferred today. Bucky would have to agree with her, Captain America is far more interesting than some random actor.</p><p>Her mother hugs him a tad too tightly and wishes him well as he exits their hospital room and speeds back through the corridor, Dr Cho keeping pace effortlessly. If she notices his uncomfortableness she doesn’t say anything, signing him out swiftly before heading back to work.</p><p> </p><p>As he leaves the medical bay, heading towards the large band of elevators he feels his phone vibrate. He releases a nervous breath, the sudden surprise of being reminded of Steve’s close proximity having taken a lot out of him.</p><p>Somehow, since their breakup, Bucky has managed to avoid seeing Steve. It’s partly because he’s been so busy, but he’s also developed an exceptional talent of avoiding any public spaces the man might randomly show up in. This means Bucky’s has avoided a lot of beloved places in Brooklyn, notably his favourite bakery. Visiting Stark Tower was an unfortunate necessity that he endured for as little as possible. Mercifully he had been lucky, avoiding any suggestion of the famous Captain America. </p><p>The thought of seeing Steve in the flesh would only serve as an unpleasant reminder that Bucky was definitely <em> not </em> over him, and was nowhere near there in fact. He was very much not doing well without the steady, warm presence of Steve and he did not need to be reminded of how great a person he was as well.</p><p> </p><p>Once Bucky finds his breath and the elevator doors open, he gratefully steps into the empty compartment, eager to take a moment alone with just Jarvis.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, Mr Barnes. But Ms. Romanoff would like you to look at your phone.” Bucky startles as Jarvis' voice fills the small space.</p><p>“Oh shit, yeah,” he replies, unlocking his phone quickly, ignoring the fact that Natasha is obviously spying on him since he most certainly did not tell her he’d be in Stark Tower today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Text Message </b>
  <b>From: Natasha Romanoff</b>
</p><p> Come to the gym and watch me crush Barton with my thighs :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky pulls a face at his phone but nevertheless asks Jarvis to take him to the correct floor level. He’s got to give it to Natasha, whether on purpose or not, she certainly knows how to lift his mood, even if it is watching her and Clint engage in aggressive physical activity that he can’t rule out as being a kink thing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Celebrity News <b>@CelebBuzz</b></p><p>‘The Winter Soldier’ press tour begins today! Follow us for real-time updates on everything @RealJamesBarnes and @Darcylewlew </p><p> </p><p>James Barnes <b>@RealJamesBarnes</b></p><p>Hey guys! I’m gonna be on @StarkProsthetics Instagram account all day today taking over their stories! Head over there to see what I’m up to :) x</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Darcy, James, fans are going CRAZY for your chemistry together. I have to ask before I leave you guys: any truth to those relationship rumours?” </p><p> </p><p>Considering this is the fifth time this morning that an eager interviewer has asked Darcy and Bucky if they are dating each other, neither of them has tired from leaping on the opportunity to have some fun during their long, long press days. </p><p> </p><p>Darcy throws her head back in a gracious laugh, placing a hand possessively on Bucky’s forearm, who smiles wistfully at the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re just great friends!” Darcy beams as Bucky nods enthusiastically next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, guys! Great interview,” their naive interviewer takes her leave, clearly thinking she’s scored a jackpot piece of evidence in support of their rumoured amorous relationship. </p><p> </p><p>As the crew around them reset and they wait for the next interviewer to grace the room, Bucky and Darcy can relax a little. </p><p> </p><p>“You’d think some of these journalists would have done their research and discovered how very openly gay I am,” Bucky quips to Darcy as a makeup artist quickly powders her undereye. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, wait… you’re gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… you are too Darcy. Did you not know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit… how am I gonna tell my girlfriend..” a smirk quivers at the corner of Darcy’s mouth as her composure cracks slightly. Bucky snorts unattractively into his coffee cup. </p><p> </p><p>It’s both frustratingly sad and ludicrously hilarious that, despite the two of them being incredibly outspoken about their sexuality, there are still people who seem to think they are of the heterosexual orientation. Bucky thinks he might need to start pinning a pride flag to his chest to try to get the message across but he would be willing to bet it would just lead to dozens of articles about how great an ally he is to the LGBTQ+ community. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh did Jane’s flight from Antarctica manage to take off in the end?” Bucky asks as his hair is gently restyled into its curled quiff. </p><p> </p><p>Darcy huffs loudly, pouting her lips at Bucky, “No. Damn snow storm lasted two days so she’s stuck there for another week. Looks like you’re gonna have to be my date to the premiere after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky leans across to Darcy, battering his eyelashes in an attempt to make her smile, “You know I’d gladly take you anywhere, darrllingg.” He drawls, just as their next interviewer walks in, a man infamous for being notoriously nosy during previous press junkets. </p><p> </p><p>The look on his face clearly means he overhead and has already assumed the meaning of their conversation. He and Darcy share a look, and Bucky leans back into his seat as he feels Darcy sidle closer to him. They must look like the most annoyingly clingy couple ever, but if an interviewer is too lazy to do the bare minimum of research then they deserve the bare minimum of fake romance that he and Darcy are prepared to dish out. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>TMZ  News <b>@TMZ</b></p><p>Here are our Top 5! Darcy and James moments from this weeks ‘Winter Soldier’ interviews. <span class="weblink"> tmz.us/jdl3_top5/cs6? </span></p><p> </p><p>Empire <b>@EmpireFilms</b></p><p>Join us tonight for the full live stream of the Winter Soldier red carpet premiere. We’ll be getting all the details from the star-studded cast and crew. Stay Tuned.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Not your mom<b> @buckysjockstrap</b></p><p>Preparing my mind and body for all the darcy james content we’re getting tonighhtt</p><p> </p><p>It’s Just Barnter darlin <b>@buckincool </b></p><p>Ready for my son to pop up in la looking like an entire feast </p><p> </p><p>Lou <b>@americasbuttcwack</b></p><p>Cap james and darcy all on one carpet??? My biggest nut yet</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bucky straightens his satin tie as he sits on the plush mattress in his hotel room. November in LA is unseasonable warm and the heat ripples through the sky outside his window, but he’s cranked up the aircon in his room in an attempt to assuage the choking heat that rises beneath his collar. The machine is working overtime to puff cool air across Bucky’s face as he tries to avoid melting into a nervous, humid puddle. </p><p> </p><p>Picking up the delicate winged cufflinks his parents had got him for his birthday, he pins them into the cuffs of his sleeves. Only satisfied with the fit when he is certain they are angled just so. </p><p> </p><p>Gucci had designed his suit for the premiere. It’s every bit as ornate, tailored and ostentatious as him and his stylist had wanted. Suitable for a leading man desiring to make a statement. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve chosen to leave Bucky’s metal arm exposed, cutting the suit at the left shoulder in a neat curve. From the shoulder delicately stitched silver tendrils span as if from his arm, crawling like tree branches across his torso in a shimmery display. The rest of the suit is a deep dark black, as well as his shirt and tie. All to ensure that the focal point is his arm. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a message as well as a fashion choice. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha’s face is grainy on his laptop, which he balances on the small desk opposite his bed. From an undisclosed location, which from the stone-walled background Bucky deduces might be a prison cell, she is coaching Bucky in adjusting his suit and trying to breathe through his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>He’s not typically known for finding red carpet events nerve-wracking. Of course, he still gets the pre-walk jitters and stresses about saying the wrong thing or having wayward spinach in his teeth. But Hope had always credited him with being a reliable red carpet worker - photographed well and didn’t usually say anything idiotic. </p><p> </p><p>Considering that now he is the entire face of the film with lead-billing he’s feeling significantly more nervous than usual, especially as tonight will be the first time critics and fans alike get to see the film. Impart their judgement on a project that he put his soul into. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha is thus charged with the role of chief ‘calm Bucky the fuck down-er’. Like she does everything, she fulfils her duty with wry, scathing comments. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you put deodorant on?” She asks as Bucky fiddles with a curl on the top of his head. His stylist had left not long ago with strict instructions to avoid touching his hair on pain of death, but Bucky’s nerves are willing to take that risk. </p><p> </p><p>“Not enough… are my shoes <em> too </em>shiny?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re blinding, Barnes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna shit. Has anyone ever shit themselves on a red carpet? Will I be the first?” Bucky asks, pacing up and down, dabbing his brow with a crumpled tissue. His phone buzzes - a message from Hope informing him that she and Darcy will be ready to head to the premiere in 5. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t need to look over to know Nat is rolling her eyes at him. “Relax. You have excellent bowel control.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stands in front of the full-length mirror, roving his eyes over the figure before him. He looks good if a little pale and sweaty. But he’s heard that people like that type of thing now anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, Barnes. Before you go I want to let you know…” Natasha starts, waiting for Bucky to look over at her on the fuzzy video call, “It’s best if it comes from me now and not during the red carpet…”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you’re making me really nervous, Nat. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve…” Nat says hesitantly. Bucky’s face drops, wondering with dread what she’s going to say next, “He’s scheduled to appear at the premiere.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s brain short circuits for a moment, attempting to understand what that means for him. They’ll be in close proximity again. At last. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh… well... That’s fine. I don’t know why you’d be worried-”</p><p> </p><p>“Barnes… come on-”</p><p> </p><p>“No Nat it’s fine. It’ll be good to see him again-”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be fine. You haven’t seen him since-”<br/><br/></p><p>“Nat, seriously,” Bucky halts the tangled communication they’ve slipped into, “I was bound to bump into him at some point now he’s working with the prosthetic programme. It’ll be good for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But… if you weren’t, feeling good,” Nat starts hesitantly, “That would be okay. You’re already going through a lot right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“..then what's an uncomfortable run-in with my ex gonna do?” Bucky says tersely. He’s got little time to be concerned with the whereabouts of his ex-boyfriend. For a moment he sort of hates Natasha for even warning him, though he knows it’s to avoid any possible on-camera surprises.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha’s gaze is as piercing and knowing as ever, but mercifully she drops the conversation, letting Bucky continue his nervous rambling. </p><p> </p><p>As expected, Hope knocks on his hotel room door five minutes later, allowing him little time to say goodbye to Nat before she ushers him out of the door. She gives him a look of appraisal as she eyes up his outfit, and if she notices that his flesh hand is shaking ever so slightly, she doesn’t mention it. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Daily Mail <b>@DailyMail</b></p><p>Stars begin to arrive for the star-studded premiere of ‘The Winter Soldier’ staring @RealJamesBarnes and @Darcylewlew <span class="weblink"> twitter.com/picture.wsdl3b </span></p><p> </p><p>Stark Prosthetics Programme <b>@StarkProsthetics</b></p><p>Founder Tony Stark and our new ambassador Captain Steven Rogers are at the premiere for ‘The Winter Soldier’ tonight raising awareness for our prosthetics programme! #WinterSoldierPremiere</p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p><b>@RealJamesBarnes </b>just posted on their story.</p><p> </p><p>[Black and White photo of a silver metal fist curled tightly on a black-suited leg. Clearly taken inside the back of a car. Just to the left of the frame is a light silvery fabric, belonging to a long gown. In white at the top of the photo is the phrase ‘En route’.] </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The dark red carpet is illuminated in jets of bright light. Cameras click rhythmically amongst the deafening calls for attention from the hoard of photographers longing for their own perfect shot. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky grips onto Darcy’s waist tightly as she stands next to him in her deadly heels. Her gown is a long, silky silver that falls past her shoes and she has to grip Bucky’s hand tightly when they move along the red carpet metre by metre. Her trademark red lips smirk slyly at him as one photographer declares them to be a ‘beautiful couple’. </p><p> </p><p>Hope ushers them further down the carpet to the line of perky interviewers ready to capture a  moment of their time. Bucky hasn’t seen the blond mess of hair he’s looking for, and he isn’t sure if he’s relieved or not. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping up onto a small platform, which Bucky dutifully helps Darcy climb onto, a chunky microphone is thrust under their noses. The premiere’s host has been broadcasting for over an hour, constant live updates to an online stream about any and all minuscule events that happen on the red carpet. Bucky feels a pang of sympathy for the woman, who he recognises as Trish Walker. She’s a professional but he can recognise the tell-tale worn-out gaze he’s seen reflected in his own face at the end of a long shoot. </p><p> </p><p>“Darcy, James! So exciting to see you guys! How are we feeling to finally be sharing this project to the rest of the world?” Trish cries out, bubbly and upbeat. </p><p> </p><p>“Super excited. Feels like it’s been a long time since we shot everything, so it’s nice to get to reunite with the rest of the cast and crew to celebrate this film together,” Darcy replies, managing to avoid sounding like she’s just relaying the film’s publicists pre-prepared interview lines. </p><p> </p><p>“And James,” Trish sends the microphone at Bucky with alarming force, “we know you were injured on set, still have fond memories of the shoot?” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky delivers a polite laugh, “absolutely! I got overly cocky on set and it definitely made me appreciate my stunt double  a whole lot more,” he pauses, looking down and Darcy’s smirking face, “and of course, working with this one here is nothing but a pleasure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh you!” Darcy giggles churlishly, pulling Bucky closer. He’s aware they’re laying it on a bit thick, but at the very least, it takes him to the mind of the big blonde problem lurking in the back of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“We love it!” Trish cries out once more, “you two are so great together. Any final words to your fans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you guys for turning out! We love you all so much,” Darcy responds into the mic, blowing a kiss into the camera streaming their faces to the crowds gathered around the red carpet. An unexpectedly loud roar spills onto the carpet and Bucky waves quickly at the camera before Hope beckons him away to their next interview. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“My feet hurt so much it feels like I’ve got one giant big toe,” Darcy whispers into Bucky’s ear as they head over to their next eager questioner. Bucky throws his head back, roaring with laughter before he settles into the rhythm of red carpet interviews. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Luce <b>@queendlewis</b></p><p>Okay hear me out.. I know they are both super gay… but imagine the babies darcy and james would have together</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reply from @queendlewis</b>
</p><p>Also all journalist do ur research. James barnes and Darcy lewis are both very openly GAY. THEY ARE NOT DATING SKKKSKK </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reply from @buckysjockstrap</b>
</p><p>LEGIT. They are gal palling james and darcy if i were them i would have thrown hands loonggg ago</p><p> </p><p>Ben <b>@winterslovechild</b></p><p>TWS red carpet was just a runway for all my faves to look absolutely gorgeous</p><p> </p><p>Roxy <b>@Rogersangel</b></p><p>Dying at awk cap on the red carpet bby pls do something with ur hands</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Celebrity News <b>@CelebBuzz</b></p><p>@RealJamesBarnes, @Darcylewlew, @CaptainAmerica and @Stark all among our best dressed from tonight's Winter Soldier premiere #swoon</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bucky attempts to leave the theatre as quickly as he entered when the screening finishes. He’s sat in the front row, and despite the back-breaking position he has to angle his neck at, he is relieved to thoroughly enjoy the film. Even if he does cringe at the kissing scenes - he has to admit, he and Darcy do look good together.  </p><p> </p><p>The auditorium rises during the end credits in a standing ovation, near deafening. Sheepishly he extends his hand high in acknowledgement, leaning over Darcy to shake their director’s hand before hastily retreating through a back exit. </p><p> </p><p>The customary after party is to be held in a nearby LA bar so Bucky bids Darcy a quick goodbye, who is heading back to her hotel room to change outfits, before climbing into the back of another car to be driven to the next location. Hope spends the ride reeling off the mountain of first impressions from those lucky enough to catch a seat at the film's maiden showing. He listens as he gazes out of the window at the streets that blur past him. </p><p> </p><p>The praise continues when he reaches the afterparty. He’s greeted by countless faces who speak to him as if they are life long friends rather than absolute strangers. He’s overwhelmed by the positive comments he receives for his performance, many already calling it a ‘game-changer’. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not until his human arm is gripped firmly by a familiar hand that Bucky is able to catch a breath. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Buckster may I say, your arm is <em> glowing,” </em>Stark says, angling the two of them away from the seemingly ever-present crowd of people following Bucky tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“If I let you kiss it will you get me five minutes of quiet,” Bucky whines. <br/><br/></p><p>Stark merely claps him firmly on the back, “No can do buddy. Enjoy the moment. You deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky blinks at the unexpected praise from Stark, who raises his eyebrows innocently as he hands Bucky a glass of champagne from the table next to them. </p><p> </p><p>“I can be nice sometimes,” Stark comments as Bucky throws back the drink, grateful for some moisture for his parched throat. </p><p> </p><p>“A word of advice,” Stark says, watching as Bucky grabs another glass of champagne, “don’t let fear rule your heart.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bucky frowns as Stark leaves him with the cryptic message, not waiting for any response. </p><p>Throwing his head back to chug his second glass of champagne, Bucky decides to ignore Starks illusive comment, but from behind him, he hears a throat clear. An attempt to get his attention. Turning around Bucky chokes on his champagne as he sees his new companion, having to hide his face in hot embarrassment as he coughs out a bubble.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Buck?” A large hand is gently patting his back as Bucky recollects himself, red-faced. </p><p> </p><p>“Steve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. It’s been a while,” Steve says, the lines in his forward as his eyebrows raise, are so familiar Bucky feels a pang in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“It has,” Bucky replies, eyes roaming over the man’s face, taking note of all the changes. </p><p> </p><p>Steve has caught the sun, a soft sun-kissed dew that gifted him a host of freckles across his nose, joining the one’s Bucky still has memorised. His hair is shorter, but still the same sandy blond and his lips are as full as they once were except for a dark scab that rests along his bottom lip. The eyes, blue as ever, remain unchanged. Still able to ready Bucky’s face like an open book.</p><p> </p><p>Steve must track the direction of Bucky’s eyes as he shrugs sheepishly, gesturing to his bruised lip, “who knew walls packed such a punch.”</p><p> </p><p> Bucky huffs a laugh, suddenly aware of the crowd of well-wishers that are eyeing the two of them, waiting for the moment to pounce on Bucky with their opinions on the film. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you... wanna catch up somewhere private?” Bucky asks nervously. He’s pretty sure it’s the champagne he just chugged talking. </p><p> </p><p>To his relief Steve nods, giving Bucky a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>The universe must have a pretty funny sense of humour because the ‘private’ place so optimal for a quiet conversation between exes ends up being an empty emergency exit stairwell. </p><p> </p><p>Steve must get the irony too because he blushes softly, shrugging his shoulders apologetically.  They stand facing each other, backs against opposing walls, unwilling to breach the looming distance between them. The echo of the party reverberates through the stairwell, thumping against the walls. The sound closes the room off, making the space seem smaller, drawing the two into one another as if the walls themselves are pushing them forward, demanding a reunion.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen I’m so-”</p><p> </p><p>They both rush to speak, breaking the silence between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you go,” Steve says firmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. what I did... Last time… over the phone..” Bucky begins, unsure of what he wants to say, but knowing he needs to say something,<em> anything, </em>“You deserved better than a phone call like that. I’m sorry about that, Steve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Buck,” Steve replies and Bucky <em> wishes </em>he’d stop using that nickname. So familiar for two almost strangers. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve also got some apologising,” Steve says, raising a hand to prevent Bucky from objecting. He takes a step forward, looking tall and determined. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m prone to acting rashly. It’s something I’m well-known for actually,” he huffed a laugh, “I’m not used to people depending on me. Not like you were. It’s always just been me against the world. Even back with Peggy, we were at war. Throwing ourselves on a grenade hoping it would blow us up. But I don’t wanna do that anymore. I’m <em> working </em>on not doing that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky takes a shaky breath, unsure of where Steve is heading, but the man looks up, eyes burning intently. Before the man opens his mouth to speak again Bucky rushes to let his own train of thought unravel, eager to set his conscience straight. </p><p> </p><p>“Steve, you don’t gotta apologise. You were doing what anyone would do in that situation - the right thing. I was just…” Bucky shakes his head, thinking about who he was all those months ago, “I was scared. I was so terrified that I’d wake up one day and be some punk who once believed he could actually make it as an actor. I thought that as long as I had my career I’d be happy… I’m not so sure anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Steeling himself Bucky takes a step forward, crossing the space between them. </p><p> </p><p>“I messed up-”</p><p> </p><p>“So did I.” Steve chuckles, taking a step to meet Bucky, eyes shining. </p><p> </p><p>“We both messed up... Big time. But I never stopped missing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s face edges closer to Bucky’s, eyes scrutinising Bucky’s own with such hope it makes his heart hurt. “What are you saying, Buck?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done with the fear. There are always gonna be people with something to say. All that matters are the people I care about. That includes you.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s breath graces Bucky’s face, and he feels dizzy with the scent of the man’s aftershave and something else, so familiar, so <em> Steve.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I really wanna kiss you right now,” Steve whispers, the words warming the little space between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you?” Bucky says, eyes flickering down to Steve’s mouth, transfixed </p><p> </p><p>“I think my lip will split open.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Bucky giggles, before grasping Steve's face between his hands, feeling his metal arm light up with the touch, “Here let me….”</p><p> </p><p>He leans forward and gently presses a warm kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, carefully avoiding the cut on Steve’s lip. Steve sighs softly as Bucky moves to gift soft, rose petal kisses across the rest of Steve’s face. Tracing the patterns of his freckles, the jut on the bridge of his nose, the curve of his brow until Steve’s impatience takes over. He rushes forward and crushes Bucky’s lips to his own, hard enough to bruise. Letting the familiar sensations guide the two of them back into a rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>Steve breaks the kiss, pulling away just slightly and furrowing his brow, “Ow,” He whispers touching a finger to the cut on his lip. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear,” Bucky smirks. He untangles himself from Steve slightly, keeping his metal hand wrapped around the other man’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s hair looks suitably ruffled and no doubt does his own. They both breath evenly till their chest synchronise, enjoying the moment together. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard about the new film you directed by the way,” Steve begins, adjusting Bucky’s tie which must have wandered during their make-out session, “What’s it called again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let us meet again.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nods, looking into Bucky’s eyes intently, ”that sounds like a nice idea…” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The man earns a wallop from Bucky for that, but as cheesy and romantic as it is the smirk on Steve’s face betrays the premeditation behind the comment. Bucky’s cries of disgust are drowned out by Steve's lips again and the two lose themselves in the moment, reuniting in the stairwell. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Total Films <b>@TotalFilms</b></p><p>‘The Winter Soldier’ rakes in $75million on its opening weekend, with lead actors James Barnes and Darcy Lewis receiving critical praise. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Hollywood Reporter <b>@HollywoodReporter</b></p><p>‘The Winter Soldier is a pioneer of a new age of action films’ - <span class="weblink">hlrwr.us/wspn76_? </span></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>New Instagram post by <b>@RealJamesBarnes </b></p><p> </p><p>[Black and White photo of a silhouette framed by a large, metal window. The person sits on the edge of the sill, holding a coffee cup and looking down onto the street below. The strong physique and chiselled jaw are clear despite being obscured by shadows.]</p><p><br/>Caption: <em> My Brooklyn Baby </em> <b> <em>@CaptainAmerica</em> </b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>David Sengeh: The sore problem of prosthetic limbs<br/>https://www.ted.com/talks/david_sengeh_the_sore_problem_of_prosthetic_limbs?language=en</p><p>Hugh Herr  - How we will become cyborgs and expand human potential.<br/>https://www.ted.com/talks/hugh_herr_how_we_ll_become_cyborgs_and_extend_human_potential/transcript#t-73657 </p><p>***</p><p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, If you recognise it, it's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="texttimes">
  <h1>The Guardian </h1>
  <h2>
    <em>UN Agrees to Landmark Deal on 'Avengers' Freedom Of Movement </em>
  </h2>
  <p>By Danai Gurira </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>The United Nations met this past Thursday to vote on the historic ‘Minsk Agreement’. The bill passed with over one-hundreds countries approval and no modifications meaning the enforced restrictions will come into effect in the following weeks. The bill was first proposed following the considerable destruction of the city of Minsk in mid-2020 during an incident involving the infamous team ‘The Avengers’. In the past 2-years since the debate surrounding the freedom of movement of individuals who often work under the mantle of ‘Avengers’ has only increased in ferocity. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Critics of the team’s unrestricted movement across the globe argued for sanctions to be placed on anyone operating under the team’s mantle. Almost half-a-dozen temporary restrictions have been put in place in order to monitor and contain such individuals Such limitations on the team imposed since mid-2020 required individuals to gain government permission before they may enter foreign soil if their purpose was related to any Avengers missions or as part of emergency response teams. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Opposition to the bill, spearheaded by Captain Steven Rogers, Colonel Rhodes, King of Wakanda, T’Challa and prominent enhanced individual Wanda Maximoff, viewed freedom of movement as a necessary condition in order to efficiently protect the world from extreme danger. These include extraterrestrial attacks, coordinated terrorist attacks and events requiring extreme emergency response unable to be provided by a country's government. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Such campaigning has been ongoing for the last two years, culminating in a number of modifications until the bill in its current form was deemed permissible. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Notably, the Minsk Agreement maintains that the team retains unique access to foreign soil on the basis that there is ‘risk of considerable civilian harm and/or destruction of property’ that the team is able to prevent or at least minimise. The agreement also outlines the mandatory reparations to be provided to nations affected by states of emergencies requiring intervention from the Avengers team. These might be provided by the team members themselves, or from the UN itself. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It remains to be seen just how effective this bill will be in dealing with the ramifications of significant events like those seen in Minsk, Sokovia and most recently Moscow. But without a doubt, it marks a landmark case in which the Avengers have gained express legal permission to intervene during extreme emergency events. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“...And the Academy Award for Best Lead Actor is….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky sits at the end of a long, curved row of plush, red seats, filled with excited seat fillers and nervous Hollywood celebrities alike. His metal hand grips the armrest next to him, hard enough to dent. A trickle of sweat runs down his back as his focus fixates on the presenters standing a few metres away on stage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope had warned him not to read to0 much into his placement in the grand, golden auditorium that hosted the Academy Awards this year. But he couldn’t help the spark of fear that went through him as he and Steve were led to their seats when he saw that they were placed next to the aisle only a couple of rows from the front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of the acting nominees were placed with easy access to the aisle in case they needed to rush up to the stage to accept an award. Yet a small voice in his head couldn’t help but suggest that, perhaps, this placement in the auditorium was a small sign that Bucky might have a reasonable shot in receiving a prestigious award tonight. His dream award. Indeed, he’s never seen Meryl Streep have to climb over seats to get any of her Oscars. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His latest film ‘Longing’ was released in the autumn, just in time for its cast and crew to put forward their names for the approaching award season. Bucky had poured his heart and soul into the film, which he also worked as a producer on. The role, a historical feature set in the 1960s, had required a significant amount of research in order to portray his character as realistically as possible. The emotive film showcased the struggle and life of a gay man dealing with his sexuality in 1960s American as well as debuting a tender love story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The film had seemed to capture the hearts of thousands across the US, and seemingly, a large number of members of the Academy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is the votes of such a prestigious cohort that lead Bucky to sit nervously just right of the long aisle that leads directly to the infamous Oscars stage. Gripping Steve’s hand tightly in his own, Bucky takes a deep breath, aware of the cameras that are tightly focused on him, ready to record every single detail in his face following the announcement of the recipient of the lead actor award. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...And the Academy Award for Best Lead Actor is….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence as the envelope is opened. The cameraman in front of him shifts his stance slightly, adjusting to the heavyweight of the blocky camera.  Bucky fixes his gaze ahead, locked on the intricate design on a golden arch that frames the broad stage in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James Barnes for ‘Longing’!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a roaring in his ears. The thudding of his heartbeat that attempts to jump from his chest. Steve is gripping onto his arm, shaking him out of his revere with a huge grin splitting his face open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did it!” Bucky heard him say, “I’m so proud of you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky stands shaken, kisses Steve hard, coming back to reality as he sees the auditorium clapping, some on their feet. Darcy’s head is bobbing up and down to his right, gleefully crying out with joy from across the room. He can see her girlfriend, Jane, wolf-whistling loudly. He exits his row, making the short walk down to the stage last just a bit longer as he stops to thank fellow co-stars and his director. He takes the stairs by-two, unbuttoning the tight suit jacket that pins his shirt to his chest so he can breathe easier, fighting the urge to run his hand through his styled hair.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, oh my goodness,” he hears himself say into the microphone as he clings on to the heavy award in his metal hand. Gold in silver. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is... this is such a blessing. I know I’m gonna forget some people and I’m sorry, but you know who you are and what you’ve done for me.” Bucky begins, trying to remember the names of important industry professionals Hope had warned him not to forget. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My director, the cast and crew, no matter how small your role was, without you, this film would not have been possible. To my phenomenal manager, Hope thank you for putting up with me. My family, and friends who are like family, you’re the best. I love you all. And lastly, to Steve, my husband, my rock - this one’s for you.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alpine! Can you stop moving, please? I just wanna wipe the poop off your butt,” Bucky cries as he trails after the fluffy white cat that hops up onto her cat tree, lazily looking over at him with disdain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such an asshole,” He says, feeling silly for being outmanoeuvred by a damn feline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows he’s being petty. Alpine is a cat after all - independent, snooty and temperamental. But she also has it out for him. She turns into a soft furry puddle every time Steve enters the vicinity, playfully rolling onto her back begging for a belly rub. But as soon as Bucky gets near, even if he’s doing something helpful like preventing her from embarrassing herself with stray nuggets of poop on her tail, it’s a different story. If she had eyebrows she would permanently be arching them at him in silent judgement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “At least Freddie loves me… don’t you buddy…” Bucky croons as an excited husky puppy bound up gleefully to him, slobbering over Bucky’s face, tail wagging frantically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s so gross that you let him do that,” Steve enters the room, face a picture of disgust. He’s growing out a beard which has filled out nicely, bordering his face in a soft, dark plume that Bucky learns he rather likes the feel of whenever they kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be jealous,” Bucky says from his crouch in front of Freddie, the newest edition to their growing family. He surveys Steve's casual button-down shirt that’s tucked into a modern pair of jeans. It shows off his huge, muscular shoulders and trim waist. His hair is curling at the ends, still damp from his shower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s it going in there?” He asks as Steve takes a tissue from a small side-table and cleans up the offending substance from Alpine’s rear, who eyes the man adoringly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. But I never want to see another cloud again when I’m finally finished painting the nursery.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was hoping you could do our room next,” Bucky pouts jokingly as Steve sends him a glare, before heading to the mirror over the tiled fireplace, fiddling with the front of his hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When do they get here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Bout five minutes,” Bucky replies, checking his wrist watching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything ready?” Steve asks, moving closer to Bucky who is arranging a photo of them that’s artfully placed on a bookshelf in the corner of the room. It’s a wedding photo, a shot of the two of them grinning at something off-camera, looking content wrapped up in each other’s arms. Best day of their lives. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Double and triple-checked,” Bucky says, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek, running his hands over the man’s broad shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell rings, sending Freddie into hysterical barking. Steve laughs, gently swatting Freddie’s side to get the excited dog to quieten down. He moves quickly to join Bucky at the front door and grins at him, “ready for a house tour?” Steve says. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Architectural Digest <b>@ArchitectualDigest</b></p>
<p>Inside James Barnes and Captain Steve Rogers renovated NYC Brownstone - <span class="weblink">youtube.com/skba_78?</span></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Celebrity News <b>@CelebBuzz</b></p>
<p>Congratulations to James Barnes and Steve Rogers who have recently announced they are adopting a child! See our favourite pictures of America’s beloved husbands here -<span class="weblink"> celebnews.us/efa4d_?</span></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Fox Celebs <b>@FoxNewsCelebs</b></p>
<p>Living the Dream! Best buds James Barnes and Steve Rogers take a stroll around Central Park with their Siberian Husky puppy - <span class="weblink">twitter.com/picture.ghs2f</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><dd>Reply from <b>@RealJamesBarnes</b></dd>
<p></p><dd>We’re literally married????</dd><p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you would like some idea of what Steve and Bucky's Brownstone house in NYC might look like, then I'd recommend watching:<br/>- Inside Maggie Gyllenhaal and Peter Sarsgaard's Brooklyn Home | Open Door | Architectural Digest - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlNC8Q62imU</p>
<p> - Inside Liv Tyler's Gut-Renovated NYC Brownstone | Open Door | Architectural Digest<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z76MiQv0zg&amp;t=428s<br/>(if only for her master bedroom/bathroom).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you've made it this far then THANK YOU!! This fic has been a real labour of love over these past few difficult months and is the longest thing I've ever written (beside re-writing maximum ride when I was 10). It's been a huge learning experience and I'm so excited to finally share it. </p>
<p>Stay safe everybody x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am NOT affiliated with any of the mentioned media accounts or news organisations mentioned in this fic. I’ve used them for fictional purposes only and all content is made up by me. </p><p>All Twitter names and social media profiles are made up by me and occasionally a helpful username generator.</p><p>However, if you do happen to recognise a username that belongs to yourself or someone else, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>